The Beginning
by KickassAhsoka
Summary: Just a little Story I'm working on :) Enjoy! Tell me what you think! This is the most creative I've ever gotten :) by the way this story DOES involve Darth Talon. I'm really trying to keep Maul's aggressive side alive. And I'm SOOO sorry about Ch. 8! I forgot that the brothers had already been to Florrum... Just...roll with it? REALLY TRULY SORRY :.(
1. Chapter 1

A red figure moved among the shadows. A lab technician sat alone, oblivious to the movement.  
"Hello? Is any one there?" he called out.

There was no answer. It just be my mind playing tricks on me…

Suddenly he couldn't breath. He felt himself leave the stool he was sitting on.

"What….the…hell?!" he choked out. A beautiful Twi'lek appeared from a shadowy corner.

"Well well. Hello O'rion Dyos. I hear your "partner" has a device that can transport time." She said it with a beautiful seductive voice. She loosened her gravitational grip around his throat,

"So tell me…where is your partner?"

"Away from here! She'll never give it over to you…Darth Talon!"

"Aha so you have heard of me? How surprising…well I don't care if your precious supervisor isn't here. You know how to work it too don't you?" she purred. O'rion's eyes widened, she had him. He did know how to operate the Time Tranverse device.

"You can either do this willingly or I'll force you too."

"Why do you want to even jump time dimensions? Don't you have your precious Sith Order?"

Talon laughed, "Haha you would think….But as I'm sure you know Cade Skywalker killed my master and all of Master Krayt's assassin's including me were given orders to spread throughout the galaxy to ensure the survival of the Sith! But you know I was thinking… Why not go back into the past and aide in the victory of the Sith in the Clone Wars?" She laughed again, "And that's where you come into play. I need you or your idiot partner to transport me to the Clone Wars." And with that Talon waved her hand across her face and through the Force she felt his free will strip off in one big breath.

"Ah… that's more like it. Now go coordinate your time device to the Clone Wars." She instructed.

"I will go coordinate the time device to the Clone Wars."

A few minutes later Talon heard the whine of the time device.

"Mistress, the device is ready."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ready the ship Savage. We are leaving Manadalore."

"But brother we just accumulated this planet!"

"I don't care! I can sense someone is coming to exterminate us."

Darth Maul was worried about his life and his brother's, which was strange of him to have feelings for his younger newly found brother. He readied himself and went to talk to his "leader".

"Savage and I are leaving. You are not to say anything to the people unless I give the order for it. If you do, I will come back and there will be consequences." And with that he left the council.

"Savage! Hurry it up!"

He walked out to his recent personal ship, The Shadow Hand. Maul started the engines of the ship. And with that Savage came hurrying out.

"Brother…I feel someone is going appear before us…"

"Savage that's what I've been trying to tell you!"

"No, I mean this person or whoever is not trying to kill us. They are looking for vengeance. But not against us."

"Savage, I believe you are wrong." Maul said with a tone that ended the conversation. Savage growled like a bull. Maul treated him like a child, but Maul had been left on a planet for years and had slowly gone insane. In a way Savage felt more in control of the Force than Maul.  
Savage boarded the ship and settled himself into the cockpit seat. He watched Maul control the ship and put coordinates in. A flash of light lit the world outside the ship. Savage caught a glimpse of red flying from the sky and then suddenly a pair of glowing green eyes peered through the fog that erupted.

"What the hell is that?!" Maul shouted. He maneuvered the ship in an attempt to get the eyes to disappear. Instead a voice shouted inside his head, Stop maneuvering young one. I am not here to kill you.

Maul brought he ship to a hover state,

"If you are not here to kill the Zabrak Brothers known for Terror then what are you here for?!" Maul shouted to the eyes.

"I am here for the Sith. I am here to ensure it's survival for infinite time!" the green eyes said. Now with the fog cleared the brothers could see that what stood on the nose of their ship was a tall female lean red Twi'lek with a very delicious body.

"Brother, we should let her in. She is not here to kill us, and even if she is we can take her. There is two of us and one of her. She could be of use to our mission." Savage reasoned with his older brother. Maul debated it and finally decided to let her in.

"Stranger! I allow you to come into our ship, but do know if you try anything with us, my brother and I will kill you."

And with that Maul opened the upper hatch door to the ship.  
Savage felt the ship bounce as the Twi'lek push off and land through the door to the inside. The brothers squared their shoulders and prepared to meet their visitor.


	3. Chapter 3

Maul and Savage walked to the living area of the ship, light sabers readied. The Twi'lek lady they found standing was exquisite. Both the brothers were taken back by her aura. She was long with toned legs and a flat strong stomach. Her lekku was long and twitching. Her skin was red with black tattoos all over. But her eyes were capturing. They were glowing green with a feel that if you looked long enough into her eyes they would see your soul.

Savage suddenly felt conscious of looking into this woman's eyes. Maul looked closer and was astonished to see this woman's tattoos were Sith tattoos. Maul had never seen or even heard of a red Sith Twi'lek warrior.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The woman laughed, "Of course you wouldn't know me. How refreshing! I am Darth Talon. I have come from the future to ensure the survival of the Sith into the future."

"If what you say is true, then you are welcome to stay with us. We will provide you with transportation, shelter, food, and whatever else is necessary." Savage offered. Maul growled.

Talon was almost speechless,

"How helpful. I answered your questions, now you answer mine. Who are both of you?"

Maul answered for them this time,

"I am Darth Maul and this is my younger brother Savage Opress."

"Ah yes I remember reading about you in my Sith studies at the Temple. Quite a warrior. Am I in the Clone Wars era?" She asked.

"Yes you are. Our ship is hovering over the planet Mandalore. Currently my brother and I control this planet." Maul answered, "Now not to hurry you, but I can sense someone is after my brother and I. And since this feeling hasn't left since you came, I suspect it's not you. So we must be on our way to leaving. Pick yourself a room, Talon."

And with that Maul bowed to their visitor and left to the cockpit. He motioned for Savage to follow him.

Maul was steaming mad,

"Savage what in the galaxy's name persuaded you to openly invite that woman into our ship and offer our resources to her?!" Maul said as calmly as he could.

"Brother…Maul… I could not help myself. Something in my mind compelled me to do it! Just the way she looked at me. I could not help myself."

Maul was confused as to what Savage was saying. Maul had not felt overwhelmed by her when she came aboard.

"Savage you are just overwhelmed with the fact that a woman figure is now aboard our ship." Maul said. Savage felt the anger build up inside him,

"I am not infatuated with the idea of a woman on our ship! I merely felt something inside that compelled me to offer our services to her! She has done nothing to us. She deserves no judgement. Why must you always be so cautious of people, brother?" Savage then stormed off to his room aboard the ship and planned to spend the rest of the night alone.

As Savage stormed off to his room he felt himself being followed. He looked around but he couldn't see any one. What is happening to me? I'm going crazy since that woman came aboard! She's done something to me, Savage thought. He came to his door, he impatiently held his hand over the sensor lock and as soon as the door slid open he quickly walked in.

I need a drink. And a shower. To clear my head and get myself into thinking order.

Savage poured himself a glass of bourbon and walked into the refresher. He set his glass down and took off his fearsome shoulder pads. He stripped off his shirt and slithered out of his pants. He turned to the refresher's shower and turned it to hot. As soon as steam started to leak out he stepped in, taking his bourbon with him.

Talon had heard every word of what the Zabraks had said. She was quite surprised by the yellow brother's kindness to her, but was astonished over how his words about her washed over her. Her lekku had twitched with warmth at what he had said. She felt herself become confused over it. She sat down on the floor of her chosen room, which was basic. It had grey walls with a basic small, but long bed with silver sheets. She had a small kitchen area and a basic sized refresher. The only thing that really sparkled in the room was the living area. It had a decorative chandelier, shiny wooden table and seats, with a matching decorative candle atop the table.

Talon slowly took her focus from the room to the larger Zabrak, she felt him coming closer to her room. Then she heard his door open…across the hall from her. She focused on the connection she was feeling from him…anger….irritation…jealousy… In her mind's eye she saw him drink the alcoholic liquid and felt it burn her throat as it did to him. She watched him undress in front of the shower. She felt herself ache when she saw the muscle definition underneath his armor… She felt her hand travel down and stroke the most sensitive part of her body… Her mind watched him become a simple being…she watched him step into the hot liquid and felt the beads of water run down her body like soft fingers caressing her skin. She felt her own fingers stroking her core quicker and harder, she felt her fingers disappear into her core and find the center of all her pleasure… Talon rolled onto her back… The hot want she was feeling was something she couldn't turn off. She arched her back and felt the release of life slowly escape her body. She orgasmed quietly and then again at her mind's glimpse of the yellow and black length across the hall…

Across the hall in the room's shower Savage was hit with a pleasurable feeling… a feeling he hadn't even started. The pleasure of it slammed his body down onto his knees, his heart to his throat... it made his length pulse. He wrapped his hand around it and felt it tingle again as another orgasm arose. Savage started panting. His whole body felt sensitive, even the water streams down his skin felt like a seductive kiss. He stumbled out of the shower and onto the cold tile floor, landing on his back. He took a few deep breaths… It was over. He was confused as to what had just happened but it was over.

In the cockpit Maul felt the raw heat of pleasure surge through the Force. It made his head fuzzy for a moment and then clear. He couldn't make sense of what was happening aboard. Is Savage fooling around with that Twi'lek? Is that his way of burning off steam? Maul was astonished his brother would do such a thing, especially with a stranger, Like I told him, he's gone backwards with a lady onboard.

It had been a late night. Maul got up out of the seat and went to wash what was left of his biological body and then go to sleep. He needed a rest from his brother's childish actions and from the thought of a woman Sith possibly ruining his plans. He set the coordinates for Tatooine and slumbered off.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning was tension filled. Maul was in brighter spirits now with a good night's sleep and now that he and Savage were farther away from Mandalore, he felt more at ease. Savage was holed up in his room, irritate. Maul went to his room and knocked on the door. He got no response, so Maul held his hand over the sensor lock. The door slid open and Maul stepped in. He was hit with a wave of irritation it almost knocked him over.

"Brother was has got you in such a dark mood? Surely it cannot be that red skinned woman?" Maul called into the dark room.

Savage sighed,

"It isn't that… I'm not sure what it is. I was hit with a feeling of something… Something I have no idea of… It struck me with such intensity that I was sent to my knees."

Maul was confused,

"I felt it too, I was not aware that it was that intense. I did not feel that much of it. I only felt its mere presence. Do you believe it might have something to do with the Twi'lek?"

"I do not know."

The brothers walked out towards the cockpit of the ship to check where they were on their journey. In the pilot seat they found Talon sitting waiting for them. She smiled,

"So boys where are we off to?" she smirked.

Maul rolled his shoulders back,

"We are headed to Tatooine. But I don't care where you go. Stay, leave. I don't care."

Talon looked to Savage for anything, support, warmth, something. Savage only bowed his head down to avoid her green eyes. Talon stood up to her full height, straightening her back, she saw she at eye level with him,

"Darth Maul, I do realize you do not give a wamp rat's ass about me, but do understand I am here on a lifelong mission for the Sith. Also realize you do not intimidate me, I have spent years training as an assassin in a temple full of men, so do not think for one second that you will ever make me fear you."

And with that she gripped her hand in front of his face and saw him leave the ground, holding his throat, gasping for air.

Savage looked in awe, he was amazed that a woman smaller than himself could stand up to such a fearsome Zabrak. Maul twitched as a zap of lightning hit him, lightning from Talon's fingers.

"Talon, put him down. He has learned his…lesson." Savage said quietly. Talon turned her head around Maul's dangling body,

"As you wish." And with that Maul dropped, landing on his feet.

"Darth Maul I am not here to take leadership. I do not know this era of time as well as you or your brother. I am in no position to become a leader at this time. Now I am going to sit here and watch to learn more." Maul felt even more confused, Talon had just emasculated him and now she was telling him she was here to help? Maul shook his head. He walked wordlessly to his seat and took over the controls.

"We need to reach Tatooine quicker. The ship is going into hyperspace."

Savage turned on his heel and walked through the door to the main area of the ship. Talon watched him, and followed him. Savage heard her boots on the metal floor. He stopped. She walked around him and faced him,

"Obviously there is something on your mind…Savage is it?"

Savage looked at her with his shoulders rolled back and held his head high,

"In fact there is. I felt something last night. Maul felt it too, what I did not tell him is with that feeling I had a glimpse of you. So I figure it's you who sent it to me. So what in the galaxy were you trying to achieve?"

Talon was thankfully her face was already red, because she felt her cheeks blush.

"Last night I heard you and your brother speaking of me and well my lekku was warming at the words you said… But as you walked down the hall I could feel your irritation and I wondered why… So I focused on the connection I felt and my mind saw you in the shower… and… I have not felt the touch of a male in quite a while that my…senses got overwhelmed with the sight of you… It will not happen again." Talon blushed. Savage felt a smile coming into his face, but he held himself in an expressionless pose. He pulled his double bladed saber from his belt,

"Spar with me?" He offered to her. She smiled with a happy light in her eyes,

"Of course."

They each ignited their sabers, he noticed her hilt had been forged from a wooden tree, not metal like his. She looked even more lethal with her tattoos reflecting the red light of her lightsaber. She advanced towards him, they circled each other until Savage made the first move, he lounged at her, she disappeared. He looked around bewildered and came back to where he had first seen her and there she was again, staring at him with a smiled. She Force-Pushed him back across the floor. No sooner had he maintained a grip and she was upon him again, holding her blade over his throat. Savage stared up at her and with his free hand Forced her away and jumped up. They ran towards each other and locked blades in a cross. Savage expected her to give out underneath the pressure he was exerting upon her, but she maintained her end. He tried to ignite the other end of his blade, but she kicked his legs out from underneath him.

Savage looked up at her,

"You are quite skilled." He complemented her.

"I was taught by the best of the Sith. I can tell you have not had much training. Who taught you?" She inquired.

"I was taught for a short while by Darth Tyrannus, but since he betrayed me, my brother has helped me some. He always says I am too impatient to strike my enemies." Savage told her. Talon considered this.

"He is right. You are too eager to strike down your enemies without considering if you are outmatched. You need to watch them, study them." She said. Savage looked at her, but his mind was processing this,

"Thanks for your honesty."

"Of course."

Savage stood up off the ground and gathered up himself and prepared to move. The doors to the cockpit opened and Maul stepped out. He took the scene in, both Savage and Talon holding their sabers, Talon's lit. Savage appeared unhurt so Maul was not concerned.

"We are almost to Tatooine. When we land I want to look for a building to stay in, this ship is too stuffy, and then look for an old accomplice of mine, Buskin Cou. Talon, feel free to join us." Maul told them.

Maul turned and left again towards his room to gather his belongings for their stay. Talon turned to leave for her room for the credits she had hidden in there, she needed new clothes, her's were…too modern for this time. Savage grabbed her wrist,

"Talon, let me apologize for my brother's bluntness, but do realize he has not been able to trust a lot of people in his life. You know his story."

Talon looked down at his huge hand holding her slim wrist,

"I understand, Savage. Thank you for your apology."

Once the trio had landed in Tatooine, they set off for a building. Talon pointed to a building with blue and gold stripes running down it's grey walls, "How about that? I have enough credits to last us an eternity there." Talon suggested. Maul looked at Savage,

"Deal. But separate rooms for all of us. I cannot concentrate if we are all in the same room. I will look through this planet to see if I know any senators or Separatists politicians for shelter. Your credits may come in use to us."

With that they walked towards the building, as they walked through the entrance they were greeted with a red carpet, beige stone marble, completed with blue crystal chandeliers. A greeter motioned for them by the front counter, a pretty little red head girl with face full of freckles and blue eyes,

"Welcome to the Tatooine Temple Hotel. My name is Marsiah, what can I help you with today?"

Talon stepped forward and in a slick voice said,

"Hello darling. Yes, my friends and I are looking for 3 rooms today for at least a week's stay."

Marsiah looked down at her data pad,

"I'm terribly sorry but all we have is two rooms available, one with a large size bed, and the other with a medium bed."

Talon looked uneasy,

"Darling, give me a minute to talk to my associates, don't fill those rooms until we've made our decision please."

"Of course not!"

Talon turned to Maul and Savage,

"So you guys heard. Only two rooms. What do we do?" Talon said. Maul closed his eyes,

"Someone can stay in the ship, we either find another suitable hotel or one of us shares a room."

Savage didn't see the problem,

"I'm sure there is no other hotel as suitable as this one. Why don't we just take Maul's second option? I'll even be the one to share."

Maul was condescending to him,

"Fine, I'll share the room with Savage. The large room though."

Talon rolled her eyes,

"Fine."

She turned back to Marsiah,

"Darling we will take the two available rooms."

Marsiah typed it into her data pad,

"May I have a name to put under reservation for?"

"Yes of course. Shekinah Sambu."

"Thank you Ms. Sambu. Our system here works on we will bill you when you check out. Don't hesitate to participate in all our services. Enjoy your stay!" Marsiah handed Talon two key flashes.

The trio went up the stairs, the rooms were quite far apart down the hall from each other. Talon handed Maul the larger flash for the room with the larger bed. She watched Maul and Savage disappear into the room before continuing down to her room. She found it and let herself in. In the room she found large red juicy berries that she helped herself to. She also found the bed to be especially inviting with silk sheets and fluffy pillows. No sooner had she rinsed her face off that she heard a knock at her door. She opened it to find Maul standing.

"I am heading into the town to find Buskin. Savage is going with. I am taking my key flash with me so I may enter our room any time I please."

Talon shrugged her shoulders,

"Fine by me. I think I will venture out too. I am in need of new clothes. And possible a new belt."

Later that evening everyone was settling down for the night. Talon had found quite a few clothes she liked. She had found a pair of black soft slacks, white bootcut jeans, black tight jeans, a blue loose fitting shirt that showed off her breasts, a black leather vest, and many, many sandal type wedge heel shoes. She had also bought herself a carrying bag so she could transport all this clothing. Even for a time that I am not accustomed to this era does have a good taste in clothes, Talon thought to herself.

Talon could sense Maul's foul mood up the hall. He had not found his accomplice and she could sense he was irritated with Savage. Again. No sooner had Talon thought this when she heard a knocking on her door. Talon didn't have to open to door to know it was Maul.

"What has your brother done now to upset you?" she called out before opening the door. Maul looked in,

"He has not upset me, but I cannot concentrate on finding Buskin if I am not alone. Trade rooms with me. You two seem to work well together and he calms out around you."

Talon sighed,

"Give me a minute to pack up my new belongings. Here's the key flash."

No sooner had the flash been exchanged that Talon found herself in the room alone with Savage. He laughed,

"Here's one thing Maul forgot to take!" he raised a bottle of vodka, "Join me for a drink?" Without her answering he poured her a shot and handed it to her. She raised it to her lips and slammed it down easily. He did the same. Before long they each were drunkenly laughing at each other's comments, before it got too late Talon stood up,

"This has been fun, but I need to wash my lekku for tomorrow." She headed off for the refresher's shower. Savage stood up, even in his drunken state he felt his heart tug at the urge to follow her. He couldn't stop it. He followed her into the refresher. She was slipping her black Sith bandeau off her chest. She was having trouble unclipping it from the back. He walked up behind her and unclipped it.

Just as she turned to him the rest of the bandeau slipped off, revealing her full plump breasts. She looked up at him with an intensity. He leaned down to her, feeling her nipples brush against his shirt. He felt her lips connect with his. He wrapped his hand around her head. His hands slide down to her hips and unclipped the sash that hung so loosely on them. Her arms wrapped around his neck and tugged at his shirt, he bent down so she could pull it over his head. He moved his hands from her hips to trail down her harden stomach down to her pulsing opening, but first he pulled at the tie that held his pants around his waist. It fell. He stepped out of his boots. They were both completely naked, pressed against each other, with lips connecting.

There was steam coming out of the shower. Savage pushed Talon through the curtain and against the wall. He kissed her face, kiss her neck, kissed her breasts. She licked and kissed his neck trailing her way down to his pulsing dick. She found it, large and racing. She kissed the head of it, before taking almost the entire length into her mouth. Savage felt her tongue swirl crazily around him. The sensation made him throw himself against the wall. He moved his hand down and felt her lekku wrap around his forearms. He felt himself build up within the base of his dick. He found her large breasts and fondled them, caressing her nipples. He squeezed his eyes shut and moaned as he came inside her mouth. But just when he thought it was over, she surprised him with more enthusiam, sucking his dick and caressing it in time with her mouth. Savage couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her, carried her to the large bed they now shared. He threw her down and shoved his tongue into her warm moist opening.

Talon felt his tongue push deep into her, and then felt it come back out. Then his fingers found her clit and started massaging it aggressively. Her body moved in time with him. She felt his tongue start flicking her clit in quick movements. She grabbed the sheets and arched her back, moaning and panting. She felt her pussy tighten up as she exploded into his mouth. Savage kept flicking her clit, encouraging her to come more. She felt her high heighten as she reached climax again. He was making her go crazy. Right as she came she pulled him up and felt his huge dick slide inside her easily. Her eyes widened in amazement at how good he felt. He pushed inside her harder and harder until the whole room felt like it was shaking. Talon lifted one leg over his shoulder and felt him slide deeper into her. She flipped him onto his back and dove herself on top of him. Savage closed his eyes at this feeling and arched his back every time she came down. As she came down she swirled her hips in a circular motion. Savage gasped for air as he felt his orgasm coming on. He screamed as she punished him even harder. He kept coming inside her. Talon could feel it hitting her G-spot. Finally Savage stopped pumping his seeds into her. Talon fell off him onto the bed…worn out. Never in her life had she worked so hard. Savage traced the outline of her body with his hands. Soon after his quiet reassurance, Talon fell off to sleep, wrapped in Savage's arms.

The next morning Talon work up in a daze. Her mind was fuzzy. She also felt sore. She looked down at herself…Where were her clothes? She felt a warmth on her back….She snuggled up next to Savage. She slipped out of bed to shower. As she entered the refresher she saw clothes on the floor, a mixture of her's and Savage's. Oh god, she thought, No wonder I feel sore. The night was coming back in pieces. She stepped into the shower to refresh her memory.

When she got out she wrapped herself in a towel. In the bed room area she found Savage sitting in the bed massaging his neck.

"Do you remember anything of last night?" He asked. He remembered all of it.

"In pieces yes." She answered, "let's just say it was a drunken mistake?"

Savage felt hurt, but he quickly masked it up,

"Yeah, sure. Let's say that."

And with that he showered, got dressed and went to Maul's room. As soon as he entered the room Maul sensed his mood,

"Brother what has gotten you in such a mood?" Maul asked.

"It is….Talon. We had a bit of a disagreement." Savage answered.

Maul looked at him,

"Brother I know her bed her last night."

Savage felt stunned,

"It was a result of one too many shots."

"If you believe so. I can sense though that you are developing something for this woman." Maul said to him.

Savage felt his anger boil up. He stormed out of the room and left the hotel.

He wandered up many streets and came across a unique looking store with many odd looking trinkets. He ventured inside. He found many things, but one odd trinket caught his attention. It was shaped and colored like a moon that had seen many generations. He looked at it. He looked deep into it. In it he saw Talon's face. She was holding something he could tell from her shoulder position, but he couldn't see what. He took the trinket up to the counter. A old man was there.

"What is this?" Savage asked.

"Why this here is a Moon Seer. It shows us what is in store for us." The man answered.

"How much?"

"I'll let it go for 15 credits."

Savage handed him 15 credits and went on to the hotel.

Back at the hotel Savage could sense that Maul was out. He put his purchase in Maul's room with a note that said Do not touch, Do not look. He then proceeded to his room, shared with Talon. He opened the door to find her sitting on the bed watching the HoloNet report the latest on the Wars. It was being reported that General Grievous had won a planet route from the Republic.

"Good, a blundering idiot, but good for the Sith…" Talon murmured, "Ah hello Savage! I wondered where you had gone! Maul told me to tell you to meet him in his room when he gets back, which should be about now." Savage sighed, his brother always wanted him around.

In Maul's room he waited. When Maul appeared he had a satisfied aura about him,

"I have found Buskin and I have found us a place we can stay at. It is a mansion owned by one of my old friend's in the Confederate Banking. He is currently away and does not mind if we stay in his home. Pack up your things and tell Talon to get a move on. We are heading to the Lulahah Valley."

eHeHH


	5. Chapter 5

The Lulahah Valley was a mysterious oasis that only a few believed in, others figured it was just a myth and the creations of the deranged minds that come to Tatooine. The valley was lined with huge lush green trees and a beautiful small lake full of clear crystal water.

Talon's eyes widened at the sight of the valley, never in her previous life had she never seen a place like this or even heard of it. In her studies as a child she learned how to perform correct flips, maneuvers, and the rituals of the Sith and the old ways of life. But never in her studies on Tatooine had she heard of this small gorgeous valley.

Maul steered the ship to a dark mansion outlined in silver with red pillars. It was quite amazing. Savage saw a landing pad at the back of the mansion and reached up to start the landing sequence. Talon just sat where she was looking out the main front window at the valley. Her eyes were caught by a man dressed in a suit followed by a woman with white blonde long hair. The brothers stood up, readying to exit the ship. Talon quickly took her shoes off, she wanted to feel the grass under her feet.

As she exited she saw Maul shake the man's hand, Savage bowed to him and acknowledged the woman. She smiled. Maul spoke first,

"Ah senator Begani! How nice of you to offer your home to us as refuge. And how splendid to have the you here to greet us!"

"The pleasures all mine! Now Maul please introduce me to your fearsome partner and beautiful Twi'lek friend!" Begani replyed.

Maul rolled his eyes,

"This is my brother Savage Opress" he gestured to Savage and dismissively waved his hand to Talon, " and this lovely creature is Darth Talon."

Begani rubbed his chin,

"Darth Talon eh? I've never heard of you. Do the Sith keep secret assassins hidden from the world?"

Talon smiled,

"I don't believe they do in this era my lord. I am from the future, crazy as it sounds. I am here to ensure the teachings of the Sith live on for eternity."

Begani laughed,

"Of course! How clever the Sith are, always thinking one step ahead! Now gentlemen and lady, let me introduce my wife who will be staying with you here in my home. This is Shakanah. She is full of surprises so beware! Now please follow me and I'll show you to your rooms!" And with that Maul, Savage, and Talon followed him into the house, with Shakanah trailing them.

Inside the home it was even greater than outside. It had a silky green carpet stretching from the door way to a grand crystallite stair way. There was white furniture everywhere shimmering with a silver trim to match the outside. Down the middle of the staircase there was a quiet waterfall falling down into a pond full of blue and red flowy fish.

All of the guest rooms were on the same floor. Begani had set them each one room apart to give each privacy and enough room that their senses were not bugged by each other. Talon looked around and noticed that Shakanah had disappeared,

"My lord where has your illusive wife gone to?"

Begani turned,

"Oh she tends to do that. She always shows back up though, do not fret. Now if you all do not mind I must board my hyper jetliner to make a meeting. I will try to keep in contact with you all while I am away! Shakanah! I am leaving darling, please come say good bye to me!"

And out of thin air, Shakanah appeared,

"Good bye my sweet love. Take care, make sure Ivon protects you well."

Begani left and everyone turned to their rooms to unpack. Maul grabbed Shakanah by the arm,

"I am sorry to disturb you, but could you direct me to your communications room? I need to send a message to Buskin."

Shakanah looked down at his hand and her disappeared from between his fingers and reconnected to her body,

"It is down this hall, down the stair case, and take a left. I'll have one of the maids show you." And she clicked her long fingers and a little ghostly woman appeared. Maul soon followed her off. Talon turned to go to her room. As soon as she shut the door, she felt she was not alone. She reached for her light saber and ignited it,

"Who is there?" she asked. Shakanah appeared,

"It is only me."

Talon sighed, no use killing their host's wife,

"Why are you following me? What do you want? I am very tired milady, I had a long night."

Shakanah looked at her with pale blue eyes,

"I know. You are hiding something without even knowing it. I can hear it, but I do not know what it is."

Talon stepped back confused. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. When she opened them, Shakanah was gone.

In Savage's room, he felt something in the force. He closed his eyes and concentrated on it. It was Talon, he felt her. He also felt her cold fear at something unknown. Before he could tap into it to communicate with her, he was brushed with a calming feeling. It gave him confidence that he could face anything, You will need it, a voice whispered in his ears. He stumbled back wards. He knew that voice. It was the senator's wife. He felt there was something off about her. He sighed, he didn't care. He only cared about strengthening his powers and something else he could not identify.

In the control room Maul was talking to Buskin.

"Yes meet us at Begani's mansion here on Tatooine in the Lulahah Valley. You'll know. And bring the data I asked of you. I need it. Maul out." And with that Maul's message was over. He needed to go to his guest room to go over his plans one more time for any sign of a hitch…

At dinner that night it was a festive feast of roasted meat topped with vegetables and shiny juicy fruit. Everything smelled delicious. And top off the night the guests had the opportunity to drink red wine of the finest berries in the galaxy.

"This all looks absolutely delicious. One couldn't ask for a better dinner." Talon said. Maul looked around,

"Now where is our co-host?" he asked.

"I am right here." A silvery voice answered. Shakanah came floating down from a stair way. Savage looked up,

"Ok, what are you milady? One minute you're here, the next your not. Your whispering in people's ears, or floating from somewhere. So what are you?"

"SAVAGE!" Maul roared.

Shakanah raised her hand,

"No it is quite alright. I am a witch. A powerful one."

Talon eyed her,

"A witch? Which side do you delve in? Light or dark?"

Shakanah laughed,

"Neither. In a way I try to keep the a balance."

"That's impossible! A witch may start out on a side and slowly switch, but the side they end up on is the side they are meant to be. No witch can be able to use power from both without extreme consequences." Talon exclaimed.

"Ah but you see young darling, I made a deal with nature before I was even born, as a spirit, that if She allowed me to use power from both sides I would be her Immortal Prophet here in the real world to commense her teachings. Nature is neither light or dark. She only holds the balance to both." Shakanah explained.

"How do we know your not a phony who believes that nature chose her out of a willingness to believe?" Savage asked. Shakanah closed her eyes,

"Savage Opress, before Asajj Ventress chose you to be her servant you were a good hearted strong ordinary Zabrak tribal leader. Darth Maul, you were a strong baby boy given away as an infant to the Emperor. And finally Darth Talon, you were born on a planet one day know as Korriban. And you were raised as a Sith personal Hand to Darth Krayt. And since he was slain his last order was that all his apprentices, Hands, and assassins spread throughout the galaxy to ensure the Sith survival."

Talon sat awe struck,

"I believe her. There's no way an ordinary person in this time could've known that about me."

Maul spoke,

"I believe her too. Talon is right."

Savage mumbled,

"Me too."

With that everyone got on with their dinners and enjoyed their glass of wine.

The next day was full of exercises and training for Talon. She was feeling full of energy and the need to blow off the steam of what had happened to her lately. Her training exercises ranged from acrobatic flips, light saber fights, to hand to hand combat training. It felt good to feel her muscles pushing her off the ground and twisting her into flips and turns. She had choosen to practice out on Begani's huge stone patio. She figured it was a better place than most areas around the mansion. Savage came to watch her. For such a beautiful woman he could tell she was as lethal as a poison. She could crush a man's skull in 30 seconds or sever a person's hand in 10. You'd have to be highly trained to beat her. He was sure Maul would be a formidable opponent for her. He walked up to where she was drinking water.

"That's some pretty intense training." He commented.

"Thanks. Back at the Sith Temple it was ten times harder. In a way I miss the routine of training and enhancing our skills."

"Is there anything you don't miss about it? I mean I consider myself Sith, but not as close to you." He asked. She looked around,

"What I don't miss is the brutality that went on. Apprentices fighting or killing each other. There was never a kind word said to one another. But that doesn't mean I won't kill my opponent or harm someone to achieve a mission."

"Well you're quite impressive Talon. Mind teaching me some moves?" Savage asked. Talon looked at him and found his glowing yellow eyes staring into hers.

"Sure."

The whole afternoon was spent with Talon teaching Savage what deadly moves she had learned. It was harder for him to grasp them with his large size, but he got it. Maul watched them from the window,

"Good, at least someone is teaching him something useful." He turned back to his accomplice, "Now Buskin, do you have the information I asked for?"

A slithery voice answered,

"Why yes, yes I do. Holoprints to every Jedi cruiser, flag ship, speeder, every war machine they have."

"Good. Now I need you to get a list of every commanding officer they have, including high up clones. I also want Holoprints for any building they have in possession, including their precious Temple."

Buskin slithered away… "It will be done."

As the afternoon wore on the flashes of red, yellow, and black slowed down. They had practiced all day and Savage was the first to become exhausted. He traded his shoulder pads and armory shirt for bare skin and the cool pool. Talon sat on the edge dangling her toes in. She much preferred the hot shower over the cold of the water. It always came as quite a shock to her.

"Come on in! It feels great!" Savage called.

"No thank you! My lekku does not enjoy the cold! It shocks me!" Talon replied. Savage waded over,

"You are a crazy mad woman who is out of her mind." He whispered, "And it lulls me into your allusive eyes. Why must you always be so mysterious with yourself?"

Talon caught on,

"Because I am Darth Talon. I am master of seduction, master of the saber arts, and most importantly, I am not afraid."

Savage pulled her forward and twined his lips with hers. It felt so good, but it only lasted for a few seconds before he was hit with a force that pushed even the water away from him.

"What is happening?!" he called.

"I don't know!" Talon screamed. She suddenly felt crazy. She whipped her legs under her and ran for her room. Even before she came to the door, her mind unlocked it and she dove herself onto her bed, hysterically crying. A few minutes later Savage came and found the wreck of a lady huddled on the bed.

"Talon what is troubling you?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know! My mind is telling me one thing and my heart is telling me another! Their conflicting each other and I don't know which is right!" She screamed. She was being driven crazy. Savage pulled her up on his chest and kissed the top of her head. He kissed it repeatedly, gently. Eventually she felt herself start to heat up. She turned herself and kissed him, slowly and then madly, biting his lips and his neck. He switched her onto her back and pinned her hands down with his own. He slowly began to kiss his way down her breasts, down her harden stomach and pulled the leather thong she was wearing aside. He kissed around her opening and traced it with his tongue. Savage slowly licked the inside, teasing. He then flicked the tip of his tongue onto her clit. She started moaning loudly. He heard the door slam shut behind him. She began moving her hips to his rhythm and slowly she began to trickle out her gift of life to him. Quicker he started shoving his tongue inside her, against her clit. He removed one hand from her and inserted his large fingers inside her. She immediately wetted them down and started moaning louder. He kept tonguing her and moving his fingers. Just as she reached her climax he heard something… the tiny flutter of a beat… As she was panting he quieted her.

"Listen…" he whispered.

She tried.

"I can't hear anything." She said.

"Not with your ears. With the Force." He whispered back.

She closed her eyes and tuned in. She gasped…

"No...No!"


	6. Chapter 6

Savage backed up. He didn't want to believe what he thought he had heard.

Talon sat motionless. She couldn't bring herself to accept it.

They both heard the fluttering again. The tiny heartbeat that could be heard, but not seen.

"Talon… We cannot…" Savage said.

"What use is saying that now?!" Talon screamed at him, "I'm a disgrace to the Sith order!"

Talon got up very quickly and started pacing. Savage stood leaned against the wall, shaking. He was shaking very badly. It had been his destiny before but not now. Talon suddenly came crashing down onto the floor, crying.

Savage rushed over.

"How did this happen?! How did I end up pregnant?! Why?!" Talon bawled. Savage tried to take her into his arms, but she pushed him away. She curled up in a ball, obviously wanting to be left alone. Savage left.

Savage closed the door behind him. He was in a blank state. His mind still processing it. He had fathered a child. What was he going to do? How was he going to tell Maul this? Savage walked slowly and as calmly as he could to his room. As soon as he reached it, he settled himself in a chair and tried to reach into Talon's mind to check on her. He was hit with a wave of destruction. He was so lost in emotions…anger…desperation…fear…disappointment… but he found a tiny shred of happiness. He focused on that and tried to strengthen it to her to give her hope and support. Talon must've sensed him because out of nowhere Savage didn't feel any of the emotions from her. He tried again. Nothing. She must have closed her mind to all but herself, Well she is a powerful Sith…She's certainly capable of that, Savage thought. He went to retrieve another shirt. He was off to inform Maul of the news.

Savage found him in the library of the senator's mansion, looking up Sith legends and powers. Savage cleared his throat,

"Ah brother!" Maul said, "I wondered if you had forgotten about me! You've been spending so much time with the Twi'lek I was afraid you had replaced me."

"I could never replace my brother! Family is family. And above all family comes first." Savage replied, "Speaking of family brother…" But he didn't get to finish as the alarm went off. Maul looked up, Savage with him. The light for the hangar was flashing. They both rushed out to see a speeder ship take off, with Talon controlling it.

"Where the hell is that woman going?! After everything we've done she's deserting us?!" Maul roared.

"She has a reason Maul…" Savage said quietly.

"And what reason would that be?! We've given her a ship to for transport, a roof over her head, free meals, basically we've given her a resort! And this is how she repays?!" Maul retorted.

"She's with child you idiot!"

Maul looked dumbstruck,

"What? How? Who?"

Savage sighed,

"There's no easy way to tell you this… it's mine… The child she's carrying is mine… It happened a few nights ago at the hotel."

Maul looked at him,

"She made the right decision leaving. Now we don't have to deal with her."

"She'll be back… In time" a silvery voice called from behind them, "She's just confused and scared."

"Ah Shakanah, I had completely forgotten about you. Then again you don't make yourself very present. How do you know she'll be back?" Maul asked.

Shakanah pointed to Savage,

"Because of him she will be."

And she turned to leave. Savage heard a voice, clear as day in his head. He looked to see if Maul had heard it. He hadn't. He was walking away basically skipping in joy. Meet me in library. I will ensure your brother does not follow the voice said. Savage obeyed and hurried to the library. There he found Shakanah.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"You'll be missing her sooner than you think Savage. You two have a very special connection." Shakanah replied.

"What do you mean?" Savage asked.ow did Ho

"Think about your feelings to her Savage." Shakanah encouraged.

Savage thought about her. He thought about the way her eyes sparkle when she smiled. He thought about how she could be both calm and ferocious at the same time. He thought about the tender way she treated him, with affection. He felt his heart tug…

"I have feelings for her…" He said.

"Yes, that is why she will come back. Eventually she'll realize she has mutual feelings for you." Shakanah responded, "But she may find these feelings on her own or you'll have to go find her."

Maul was furious. He couldn't believe Savage. After all they had been through! He couldn't accept that Savage had fathered a child. This would take his only comrade from battle. He had to either get rid of this child or contradict Shakanah's prediction. He just needed time to figure it out first. He called a spy droid, "Track the missing ship and follow it to where ever it lands."

Away from Tatooine, Talon's face was streaked with tears. She still hadn't accepted the fact that she was carrying a baby. It's heartbeat fluttered again through the Force,

"Oh be quiet you!" She said. She had no idea where she'd end up. She punched in random coordinates into the navigator. She put the ship on auto pilot and set it to alert her of any invading ships. She then went off to find a place to sleep or spar with herself.

Back on Tatooine, Savage was still stunned she had left him here. After all they had bonded over. He shook his head trying to get her image out of his head. It didn't work. Her beautiful green eyes still preyed his mind. He looked up and found himself at her now empty room. He went inside anyway. He found one of her shirts on the bed. He picked it up and inhaled her scent. She smelled like rosy soap. He let the smell comfort his mind. But he also felt heartache. Who knew when he'd see her again.

He left the room and walked into his own. He rummaged through a bag and found the Moon Seer. He looked into it again and saw the same image as before, Talon holding something in her arms. Except this time he knew what it was. The Seer shifted back and showed him with her. Looking down at the baby that was soon to be with a tender loving look on his face. Talon looked at ease too. Savage put the Seer down. This was too painful for him to look at anymore. He picked up his light saber.

"Brother! Meet me on the patio! We're practicing!" Savage called.

A few days later Buskin returned with the list of all the commanders of the Clone Army, including Clones just as Maul had requested. Savage joined him this time in the business meeting.

"Very good Buskin. No one knows who you were delivering to?" Maul asked.

"No, no one knows." Buskin replied.

"Excellent. Now what I need next is all the Separatists banking leaders. Also see if you can get me in touch with this Count Dooku. I believe he might be willing to strike a deal with us." Maul said.

"I doubt it brother. I was his apprentice for a time and I tried to kill him and that wretched Ventress." Savage commented.

"That could be a problem, but I'll persuade him into it. Well off you go Buskin! Here's your payment. 200 unmarked credits." Maul handed him the money.

"Thank you Lord Maul." Buskin replied.

The brothers walked out of the office to the patio,

"I sense you are still distraught Savage?" Maul asked.

"Yes I am" but he couldn't tell him it was because he had feelings, "It is just hard to believe she would abandon us after all we offered her."

"Are you sure you are not distraught because she's carrying your offspring?" Maul inquired.

Savage looked at him,

"The child means nothing to me." He had lied to his brother. He wanted that child in his life. He wanted to be there when it was born and raise it. But for now he had to lie.

"Alright brother. Just making sure your loyalties are still straight."

Talon had landed on Naboo. She had covered herself, rented herself a nice little apartment for 3 months and then holed herself up in it. She hadn't really done anything since she landed. She didn't know anyone and she felt a little lost. She was suppose to be spreading the word of the Sith, but that wasn't on her mind a lot now. He was on her mind. Savage. She couldn't get him out of her head. She closed her eyes and with the Force tried her best to shut her mind down. It almost worked before he pushed through again. Talon sighed,

"This isn't working."

She paced. She had left because she was afraid of being shunned and she thought leaving would give her a new beginning. But her mind had brought a piece of him with her. I'm not going back! I just have to use what I've been given Talon thought. She yawned. She needed a nap. She'd hadn't been sleeping very well since she'd left.

"I'll sleep later. For now I need to focus on something" she said to no one in particular. Practice, practicing swordsmanship. That's what I'm going to do. Even if I have to be alone, Talon thought. She pulled her saber hilt from her belt and walked out of her apartment to find a park to practice in alone.

Back on Tatooine Savage felt lonely. His brother was so engrossed in whatever plan he was working on that he had not given much thought to Savage. Actually Savage had thought that since Talon had left that maybe Maul would become his big brother/master again, but he had become more distant. But Savage figured it was probably because he was still delved into his work.

The tracking droid followed the stolen ship's homing beacon. The droid tracked it to the middle of Naboo. It found it parked in a private hangar. The droid transmitted back to Tatooine.

Maul's comlink went off. He flicked the button and the droid appeared in a hologram. It began beeping off the coordinates of the ship's location.

"Very good BK12. Now I'm ordering you to search that planet for her face. Report back to me when you have found her. Maul out." Maul told the droid.

The droid shut it's communications off and floated off to find the Twi'lek Sith Lady.

Maul formulated a plan to get rid of Talon. I could go and kill her myself, but that would be too obvious. What about sending her poisonous flowers? Once she inhaled the scent they would attack her nervous system and kill her instantly. I doubt she'd know what type of flower they would be, and if she's not from this era, no one would even know who she is, thus disconnecting her ties to me and Savage, Maul thought.

"Absolutely brilliant Maul!" He said to himself. It was such a simple plan, it pained him to have to use it, but he needed to be discreet. He contacted Buskin,

"Buskin, I need you to obtain an odd request for me before you come back." Maul said.

"What request would that be my Lord?" Buskin's voice crackled through.

"I need you to find a bouquet of flowers that are poisonous and deadly when they are smelled. Odd request I know, but no questions asked."

"It will be done my master."


	7. Chapter 7

It had been 3 months since Talon had left the Zabrak brothers on Tatooine. She still felt horrible about it. She couldn't figure out why she still felt that way. It's obvious Maul didn't particularly care for me so therefore I don't give a damn about him. Savage though…What do I think of him? How do I feel about him? Talon thought to herself. Sure I feel something for him but only because I'm stuck with his blasted offspring…Although he was always nice to me and never treated me with the cold shoulder… And he… He treated me with tenderness… Talon shook herself out of her fantasy. There was no way she could ever think about that. Savage and Maul were probably more than happy to have her off their hands.

Talon sighed to herself,

"It's too late Talon. Deal with what you've got."

She went to take a shower and when she passed the holomirror she noticed the beginning bulge of the baby. A slight smile came to her face.

Maul was pacing back and forth in Begani's office. Maul had claimed it for himself with the Senator away. He was constantly checking his Holo Com for any message from Buskin. It had been 3 months since Maul had sent him for the Separatist communication addresses. If Maul had been the one to go on this mission it would've already been done. Maybe he should start doing his own missions… No he couldn't. Savage still wasn't ready to execute plans quietly and he needed to stay low to avoid the eye of the Jedi. No he needed a scummy bounty hunter to do his work, but he might need to hire one who was faster than his old accomplice.

Maul settled himself into a desk and pulled up a Holo Computer. He pulled up the bounty hunter list.

"Wow… this could take a while. There are more hunters than I thought. I'll just have to narrow it down to the richest of the hunters. It appears they usually do the best. Or maybe I should just pay that pirate Hondo a visit… Much easier than searching my way through this junk."

Maul got up out of the chair, It wouldn't do any harm to go ask him… Well even if he refuses…I have my ways of convincing him. Maul thought to himself.

He walked out to the lobby of the mansion, he sensed his brother was brooding on the roof. Maul let himself out into the courtyard and launched himself onto the roof of the place.

"Hello brother. What do you require of me?"

Maul frowned,

"Why do you think I require anything from you?"

Savage stayed silent. He was not the type to lead against his brother especially since he had already beaten Savage down.

"Whatever Savage. I'm going to the planet Florrum." Maul told him.

"Why are you going there? Last time we were there it cost you a leg and me an arm. I would think after that you would not want to go back and meddle in again." Savage replied.

"It honestly doesn't matter to me what you think. As long as you follow my orders I don't care what you think." Maul retorted back. Savage laughed on the inside, It is true my brother only ever wants something from me.

Savage looked around, Maul had disappeared.

Savage growled. He was tired of always being someone's puppet. First Ventress's, then Dooku's, and now his own brother.

"Maul would still be that crazed deranged monster on Minor Lotho if Mother Talzin had not sent me to find him. I'm suppose to be learning power from him and all I've learned so far is if I want something I have to be aggressive to get it." Savage stood up,

"Aaaaaargh!" He ignited lightsaber and jumped off the roof. He landed in the mansion's garden. He sliced a tree in half and ripped a tree up with the force and threw it at another tree.

"I can't stand it anymore. This is ridiculous! I've done everything everyone's ever asked of me and I get the underdog positions!" he said loudly. He ignited the other end of his saber and swung it around forcefully. He was fighting an invisible opponent.

After about half an hour, Savage had blown his steam off. He felt better, had his confidence up. He was a fearsome Zabrak. Tall, strong, gifted with dark magics, and a warrior with promising potential. He sighed. He walked back to mansion through the garden. It was dark out. The shadows reminded him of his home, Dathomir. It was so dark there, but peaceful in a way. Something red caught his eye. He pulled himself out of his dazed.

A beautiful red flower had bloomed in his path. It looked beautiful in the dusk. He stopped to look at it. His mind ran back to memories of her. This was the first time since she had left that he had thought of her. It had been painful for him to think of her so he had blocked her out and tried to cut the connection he felt with her. But before he could shut her out again all the pain and despair came flooding back. He thought about the way her beautiful green eyes had shone when he made love to her at the hotel. He thought about how he had been amazed when she showed him her combat moves. Savage sighed. He hadn't ever missed a person this much.

Wham! Savage looked up stunned. Oh, he had run into the grand doors of the mansion. He let himself in. The doorbell rang loudly.

"Wonder who that could be." Savage wondered.

He walked to the door and pulled it open. The person who stood before him was his brother's accomplice.

"Ah Buskin. Maul is not here at the moment." Savage greeted him.

"Ah well if you see him tell him he knows how to contact me." Buskin replied.

"Why don't you just leave what he requested here? He'll be back soon." Savage asked.

"Because he specifically instructed me not to give his items to anyone except him. And for the price he pays me, it's worth it to lug his crap around." Buskin said.

"Oh well I'm his brother so I think it's fine if you leave his "crap" with me." Savage replied.

"Ya well see, I don't care what you think. I wasn't hired and paid by you so therefore your opinion doesn't matter to me." Buskin retorted. Savage growled, he felt his anger boiling again. He pulled his saber out and saw Buskin's head roll. Savage bent down and grabbed the bag off of the bounty hunter's shoulders.

"That's what you get you scummy thieve."

Savage walked into the office that Maul had claimed as his own. Just as he was leaving it occurred to him that he had no idea what his brother had been up to since they left Mandalore. That dark presence that was coming to kill them was still there, but Savage still had no idea who it was. But because Maul was keeping him in the dark on his whole plan he decided to snoop through the files that were spread across the desk.

He found notes about the ships and commanders of the Republic army, especially Kenobi. He kept looking through, he found Maul's list of bankers he especially wanted to strike a deal with. He found a paper of notes and lists about what Maul wanted from Dooku… credits, droid army, ships, secrecy, equipment, Maul's lists went on and on. Savage had no idea how much Dooku possessed but Savage knew first hand he was a very important figure in the Separatists cause. Just as Savage was putting the papers back and the bag down he spotted a paper with Talon's name on it. That's strange. Maul never even liked her and yet here he is with her name on the paper. Maybe it's a list with all the uses she could have provided us with, Savage thought. He picked the paper and looked at it, he saw that Maul had written strange things all over, Saber duel – MUST be cautious quite the opponent, sending bounty hunter to assassinate, quiet plan to kill. Farther down the paper Savage saw Maul had circled something, Quiet plan – send flowers(no return location) she smells them thinking from Savage DIES. PROBLEM SOLVED.

Savage stepped back stunned. He couldn't believe his brother wanted to kill her. He looked at the paper again. He saw numbers he hadn't seen before. They were the coordinates to where the ship she stole had landed. He memorized them devising a plan in his mind. He looked inside the stolen bag and found the documents of the banking leaders and mega-grow seeds of a flower. Savage looked at the flower name. He knew these flowers. They grew on Dathomir, they were deadly to smell and even deadlier mixed with poison. Savage stomped the seeds out and stormed out of the office. He prepared for Maul's return.


	8. Chapter 8

"Brother what has kept you on Florrum for so long? Surely it does not take a week for you to find a suitable new bounty hunter?!" Savage asked his brother rather irritably.

"Have patience Savage. If I want missions done my way I need to take my time not to mention Hondo has been giving me everything I've asked of him. I'll see you when I see you." Maul replied. And that was the end of the conversation. Savage was bored with Tatooine. He had been left here alone for a week. There was always Shakanah, but she rarely made an appearance. And Savage didn't care, she wasn't much company anyway. Savage sighed. He had to learn patience and contentment with himself. He walked out of the communications room and wandered aimlessly around the home.

He was not sure where he was going but he ended up back in the garden. He looked around and sighed. It was so peaceful and quiet here. It was almost like he was on a different planet. He looked down and saw the flower again. He sat down under the tree it was planted under and decided to try meditating. Just close my eyes, relax, and drown everything out. Focus my mind on something, Savage thought to himself. He thought of how thrown around his life had been before he brought his brother back from insanity, how confusing it had been for him when the duo took over Mandalore and become allies with Death Watch. Then he thought of the night aboard the ship and how stunned he had been with the arrival of Talon. She's quite the lady. A fireball actually. But she was so… intriguing. She was scared and strong at the same time. Willing to benefit others, but afraid to benefit herself. Being on her own scares her…. She doesn't have to be alone… I'm here…

I'm here…

Talon heard it, but she didn't know where that voice had come from. She looked around, she couldn't see anyone attempting to talk to her. Talon shrugged her shoulders and kept walking to the SpacePort Center. She needed to get off Naboo before someone suspected someone. She might've not been known, but she could sense weak dark presences around and with her tattoos she was easily noticeable. She didn't want to be noticed quite yet.

She saw an employee of the Center,

"Excuse me what are the next available rides out to Nar Shaddaa?" she asked him.

"Huh. Just your just all beauty and no brains. Go check at the office." The employee replied.

"Perhaps I didn't make myself CLEAR," she said, "I'm wondering what are the next available flights out. And see… I'm not a waiting in line type of girl. And I suggest if you wanna keep living," She wrapped her hand around his throat, "That you had better learn to treat a lady better and give her what she wants WHEN she wants." Talon told him with a dangerous tone. The employee gulped,

"Uh..umm.. The next flights are… the closest one is a week and a half away." Talon smiled.

"Thank you darling that's all I wanted to know." And she walked by, but as she walked by she whispered to him,

"Looks can be deceiving."

Talon kept walking and laughed,

"I guess no one's noticed you yet." She said as she traced a finger along her belly.

Her plan for going to Nar Shaddaa was to look for another bigger apartment to rent and look for Sith connections there, plus it was a good planet to hide out on with all the illegal trading going on, she'd fit right in. She looked around, she'd miss peaceful Naboo, but she couldn't blend in. She went to a park and laid herself out in the sun. She liked the feeling of not having to go on any dangerous missions or having to train all the time. She loved having her own free time. She felt a little lost, but once she made it to Nar Shaddaa she'd figure it out.

I'm here…

Talon sat straight up. There was that voice again. She listened to it whisper in her ears. She concentrated on it.

"Savage…" she whispered. She could feel it burning in her heart. He was thinking of her.

"But I can't go back. I've gone over this. I left for reasons. And I can't go back." She said to herself. She laid back down in the sun, tracing her hand across her belly feeling her baby's heartbeat.

Savage felt the tug of his last thought. It wasn't a physical tug. It was more of a mental tug. I wonder how she's doing by herself. Or maybe she's found someone new to occupy her… I wonder how our baby is doing…if it's happy…

It was odd for him to think of himself as a father. Back on Dathomir he had prepared for it, but now as a free Zabrak he had never even thought about it, but now with the opportunity, it was a tempting thought for him.

"I wish I could bring her back, but she's already in Maul's line of sight," Savaged sighed, "Speaking of he and I need to have a serious talk about that!" Although I have a feeling it won't be just a talk… blades would come to cross that he was sure of.

"When is my damned brother coming back?" Savaged said to himself.

"Sooner than you think." A silvery voice answered.

"Great it's you. The ghost woman." Savage snorted.

"Just found you sitting by my flower." Shakanah answered.

"Your flower?"

"Indeed, it's one of my connections to this planet. It is how I help to maintain balance." Shakanah explain.

"Ya okay you crazy ghost. I'm gone." Savage said rudely. He wasn't in the mood to deal with her predictions and riddles.

Savage went to the communications room. He still had no idea what planet Talon had landed on. He punched them in to the coordinator system.

"Hmm Naboo… Never been there."

He felt better knowing at least what planet she was on and not lost to the galaxy. He hacked into the planet's security footage system and looked for any trace of her. He found her at the SpacePort Center. He couldn't make what she was saying, but he laughed when he saw her threaten the employee. After she was done intimidating him Savage watched the boy point to a HoloBoard.

"Nar…Shaddaa…" Savage whispered. Then Talon disappeared. Savage moved to the next camera and caught her in time to watch her stroke her belly. He paused it. He could barely see the bump of the baby. He felt his heart go out. Then he shook himself. He exited out of the footage and deleted his searches from the data base to keep Maul from finding her.

As Savage left the room he felt quite happy to know where she was and possibly where she was going. Then he stopped himself. Why was he happy he knew that? Why was he trying to figure out where she was going next? Most importantly, why was he still bothering with her?

"Because that's my child damn it!" He told himself, You know deep down it's more than that. You just don't want to admit it, his mind told him. Savage knew he just didn't want to admit it to himself. He was suppose to be heartless, cold, angry, and a warrior. A monster. But she had awakened something within him that been dormant for a while.

His comlink beeped,

"Hello Savage?" Maul crackled through.

"Brother." Savage replied

"I am on my way back. Things are settled with the Ohnaka Gang, we are priviledged free passage whenever we want and I have supplies for us and a new ship." Maul informed him.

"Great going brother. See you when you get back." Savage said.

Savage slowly walked. In a way he dreaded this conversation with Maul, but he knew it had to be done. Savage stopped in at the living room. He didn't care if it was someone elses alcohol, he needed a drink. He found a bottle of bourbon and helped himself to a glass. He turned and sipped his glass enjoying the burn down his throat. He stopped short at her room. He turned into it. He couldn't find anything of her's that she had left. He searched around the room. He walked into the refresher and found her robe. He set his glass down on the counter and picked up the robe. It still smelled like her. Savage sat down on the edge of the bath. What was he doing? She was on his mind more than she had been in the past 3 months. He tried to tell himself it was because she was a lady and no matter a lady is a lady or it was because she was carrying a part of him too… his baby. But he knew it was none of those.  
"I am inlove with her…"

Talon felt like a weight had been dropped on her chest. She sat heaving by the canal.

"What the…"

"I am inlove with her…"

It was Savage again! Talon knew it. It took her a minute to process what he had said. When she got it she almost broke down in tears. She was shocked that anyone could love her. She got up and just ran. I can run from my thoughts. I can run from my thoughts. But she knew she was only denying herself the truth. She stumbled up the stairs to her apartment and bolted her door shut. Talon collapsed on the couch and cried.

"I… I... I know he does…But I made…I made my decision.. I can't go back. He won't take me back. It's better this way. It's better." She tried to convince herself of it.

"All of this was a mistake." She tried to say…. But she knew it wasn't. She was heartbroken that after all he had done for her she had deserted him.

"I love you too Savage."


	9. Chapter 9

Maul was back in almost 2 days. He was showing off the ship he had acquired,

"This ship should be somewhat faster than our old one. And it has a cloaking device in it, much like what my own personal ship had back when I was Sidious's apprentice," Maul told Savage.

"It's very nice brother. How did you get those pirates to agree to give us free passage?" Savage asked.

"Well it was more a live or die choice," Maul answered.

Savage only grunted in response. He turned to pick up the crates of supplies. He picked them up easily and set them down in the corner of the hangar. Being the bigger of the two it was easy work for him.

After the crates had been organized and set Savage went through a corridor to the lobby of the mansion. He noticed that Maul followed him a few minutes later. He turned to find ask him about what his plans had been with Talon.

"Brother… I know your plot against Talon. I know you tried to plan her murder," he said. Maul tried to look dumbfounded,

"Savage what are you talking about? Why want to kill her? She's never done anything against me."

"That's exactly why I'm asking you! I found the paper with multiple murder schemes on it! I know you planned to use flowers and your lousy thief accomplice brought them here, only I killed him and destroyed the flowers. The only thing I cannot figure out is what your motivation is!" Savage shouted. Maul stopped short, he had him.. he just needed to think up something,

"Savage yes I wanted her gone, but only because she was extra luggage, a waste of space. And she was distracting you. The only useful thing she did while she was here was teach you some new maneuvers! That's it!"

Savage growled and snorted like a bull. He knew that Maul was lying. Savage grabbed his lightsaber and ignited it's glow,

"If you refuse to tell me on your own, I'll have to fight it out of you!" he screamed. He lunged at Maul and knocked him down. As he came down for his first blow Maul quickly brought out his defense. The buzzing of light beams crossing could be heard. Maul kicked his foot up, launching Savage off him. Maul jumped up and leapt onto the railing of the staircase and went for an aerial attack on his brother. Savage got up just in time to counter Maul's attack.

"Why won't you tell me?!" he screamed.

Maul gave no response. He just leapt back and ran out the lobby doors, a red blur through the house. Savage followed him. His saber slicing through the doorways and taking items out. He didn't care. He followed his brother's trail. Savage stopped in the garden. He could feel his brother's presence. He circled, looking for any sign of Maul. Savage felt a pressure on his back and then he was on the ground. He might've been bigger, but Maul had more skills. Savage turned and kicked Maul's legs out from under him. He had had enough of being bullied and treated as a child.

"No matter what your reasons, you will not harm her my brother!" Savage shouted.

"I will when I teach you not to disobey your master!" Maul growled.

He struck again at Savage. He was constantly slashing and looking for an opening in Savage's defense. He gripped his hand into a fist and Savage felt his throat become constricted, unable to breathe.

"If she continues to live one day you will leave and I will be left without an ally to rely on! With the Jedi and Sidious on my tail I need any comrade I can get! And who more perfect than my older brother who would die just for an approval from me?!" Maul explained. Savage felt his anger boil up. His free hand curled into a fist and suddenly Maul was the one unable to breathe. Savage fell to the ground, landing on his feet. He dropped his brother to the ground, gathered up all his strength and went for one last attack on Maul.

He heard his blade be stopped by another saber. Savaged growled. He gathered all his force strength and used it to propel his brother into a tree. Just as he was about to release it Maul stabbed him through the side of his abdomen. Savage yelped, but quickly released all his energy. He watched Maul slam into a tree and fall unconscious under it. Savage looked closer. He had fallen on top of the flower… crushing it. Looking at it gave Savage the shivers. He limped inside the mansion to the hangar, leaving a trail of blood as he did. He got to the new ship and fired it's engines up. He put in the coordinates he had gotten from the tracking droid. The ship lifted out of the hangar and shot off towards Naboo. Savage put it into high gear hyperspace and collapsed on the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

As the anonymous ship dropped into Naboo's main SpacePort Talon looked at it. She was confused that it had not registered when it got pulled it by the planet's security tractor beam. Oh well, she was looking for the ship to transport her to Nar Shaddaa. She had been scouting her trip for the past few days so she could have everything flow smoothly without her future plans being compromised. She found the transporter ship. Satisfied she turned to go back into the city to do some last bit shopping. There was a ruckus going on by the anonymous ship. Talon went to see what all the fussing was about.

All the women in the crowd were awed by what they were seeing. The Galaxy Rangers had forced their way into the ship when it had not responded.

"Then paramedics rushed aboard."

"Oooh! Their bringin someone out!"

"Oh damn! That's the biggest Zabrak I've ever seen!"

Upon hearing this Talon shoved her way up front. Who she saw being dragged out astonished her, she never thought she'd see him again. She pushed a Ranger out of her way and raced up to the doctors,

"Is he going to to make it? There's so much blood on him!" Talon asked them,

"I'm sorry miss who are you?" they asked her. Talon thought up something quick,

"I'm his girlfriend, he was coming to visit me from another planet," she lied.

"Ah ok, well if he's not seen soon he won't make it. He's losing a lot of blood," the paramedics responded.

Talon felt stressed out. She watched them take Savage way and attempt to pack him into the emergency speeder. She noticed his wound had a tiny green smoke trail coming out of it. She wrapped her finger through what was left of it in the air. She was struck with powerful darkness.

"No time to worry about that now! I need to follow that speeder!" Talon told herself. She jumped aboard the closest Speeder Railor and typed in the location of her destination. She also hit emergency to get to the infirmary center quicker.

Savage woke up feeling dazed and slightly woozy. His vision was fuzzy. He saw a red figure and reached for his lightsaber. It wasn't there. He started to panic and started stumbling for his saber,

"You won't get me this time Maul!" he shouted.

"Savage…"

He stopped fumbling. That voice definitely wasn't his brother. He looked again. As his vision began to clear he saw a twi'lek standing before him.

"Talon! Thank god your still here!" he said.

"Of course I'm still here, I refused to leave your side." She responded.

"No no! Not about that! Where am I?" then he remembered, "You need to go to Nar Shaddaa now! Maul will be coming after you and then after me."

"Savage I already made the mistake of leaving you behind, I am not going anywhere without you! End of story!" She shot back at him.

Savage sat up, his sheets fell to reveal his massive chest. He saw he had bandages wrapped around his lower abdomen. Then he remembered the pain of Maul's blade slicing through him. It was more painful than when he lost his arm.

He swung his legs over the railing of the infirmary bed he was in. If she's not going to leave now then I'll get her to where she needs to go to be safe.

"Sir you need to get back into the bed. You are not well enough to be walking. Your stitches will come out." A medical droid told him. Savage grabbed the droid's head and crushed it.

"Talon, if you refuse to leave, then I'm taking you to Nar Shaddaa." Savage said.

"Fine, but before we go I need to do something." Talon said. She grabbed his arm, whirled him around and kissed him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she deepened her kiss. Savage moaned, how he had missed her. She broke the kiss before it could get any deeper. She smiled and threw his shirt, shoulder pads, and armor at him.

Once Savage was fully dressed Talon used the mind trick to sign Savage's release papers. Then the couple snuck back to Talon's apartment.

"Is there anything I can get you Savage?" Talon asked.

"A glass of scotch would be nice. After the day I've had I need it." Savage replied.

Talon looked in her cooler,

"All I've got is a bottle of wine." Talon said.

"It'll work." Savage told her. Talon went to grab a wine glass,

"No glasses, just give me the bottle." Savage growled. Talon threw it at him. Savage popped the cap off and took a huge swig. Talon came down to sit by him on her couch. She positioned her body so she was pressed against him, but she could still look at him. Savage put a hand on her belly. He could barely feel the baby's heartbeat.

"How've you been?" he asked softly. Talon looked up into his eyes,

"Honestly… I've been driving myself crazy with thoughts of you. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't miss you. Every day I thought of you. And I think the baby has missed you too even though he/she didn't know you that long." Talon told him, "How about you?"

Savage sighed,

"The baby and you have been on my mind a lot, but I tried to busy myself with helping Maul and trying to figure out his plot. All I did was discover his plan to murder you. That's what really sparked my journey to find you. But just when I found out he had left for Florrum. When he came back I confronted him about it and we got into a fight and that's how I got this." He said and pointed to his wound. Talon sighed,

"Sounds like your days have been just as bad as mine. Except I haven't gotten into any fights!" She laughed. He laughed too.

"Talon… last time we saw each other I didn't know… I didn't know how badly I wanted a family, but since you've been gone I've realized it. But I'm glad that it happened with you, instead of a Nighsister…" Savage told her. Talon felt tears well in her eyes. She saw that he truly meant all that he saying.

"Savage… that is the sweetest thing any one has ever said to me. The only family I ever had was with at the Sith Temple, but now I realize that was never a true family. They only used the people around them and made us think we had no free will. We were merely pawns in a larger game. But with you I realize that the meaning of life is to be happy and follow our desires," Talon said. Savage smiled, slid his hand into hers, and squeezed it. The last thing he saw was Talon's smiling eyes before passing out.

Maul woke up underneath a tree. He groaned. Maybe he had trained Savage a little too well. His back hurt. Maul stood up and felt his back crack a little.

"Ah much better," he said to himself, "Now where has my crazy impulsive brother gone off to?" Maul quickly reached out with the Force looking throughout the entire house. He could not find a fresh trace of his brother. He walked into the hangar,

"God damn him! He took the new ship!" Maul was really furious now. His only living brother had deserted him. For her… Maul growled. Luckily he had a homing beacon on the ship for just this very reason. He glided into the communications room and typed in the ship's PLN(personal locating number). The Holo Screen blanked out for a second and then routed a route to a planet.

"Ah so you've run off to Naboo? Is that where your precious little twi'lek is hiding?" Maul said, "Well I have the old ship… not as sneaky and quiet, but she'll get the job done." Maul walked over to the HoloViewer and pressed a button,

"Dooku, I'm terribly sorry, but I have to cancel our meeting on Mustafar. When we finally discuss plans feel free to take your vengeance out on my brother." Maul told the Count.

"How unfortunate. I was looking forward to what you would offer to the Separatists. Another time. And perhaps I will take you up on that offer of vengeance," the Count replied.

Maul bowed and ended the call.

"To Naboo. To maim my brother." Maul laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

Talon packed up what belongs she had that were absolutely necessary. She looked at Savage. He was still passed out on her couch, practically falling off it. She tensed up. She needed him to wake up quickly. She could feel Maul's dark presence entering the planet's atmosphere. Talon walked to her front door. She waved her hand over the electric lock. It wouldn't stop Maul for long if he found them, but it helped Talon feel a little bit safer.

She walked over to Savage and tried to shake him awake,

"Savage. Savage! We need to get moving now! Maul is almost here to Naboo! Savage!"

It was no use. Savage was so passed out from his wounds. Talon paced back and forth. She went to her HoloViewer,

"Hello. Yes, I need an express service to deliver a few bags to the Nar Shaddaa SpacePort. And I need them to stay there until I arrive." Talon told the clerk.

"Alright who's name should they go under?" the clerk asked.

"Put them under, Charlotta. Excuse me but I have some other business to attend to. Thank you." And Talon hung up. She looked at Savage again. She really needed him to wake up, she could sense Maul's landing on the planet. It wouldn't be long before he followed their Force sensitivity to her apartment. I have to at least ensure Savage has a fighting chance to escape Talon thought, If it's a fight Maul wants, it's a fight he'll get. Talon sat on the floor of her apartment and closed her eyes. She focused on Force concealment from others. She slowly felt an invisible drape over her body. She focused on concealing others. She visualized the drape over her body falling on to Savage. Slowly the invisible blanket was lifted from her body and in her mind's eye she saw it fall onto Savage. She opened her eyes and reached out with the Force for Savage's sensitivity to it. Nothing. Good that means it worked. He'll be mentally invisible. Talon got up and changed into her battle clothes. She exchanged her white shirt for the black leather bandeau and black sash. Her wedge heels were stuffed into a bag and in their place was her thigh high black boots. She slipped her gloves on. It was almost a comfort to have her old clothes back on. Last but finally she found her saber hilt and clipped it to her belt.

Talon went up to the rooftop of the building and waited for the arrival of Darth Maul.

Maul exited his ship. He saw the fear of the people who saw them. He felt their fear radiate form them like a heater. They all retreated into buildings, ships, shops, whatever they could hide in. No one came out to oppose him, not even police or rangers. Hmm.. Republic must've sent out that I'm too skilled for the likes of them. He jumped up onto the rooftop of a building. In the distance he saw a red figure. He disappeared into the shadows for a surprise attack. How odd that only she is challenging me. Where is my blasted brother? They must be planning a double surprise attack on me. Well she won't get the chance to signal him! He thought. He sped forward with more motivation. Maul leapt up the wall to come standing with her.

"Ah so you've finally found me? Took you long enough. After all I'd researched about you I would've thought you'd have found me before now. Guess your not the warrior everyone thinks." Talon taunted him.

"It's always about you isn't it? No, woman. Actually you were one of the last things on my mind. The only reason I've found you now is because you lured my blasted brother from me!" Maul retorted.

"Ah such a petty little Zabrak you are. You think you're such a big shot because you were Sidious's little pet!" Talon said with a laugh. Maul roared and lunged at her. Talon ignited her lightsaber and caught his attack with one hand.

"Hahaha! You're so easy to see through!" she taunted. Maul made no reply and pushed harder against her defense. He flicked his wrist and changed his angle. He flipped back and came in for a side attack. Talon turned and used both hands to hold her saber to block his attack. Time to show this idiot what I'm made of! Talon thought. She flipped over his head and tried to slice her blade through his side. Maul turned his body to counter her attack. Talon kicked his leg out from under him. Maul dropped to one knee. She held her light saber from his throat. Just as she was about to decapitate him he forced her off the side of the building. Maul heard her hit a dumpster. He looked over the side of the building.

"What the?! Where is she?" he roared. Talon had disappeared from the dumpster.

"Looking for me?"

Maul turned Talon had a smirk on her face. She lunged at him for another attack. He moved out of her way pretty quickly but the end of her saber grazed his arm. Maul roared and ran at her. Talon jumped to another rooftop taunting him to follow her, and he did. She lured him away from Savage.

"I hope I'm impressing you in the tiniest bit dearest Maul!" Talon laugh. She quickly turned and raised her hand. Suddenly Maul was shocked and electrocuted. He yelped and gasped for air, trying to make the pain stop. Talon laughed increased her hold on him. Maul felt his anger broiling up. He screamed and Force-Pushed every object around him away. Talon was smashed into a wall. Before she had a chance to get up Maul had her by the throat. He carried her up into the air with the Force and attempted to squeeze the life out of her. Suddenly his grip was gone from her throat. Maul was knocked onto his side and was staring up at the fearsome figure of his brother.

Savage stood staring down at him growling in the back of his throat.

"I already beat you once brother. I can do it again!" Savage shouted. He reached down and picked his brother up the collar and threw him down an alley way. Savage rushed over to check Talon who had smashed to the ground when Maul's concentration broke.

"Are you okay Talon?" Savage asked, concerned, "Is the baby ok?!"

Talon looked up at him,

"We're fine… Just weak… Defeat…Maul…"

And Talon passed out. Savage roared with anger, how dare his brother harm her! How dare Maul attempt to end her and his child's life!

"You will pay Maul!" Savaged roared. Savage leapt down into the alley with his lightsaber ready.

"Brother I know you are down here. I can feel your anger." Savage called into the darkness.

"You were suppose to forget about her! You were suppose to stay by my side as my apprentice!" Maul roared. He leapt out from a rail above. Before his blade could come near his head Savage reached up and flung his brother down in front of him. Maul landed on his feet and advanced to Savage making quick slashes at his defense. Savage pushed him out onto the streets and battled him there in the opening.

They attacked each other with ferocity. You couldn't tell who was going to win. Maul was cunning and tactic, Savage strong and a quick learner. Savage always had a new move up his sleeve, with Maul always having a counter attack.

"How I could forget her?! She saw the real me! She never tried to force me to her will!" Savage screamed to his brother.

"But I'm your brother! Brother's stick together! Always!" Maul retorted to him.

"Brothers also don't subject each other lower than one another!" Savaged shouted.

"Maybe not, but you're too hot headed to see opportunities! You destroy everything!" Maul threw back. That was the end of the conversation. Savage tried to Force Push his brother away. But before he could execute his move Maul had him in a force choke. Before the lights went out for Savage, Maul was electrocuted from behind. He yelped and fell to the ground unconscious. Savage fell to the ground. He gasped for air and sat there heaving and panting. Talon rushed over. She placed a hand over his chest and used her dark Force powers to help open his airways and flow air into his lungs. Savage looked at his brother,

"Talon… I can't let him stay here and be taken into custody." Savage said quietly. Talon sighed,

"What do you suggest we do then Savage?"

Savage hung his head to think,

"He's got a comlink. I'll see if he's got Count Dooku's wavelength there. I'll request they come get him."

"Good idea." Talon said. She helped Savage up. Savage slung his brother over his shoulder and took him to the nearest hotel. Savage paid for a room for his brother to wait in. He then contacted Count Dooku.

"Oh look, it's my useless apprentice. Why are you contacting me you ignorant brute? Where is you're brother?" Dooku asked.

"He's quite passed out. He's waiting here at a hotel on Naboo's courtyard by the canal. Send a squad here to pick him up. He's in room 243B." Savage said.

"What makes you think I'll come rescue him form whatever he's gotten himself into?" Dooku inquired.

"Because he's a brilliant strategist, a fearsome assassin and he can accomplish a mission with his eyes closed. You'd be an idiot not to involve him in your campaign for victory in the war." Savage concluded. And with that the arrangements had been made. Dooku had agreed to send a spy of his in to retrieve the fallen Zabrak lord.

Savage came back to find Talon sitting in the lobby.

"Time to make our escape to Nar Shaddaa Talon." Savage said to her. Talon stood up, a little wobbly. Savage took her hand and helped her steady.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Savage asked her again.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just tired from the fight with Maul. He's quite the artist in saber combat. Now lets make that flight to Nar Shaddaa." The duo headed out the doors to the SpacePort.


	12. Chapter 12

Savage and Talon quickly walked down the exit ramps of the cruiser. Nar Shaddaa was obviously a lot busier than Naboo had been. Savage looked around, he and Talon didn't stick out too much here. There were aliens of all sorts hanging around the SpacePort. Talon looked up at Savage, he seemed so amused by this place.

"Have you never been here?" She asked.

"Talon… The galaxy is a large place. I spent most of my life on Dathomir waiting around on the Nighsisters." Savage replied, still looking around.

"So I'll take that as a no you have not?" Talon said, "Anyway I had our bags sent here. I'll go pick them up. Meet you back here in 10 minutes." And she left. Savage stood there unsure of what to do. An alien with two heads and 3 fingers came up to him,

"Hey yo man. That's a nice woman you got there! She could bring you in a lotta dough. Evera think of putting her out for rent or sale?"

Savage looked at this alien in disgust. He snorted at them and stood up straight, revealing his full height. The alien backed away and disappeared into the crowd. Savage walked around the Port's plaza just to get an idea of what was there. He was amazed at the diversity of people and businesses here. He was also glad to see that wasn't a lot of public security. He did however notice the Shadow Guards. He had spent enough time with Maul to know who they were and the power they possessed.

Savage tried to blend into the crowd back to where Talon was suppose to meet him. He did not want to catch the attention of the Shadow Guards. Talon returned carrying a few bags that obviously belonged to her.

"Hello Savage. I am back with the luggage! Where to now?" Talon asked him.

Savage looked around, he wasn't too sure of what to do,

"I'm not sure. I'm not use to being in charge in these situations."

Talon huffed,

"Fine let a lady handle this!"

And off she went through the SpacePort. Savage quickly followed her. He was glad she was a bright red color because she was moving fast and he could've lost her a few times if it weren't for her coloring.

Soon they made it to the streets of the crime filled moon. Savage stood next to Talon. She hailed down a TurboCar. Savage held the door open for her, Talon smiled as she slid in. After she had gotten in Savage joined her. The droid driver waited for them to figure out a destination.

"So milady where to now? Hahaha all you've done is led us to the streets." Savage smiled.

"Hahaha I've done more than you have since we got here! Now I believe there's a Sith base located somewhere here. Droid driver take us to the other side of the moon. Once we get there take us to level V114. Here's the credits." Talon handed the credits to the droid. With that the engines of the TurboCar fired and away they went. Savage turned to Talon. He waved his hand and the partition between the droid and the passengers closed.

"So how many missions have you been on back in your old life?" Savage asked her.

"Too many to count, but I've seen a lot and been to a lot of planets. Nar Shaddaa was always one of my favorites because it was so easy to blend in and I didn't have to worry about hiding from my targets. It was so easy to just be myself." Talon told him.

"So exactly why did you leave your time dimension in favor of ours?" Savage asked.

"Lots of questions today huh? Well after my master, Darth Krayt, was killed his last order was that all his Hands, which was what I was, his apprentices, basically everyone in his Sith Temple on Korriban to spread throughout the galaxy and spread the word of the Sith." Talon said.

"That still doesn't explain why you chose to come to my time." Savage stated. Talon sighed,

"Well seeing as we have a long trip ahead of us…" She told him everything from her old life. She told him how she was so loyal to Krayt that she killed her own master when he ordered it. She told him how she had tried to turn a Skywalker descendant to the Dark Side. Lastly she told him the final battle she had protecting her ultimate master and had failed.

The duo reached the other side of Nar Shaddaa and down to level V114. As they unloaded out of the TurboCar Talon looked around to make sure of no attackers upon them. Savage grabbed her bags and hefted them off the ground.

"By the Dathomirian Gods! Even for being a Sith Lady you still have as much luggage as a Senator!" He exclaimed.

"Us ladies… when we see something we want, we get it if we can," she smiled, "The can part is not a problem for me. I raided the Sith's vault before all the other apprentices could."

Savage laughed. For how gentle she has been with me it's easy to forget how ruthless she is! Savage thought to himself.

Talon led them through the lower level until they came upon a large dark monastery. Talon looked a bit confused.

"This is where the Sith base was when I came here last time… Maybe that's here…"

"Remember Talon that the last time you were here it was in the future. It could've been remodeled. What are you looking for?" Savage asked.

"My dear Savage I'm looking for the Sith symbol engraved somewhere on the building." Talon replied, "It's not here I believe. Damn! Where are we going to go now?"

Savage shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not sure. I survived just fine when I was searching for Maul. We may have to ditch your luggage to survive until we can find some where to stay. I'm tired of hotels. Plus your Sith. You should be use to surviving with nothing."

"Ah but you forget that I had Krayt's assistance and a ship that belonged to me. Look let's just… see if we can find somewhere to stay before we ditch my belongings." Talon said.

"Fine. But let's get out the darkness first. Let's go find a diner or tavern to spend the evening hours in."

"Better than standing here talking."

This time Savage led the way. He closed his eyes and used the Force to lead him to civilization. His mind's eye saw the spirits of the people. He opened his eyes and realized he truly had led them to the tavern. He opened the door with Talon following him in. Every pair of eyes was on them when they walked in. Savage held his breath, wondering what was going to happen. Nothing did, except every male human, alien, or humanoid's eyes were on Talon. Savage growled, she was beautiful, but she was HIS beauty. His growl must have been loud enough for the males to back off because soon they were back to their own activities. Savage and Talon made their way to a table in the back of the tavern.

"So… get jealous much?" Talon asked playfully. Savage ducked his face away from her,

"Zabraks are… a prideful species… we are very protective of our… prizes."

"Ah ok. Well I could strike down all anyone who threatens me you know." Talon winked.

"I haven't forgotten!" Savage said to her. They talked for a little bit more on what to do for their situation,

"Look Talon, I love you, but we cannot live on the streets for long with all your luggage and our baby on the way." Savage told her.

"Savage that's at least 6 months away!" Talon responded.

"So? We still need a place to settle into and a safe place for a newborn." Savage explained, "Quite frankly I like all the diversity here and how we can just blend in, but this place is obviously full of criminals."

"Maybe but we're Sith." Talon replied.

"Yes we are, but that'd be our child and we'd know it so we'd take care of it and treat it as we do to another. Here it could be treated as how the criminals here treat one another." Savage countered, as he gestured his hand to the crowd. Talon looked in time to watch a human accidentally bump into an alien. They each broke into a fist fight with each other. Talon looked back at Savage who had his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"Alright Savage you win. What do you want us to do?" Talon asked.

"I want us to get off this planet. It's dangerous for our coming baby." Savage said.

"Fine. But I want to stay here for a little while longer for memories and try to at least fill Krayt's last order. Please Savage? He was my ultimate master." Talon begged him.

Savage gave in to her, "Alright Talon… But like I've said we are NOT living on the streets here."

He waved his hand and ordered them food, a waiter came over quickly,

"What can I get you?"

"I'll have a craw-maw," Savage said, "and you….?" He gestured to Talon,

"Yes, I'll have the Quekka-fish."

"Any drinks for you two?" the waiter asked.

"I'll have a glass of whiskey." Savage asked.

"And I'll just have water tainted with a berry extract?" Talon asked.

"Yes of course. I'll be back as soon as I can with your dinners!" said the waiter and off he went to give the chief their food orders.

Savage and Talon resumed their conversation,

"Okay fine so it's settled. After dinner I'll ask around for a good place to stay." Savage said.

"Well if we're only staying for a little while why don't I buy us a ship that we can live in while we're here? We'd have the option of leaving for any reason and we could go anywhere!" Talon said.

"That's a great idea!" Savage said happily. They spent the next hour talking about their future, the food, and how Talon was going to pursue spreading the Sith teachings.

After their dishes had been collected and Savage was sipping his whiskey, they set in motion to ask about a ship dealer. Talon stayed at their table to keep an eye on the luggage.

Savage got up and walked over to a criminal encircled by his obvious entourage.

"Oh look boss! A Zabrak! You don't see many of those!"

"I bet cause he's big he thinks he can do what ever he wants! Well not here! I'll whoop his ass!"

"A fine lookin Twi'lek he's got though! Haven't seen her on the circuit before!"

Savage growled at these comments,

"Ya I'm the last Zabrak you'll see."

The three talking criminals fell to the ground and Savage put his lightsaber away,

"What would you like from me?" the leader asked.

"All I want to know is where to buy a good ship. Judging from you "classy" crew and your spendy armor you should know one." Savage said.

"Well you have come to the right place my friend! I can tell you a good ship dealer… for the right price." The leader said, his eyes sliding to Talon. Talon looked back, her eyes piercing the leader's. Savage turned his head back to the leader. He laughed. He ignited his light saber and brought it up to the leader's throat,

"You tell me a ship dealer or else I will end your life. And that's a promise." He said.

"Ugh fine! Koboba Mamara! He's located on level W29!" the leader wailed.

"Are you telling me the truth or lulling me into a trap?" Savage questioned.

"The truth!"

"Well you've been quite helpful. Now get out of my sight while I'm feeling merciful." Savage said. The leader scrambled up and ran out the door. Savage walked back to Talon.

"I found us a dealer."

"I heard."

They sat there together debating what to do for the night. The barkeeper came over,

"You two looking for a place to stay? There's a room above the tavern. The boss wants to repay you somehow for making a fool out of that criminal leader. You can have it for the night."

"Yes we are actually. Thank you so much."

Savage picked up Talon's luggage and looked for a door to lead upstairs.

"Where's the entrance?" Savage asked, confused. Talon closed her eyes and reached into the Force,

"Out here. Follow me." Talon told him.

They walked outside and saw the stairs leading to a small upstairs cabin. The duo made their way to the cabin.


	13. Chapter 13

Savage opened the door. The cabin was a little dusty, but otherwise clean. He walked in and dumped the luggage onto the floor. There was a small sink in the corner of the cabin. Talon saw it and rushed over to it. She splashed the water onto her face. Feeling refreshed she glided over to the bed and collapsed. Savage rinsed his face off as well and slid off his shoulder armor. He sat next to Talon. He picked the upper part of her body up and cradled her in his arms. He lifted her head up and planted a kiss on her lips.

"I feel like I haven't done that in a while." Savage said gently. Talon sat up straight,

"You haven't."

She leaned into Savage's chest and kissed him. Savage returned her kiss. Talon's hands traveled down to the hem of Savage's shirt. She pulled it up over his head. She stopped to stair at him for a few seconds before returning to kissing him. She pushed him against the wall on the bed. But before she could go any further Savage's animalistic side came alive and he ripped Talon's bandeau off and quickly slipped her sash off her hips. Then he let her kiss his lips. He felt her lips travel over his cheek, down his neck. She kissed and licked his neck up and down, throwing in the occasional nip. He shuddered when she hit pressure points. Her kisses moved down over his powerful chest and across his abs. Talon's tongue trailed every line his of his abs. Savage moaned and shuddered with pleasure. Talon's hands slowly tugged his pants off. Her hands started caressing his throbbing need for her. He moaned louder and was moving his hands along her curves and among her breasts. Talon's lips moved down and Savage felt her tongue fondle his length. Her tongue around his entire length and at the same time her tongue was moving her hand started stroking him. Savage kept moaning louder. He started moaning Talon's name. His hands gripped the mattress as he felt himself building up. His entire body tensed up. He screamed just as he came inside her mouth.

He laid there for a minute panting and then grabbed Talon and flipped her over. He kissed her all over murmuring her name and how he loved her. His hands searched her. They found her opening and explored it. Talon inhaled gasping and moaning at the same time. Savage moved his lips all over her body leaving her entrance for last. He pleasurably tortured her. When his tongue found her hot opening he dove his tongue in. Then he moved to her click and starting flicking circling it. Talon screamed and loudly moaned. She gripped his shoulders and dug her nails into his back. Her back started to arch and her hands clung to his shoulders. She started panting and screaming as she started to orgasm.

As she finished Savage slid his length into her. He felt himself pulsing with the need to penetrate her. Talon gasped as she felt him slid in. She had forgotten how he felt. She tightened around him as he started to ride her. Talon groped his strong arms and kissed his neck in between pants. Savage's arms wrapped around her back and lifted her up. Her legs wrapped around his torso and Savage pushed her against a wall. He pushed himself against her. He felt her nipples brush his chest. He kissed her shoving his tongue in her mouth. Talon slid off him and strode to the bed. She positioned herself so her ass was facing him. Savage stood and could see her moist opening from where he was standing. His cock throbbed and pulsed. He walked to her and kissed the nape of her neck and down her spine. He felt her shudder with desire for him. He positioned himself and drove his need into her again. This time he gave it everything he could. As he entered Talon swirled her hips. Savage moaned loudly. He started panting faster and faster. He stopped and collapsed in a massive heap next to her. Talon pulled up the blankets and snuggled next to him for the night.

The next day after Savage and Talon had packed up their belongings and said thank you to the barkeep they had decided to go look for the Koboba character. Talon again hailed a TurboCar and told the droid driver their destination. It was a short ride. Soon they stood outside a bleak looking building.

"Well I guess this is it?" Talon said, "If he's suppose to be good we should find a good ship here." Savage only nodded. The duo walked inside. A humanoid alien met them at the door,

"I told you idiot… Oh… you're not them, good. What can I do for you sir and milady?"

Talon stepped forward,

"First off, who are you?"

The humanoid cringed at the sight of her.

"I'm Koboba Mamara. I'm a black market dealer. I can get you just about anything you need."

Talon was satisfied with this answer,

"Lovely. We're looking for a ship to buy. It has to be reliable, big enough to support three or four people, it must have a weapons system, cloaking, and fast. And obviously the basics in any ship."

Savage chuckled, Talon had quite the list of what their new home had to have. It didn't matter to him, she was paying for it.

"I think I have just the thing for you two!" Koboba exclaimed, "If you two will kindly follow me to the ship yard."

Talon and Savage followed the strange humanoid to an elevator. They loaded into it and Koboba pressed a button. The elevator lurched upward. It stopped at the top floor. The doors opened and the roof of the building revealed to be a landing platform of ships. Koboba led them to a big light green ship.

"This ship can hold up to 4 people, has 4 living quarters, decent weapons system, and is somewhat fast despite its large size. It does not have a cloaking system, but I could check the market for one and install it in your ship for very little credits." Koboba explained to them. Talon walked around it. She motioned for Savage to follow her and he did,

"What do you think?" she asked.

"I don't know much about ships. I normally just steal them and then I'm gone. Pick out what you like my love." Savage told her. Talon walked back to Koboba,

"I'm not completely sure on this one. Do you have anything else?" Talon asked.

"Why yes I do. I have a Naboo crusier ship that some man stole and then junked on me. Let me show you." He led her away. Savage followed them.

"This cruiser is obviously large, but it is very fast like a bullet laser. It has one large room where the queen of Naboo would reside in the ship. It does not have a cloaking device, but again I can look for one in the market. It has 3 living quarters and the cockpit serves as a communication room as well. As for weapons it does not have a weapon system although it does have very efficient deflective energy shields, but it could easily be modified." Koboba told her, "But this one costs more because it from Naboo and because of its size."

"Cost is not an issue for me. But I'm most definitely not buying a star cruiser or war flagship." Talon said, "But I like this one. Do you know of a paint shop we could take it too? I'm not interested in the silver."

"Yes I do, but they can be shady…" Koboba told her.

"If they deal with me they most definitely will not be shady. I can guarantee that." Talon said confidently. The salesman looked at Savage, "Trust her when she says that." He told him.

"Okay miss, well this ship is 1500credits." Koboba said. Talon handed over the credits. Koboba handed her the flash to operate the ship,

"I'll go check the market for a cloaking device."

"Couldn't you just rip it out of one of your other ships?" Savage asked.

"That's impossible to ask! It would depreciate the value!" Koboba told him. Savage sighed it was pointless to even ask. He followed Talon into their new ship. He walked in and was surprised by how nice it was. He followed her presence into the big room of the ship,

"This is quite the ship, Talon." He stated.

"I know but think of everything it offers. It's my dream ship. And it's big enough for our baby to have a real home!" Talon said excitedly. Savage dropped the bags he had been carrying and swooped Talon into a hug.

"I'm happy you're so pleased with the ship."

As Talon and Savage were exploring their new home Koboba came back,

"No cloaking devices are for sale. I'm sorry. The paint shop is located on the other side of Nar Shaddaa. It's called Paintalus." And with that the salesman left back down to his office to wait for them to leave his rooftop. They shut the exit ramp and made their way to the cockpit of the ship. Talon gave the ship a minute to boot up. It hummed to life and almost sang at the joy of being used. Then Talon typed in the name of the paint place into the ships database. The coordinates came up. Talon confirmed them and the ship lifted away to fly them there.

"So what color are you painting our new home to be?" Savage asked, "Red?" Talon snorted,

"Don't be silly! That would make us more obvious than we are! No, I'm going to have them paint it black but leave a shine on it to retain it's sleek beauty."

She walked out of the cockpit,

"Oh Savage?"

"Yes?"

"Stay here."

And with that she was gone.

Talon walked into the paint shop.

"Ah we got us a lady. But that's a Naboo ship, she don't look Naboo! What do you want woman?" a worker asked her.

"Really? What a dumb question. I want you to paint my new lovely ship. And don't try to rip it apart because I know that's what you guys do sometimes. And plus if you do… I will hunt every one of you down." Talon said. She ignited her lightsaber for effect of her threat. The workers backed up a bit. Talon smiled,

"Whoever's in charge I want the ship black but leave a shine in the paint."

An alien came forward,

"That'll be 400credits."

"I'm assuming you're in charge?" Talon asked.

"Yes mistress."

Talon handed over the credits. She called Savage out so they could paint the ship.

An hour later the ship was done with its improvement. Talon and Savage boarded back on and took off to look for somewhere to land their new home. Talon found an empty hangar. She lowered them there and then relaxed in the master bedroom of the ship. Savage had put her luggage in there. She got up and started unpacking. Savage came in a few minutes later to watch her. She kept folding and hanging,

"Are you just going to sit there and watch me? Or are you going to help?"

"How would I know what goes where? I'm a male. I have no idea how female philosophy on clothing items goes." Savage laughed. He laid back on the luxurious bed. He had never laid on anything so soft,

"How long do you think that idiot had this ship?" He asked.

"I don't think very long seeing as it's not too dusty inside and the systems are too slow at starting up. But he had it for quite a high price," Talon mused, "but it should work well for us. At least you fit!" She turned and smiled. Savage lifted his head up to look at her,

"I love you."

"I love you too, Savage." Talon said.

Savage spent the rest of the afternoon trying to modify the energy shields to deploy some sort of weapon,

"Blasted! This is not as easy as that humanoid had said!" He said.

"Not easy for those who don't know." Talon laugh. Savage looked up. He had not heard her come in,

"Then why don't you demonstrate for me?"

"Gladly."

Savage hopped out of the ship's lower compartment. Talon dove down,

"Now see my dear Savage, you take this purple wire and spark it to this green one… and let's see… we'll put this carbonator out and put it over here… Let's move this to here. Oh… the extra energy to deploy the shields… let's re-route half the energy to the thrusters and use the engine's outlets as the guns." Talon hopped out,

"See? Not too bad a job. We'll have to obviously buy parts to add onto to have a real very efficient gun, but then we can add the power back to the shields. But for now it'll work."

Savage looked at her work,

"Well when we install it you'll have to show me so I can do it myself eventually."

Talon smiled. She got up and walked up the ramp to the living part of the ship. She stopped at the maids quarters in the ship,

"We could make this the nursery."

Savage was right behind her,

"Perfect idea. And the meeting area of the ship could be transformed into a training area like what we had on my brother's ship when I first met you."

"Sounds good. What… what do you suppose became of your brother?" Talon asked.

Savage sighed,

"I guess he could've become Dooku's new apprentice since I did not work out. But it would be quite the partnership. Dooku is a leader just as my brother became to me. It could be anyone's battle between those two. But I doubt he could find us here on Nar Shaddaa and when we move we need to be discreet about it to cover our trail. We should also mask our presence when we arrive and leave." Savage kissed her on the forehead,

"It's late though Talon. Go make yourself comfortable and I'll be right behind you."

He watched her leave and then made his way to the ship's cockpit. He wanted to buy a weapon system for the ship before they left. Because where they were going next probably didn't have the abundance of black market items like Nar Shaddaa did.

He looked through the database on the ship and found a package deal of missiles, attachable gunners, and deployer droids. He ordered it and put it on express order. Savage then got up to go to his and Talon's room. He found her fast asleep curled up in the blankets. He stripped his boots, shoulder armor pads, and shirt off. He crawled in next to her and pulled her up to his chest. He rested his head on top of her lekku and fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Talon got up early and quietly left the ship. She wrote a note for Savage "Gone out. Will be back in a few hours." Talon had dreamt of a way to spread the Sith teachings. She walked around until she found an empty building. She broke inside the building and made her way to the biggest room. Once she had found it Talon settled herself on the floor and started to meditate. She sent out the feeling of the dark side as best and far away as she could. She figured with all the crime and violence here it would be good grounds to start the Sith teachings.

Talon focused on the dark side… all the power it could give… all the insight and lessons one learned from it. She opened her eyes and heard a small movement. She looked around. At the end of the room stood two small boys and a boy Twi'lek. She ignited her lightsaber. They sank back from the power it possessived. She lowered it,

"No need to fear little ones. I am here to teach you the way of the dark side."

They came forward more eagerly now. Talon pointed her lightsaber to the first boy and rested the blade just above the boy's shoulder,

"What is your name?" Talon asked.

"My name is Malxk." The boy answered.

"What has driven you here Malxk?" Talon inquired.

"I was driven by the anger that I felt." Malxk told her.

"What has caused this anger?" Talon asked him.

"The anger of watching my mother throw all our life to a man who is using us!" Malxk exclaimed.

Talon turned to the next boy, the Twi'lek, and proceeded with her lightsaber,

"And what is your name little one?" she asked.

"It's Qaje." The boy answered.

"Why are you here?" Talon asked him.

"I'm here because I lost my beloved sister because of slavery…" The boy answered quietly, "I don't know where she is or what became of her! My mother and father didn't even try to help her! They just stood by and let her go!"

Just as Talon was about to respond the 3rd boy spoke up,

"Ya well look at you. Obviously you didn't even try to be the hero either."

Qaje turned to him,

"Shut up Jorax!"

The 3rd boy, Jorax, crumpled to the ground holding his throat gasping for air. Talon put her hand on Qaje's shoulder,

"Good. You have embraced your feelings. Let him go. Perhaps one day you will get the chance to vanquish him."

That seem to satisfy Qaje for now. His mind let Jorax free. Talon proceeded to Jorax,

"Jorax why are you here? Why did you choose to follow the path of dark side?"

"I came here because I have been beaten down and left to die all my life! I was abandoned and left for dead!" Jorax croaked out.

Talon stood up,

"All three of you have exhibited signs of the dark side: betrayal, attachment, and abandonment. In order to hone the dark side you need to embrace and accept these feelings. Unlike the Jedi" the boys all scuffed at the name, "we embrace our instincts, thoughts and feelings. We let them consume us and fuel our desires. We look out for those we truly care about and search for our own desires. We don't sacrifice ourselves for the well being of others." Talon disignited her lightsaber and clipped it to her hilt, "I sense the Force is strong in all of you. It has guided you to where you belong. Accept the path is has set for you and then you will become truly great." She walked in a circle around the boys and felt their spirits become in-tune and one with the Force.

"Does accepting the path it has set for you include running from your death?!" a voice called out of the shadows. Talon quickly turned. The boys backed into each other, ready to defend themselves. Talon searched the darkness, she knew that voice. She ignited her lightsaber, still searching. She heard the clanking of the metal human feet hitting the ground.

Out of the darkness Darth Maul appeared,

"I believe it also means not running from your enemies."

"If it involves certain death, I will choose to run to preserve my own life."

"What a coward."

Talon snorted,

"Hardly. I've faced worse foes than you."

Maul lunged forward and tried to gut his saber into her belly. Talon quickly avoided this tactic. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the boys running for the doors. She drew her attention back to Maul. She flipped into the air and kicked him in the chest. He fell backwards, but before he hit the ground he performed a backflip and landed to face her again. They clashed lightsabers and Maul tried to put pressure against hers, but she was equally as strong as he was due to all her Sith training. She lifted a hand and projected Force lightning at Maul he caught this with his lightsaber and absorbed it. Maul flipped over her to catch her in an attack, but before he could come down Talon grabbed him with the Force and flung him against a support pillar. Maul roared and lunged at her in a series of attacks. Talon parried against all this attacks, but in her mind she was sending a plea to the galaxy to help her in some way.

Back at the ship Savage had seen Talon's note and assumed she was fulfilling her assignment the best she could. The weapon system had been shipped overnight and Savage had been busy installing it into the ship. Savage felt a strong twinge fly through his body. He didn't know what it was, but he felt the need to follow his instincts on it. He left the lower decks of the ship and popped into the cockpit. He fired the engines and piloted the ship out of the hangar and towards an abandoned building. Inside he saw two faint red glows,

"Oh no. Please don't let it be Talon!" Savage pleaded with himself. In his heart though he knew it was. He blasted at the wall of the building until it came crumbling down. Inside he saw it was Talon and… Maul! Savage couldn't believe his eyes. Savage watched Talon battle his brother for a moment. He couldn't believe how quickly she was countering all his attacks perfectly. Just as he was admiring her Maul kicked her leg out from under her. Savage watched her crumple to the ground. Maul brought his hand up into a fist. Talon elevated off the ground holding her throat. Her eyes slid to the hovering ship. Savage felt her eyes pierce his and stare into his soul,

I'm sorry… I tried… She told him.

Savage roared and blasted the guns at his brother,

"Why must you follow me everywhere?! Let me go! Let me have my own domain!"

Savage watched Talon fall to the ground, but Maul was nowhere in sight. Savage stopped firing. Suddenly he saw the ground beneath Talon was crumbling. He hit the hovering signal and rushed to the ramp of the ship. Before the ground gave way he leapt from the ship into the building. He picked Talon up in his arms and was about to jump to the ship before Talon whispered,

"My saber…"

She feebly pointed to it. Savage leapt back to the ship and with lifted a hand to call her saber to him. It flew to his hand, He then proceeded inside the ship and quickly walked to the medical bay of the ship. He placed her on the table. He looked her over. She seemed fine,

"How are you Talon? Talon! Wake up!" Savage said frantically. Talon opened her eyes,

"I'm… I'm fine… How… How did he… find us?"

"I don't know… Dooku must have spies here… or someone gave us away. I don't know. But we're leaving. Rest up a bit. I'll take you to our room." Savage said to her. Talon closed her eyes and passed out. Before Savage left the medical bay he grabbed a cantine full of water. He placed her in their bedroom and left the water on a stand for her. He quickly made it to the cockpit and disengaged the hovering signal. He steered the ship out of the moon and into the space. He coordinated it for dead space for the time being.

He sat there. He didn't know where he was going to take them. He could not think of any place that Dooku or Maul could track them to…

"Except…" He said quietly. He punched in the coordinates and walked back to check on Talon. She was still asleep. He went and settled himself back in the cockpit. They had a long trip ahead of them.


	15. Chapter 15

Talon woke up alone. She looked around and saw that Savage had left her a water cantine. Suddenly her throat felt parched and her stomach hurt,

"I bet you'd like a drink of something wouldn't you?" she said to her baby. She got up and grabbed the cantine. She gulped all the water.

"Now time to see what Savage has planned for us."

Talon walked out to the meeting bay, he wasn't in here. She decided to head for the cockpit. The doors slide open and Talon saw Savage's feet hanging out of the main control chair. He was slouched with his head drawn forward and arms crossed. Talon giggled,

"How adorable! I wish I had a HoloCam!"

Savage awoke with a start at the sound of her voice. He then realized it was only her and relaxed,

"Hello my beauty!" he said to her sleepily. Talon smiled,

"Hello. So where have you plummeted us to?"

Savage smiled back,

"My home."

"Which is?" Talon inquired.

"Dathomir."

Talon sat back. She had never been to Dathomir. She knew practically nothing of it, except it's name and witches had lived on it. Well now that she came to think about it they were probably living there now. She had to remember she was in a different time.

"So what's Dathomir like? I've never been." Talon said.

"It's a planet that was untouched by the Clone Wars until that wretched Asajj Ventress showed up. Luckily only her kind seemed to be the ones that the Separatists army eradicated. Hopefully my village and tribe survived." Savage told her. Talon stared out the window into space,

"Is it well populated like Coruscant or Naboo?"

Savage shook his head,

"No. It's more of a place of survival of the best. It does not have fancy restaurants, diners, or shops. It's just red dust, fog, and big trees. My side of the planet though isn't foggy at all. It's somewhat established. And we take care of our own."

Talon opened the doors to the meeting bay of the ship,

"Well judging by the coordinates of the ship, it looks like we have a long trip ahead of us."

Savage looked down,

"Indeed we do. What are you going to do?"

Talon looked back,

"Reorganize in here to a training area."

"In that case I'll help you." Savage said. He punched the hyperdrive action and felt the ship lurch forward.

The next few hours were spent ripping out the chairs and tables of the meeting bay. They used the flat metal of the tables and chairs to weld the holes they left shut. Next Talon rewired the deployer droids Savage had bought as training droids. She tossed one to Savage,

"Boot it up to test it."

Savage pressed a button and the droid floated out of his hand, it scanned the area and sensed Talon's ignited lightsaber. It started firing rapid shots at her. She deflected them easily, absorbing the shot into her saber. She slowly made her way towards the droid, circling it, and then quickly pressed the power button. It shut down and dropped into her hand. Talon was smiling,

"I haven't had deflection training since I was a girl! That was quite fun! Savage you should try it!"

Savage stood up,

"I've been shot at enough times by droids, clone troopers, bounty hunters, and Mandalorians to know that I don't need deflection training."

Talon huffed,

"Suit yourself."

She went back to wiring the rest of the deployer droids. She stopped and straightened her spine. She rubbed the muscles. Savage looked up from his welding work,

"You okay?"

Talon closed her eyes,

"Yes I'm fine. I'm about 4 months pregnant remember? It takes a toll on me sometimes."

Savage stood up and crouched next to her,

"You should be resting then. Eventually we need to start taking better care of you."

He picked her up and set her down in the maiden quarters and left the door open. He opened the cabinets and found dehydrated coral worms in a bag. He opened the bag up to smell them. They didn't smell that old. Savage popped one into his mouth. They tasted fine. His stomach growled, he remembered he had not eaten in a while. He could wait until they arrived onto Dathomir. He walked back to Talon and set the bag down in front of her.

"Eat this. It'll help."

He then went back to welding the holes shut. Talon sat in the maiden quarters watching him. Eventually she fell asleep. Savage noticed her and placed her onto the couch and covered her with a blanket. He placed his hand over her belly. Instantly he was hit with sleepy Force waves his baby was sending. Savage closed his eyes and concentrated on these and looked for any sign of emotion from their soon to-be baby. He found happiness and love. He sighed,

"I'm only sorry it happened like this little one. I wish we could have given you a better home than Dathomir."

He opened his eyes with a start. He was feeling something through his connection to the baby. It was almost as though it's happiness was magnified. Savage laughed quietly,

"I get it little one."

Just as Savage was about to leave Talon grabbed his hand. He looked at her, she appeared to be sleeping. He stood there for a few minutes, letting her hold his hand. Slowly he bent down and kissed her hand. She released his hand and curled up. Savage smiled.

Savage worked for a few more hours, repairing the holes, rewiring the droids, checking on Talon, checking on the fuel for the ship, and seeing how much farther they were from Dathomir. He saw that now they were maybe about an hour away from the planet. He decided now would be a good time to wake Talon from her slumber. He quietly walked into the maiden quarters and gently shook her awake,

"Talon, Talon. We are almost there."

Talon sat up and yawned.

"We are?" she asked sleepily and rubbed her eyes, "Let me go flush my eyes out and I'll meet you in the cockpit." Savage turned to go and heard Talon step into the refresher. He hoped she was going to be alright on his home world. He had not yet figured out how he was going to get the head leader of his village, Brother Viscus, to accept Talon as part of the village. He would debate it later. Talon followed him in a few minutes later.

"You are looking refreshed." he commented.

"Thank you. A nap will do wonders to a person. You look like you could use one. You look like hell." Talon replied.

"Keeping us safe is my primary concern at the moment until I am sure we are safe. Until then I will rest when I deem it to be necessary." Savage told her, "Look we are almost to our new home. I hope you will like it."

Talon gently grabbed his hand,

"Of course I will. It will be something new. Plus I am Sith. I can survive anywhere,"

Savage smiled faintly at her,

"Well it's not only you who has to survive."

Talon placed her other hand on her belly,

"Then we can survive anywhere."

For the next hour they sat there talking about their future.

"Talon, I should confess something to you. I have not a clue how to have you be accepted by my village. The village has mostly deemed females heartless and cruel, due to how the Nightsisters treated us," Savage confessed. Talon laughed,

"After they meet me maybe they'll see why you brought us here. Not to mention I'm not what you call a Nightsister."

"I hope you are right."

The ship started beeping to tell them that they were approaching the far side of Dathomir. Savage grabbed the controls and steered the ship to a clear area just outside the village. The ship landed with a groan. Savage stood up.

"This is it."

He grabbed his lightsaber and clipped it to his hilt. Talon did the same. They walked down the exit ramp and trudged to the village entrance. Savage took a deep breath. He hadn't been home in almost a year and a half.

Talon sensed his anxiety and through the Force she tried to send him calming waves. This wasn't her expertise, but she tried her best. She followed Savage through the village. She heard gasps everywhere.

"It's Opress!"

"He's alive!"

"How'd he get so big?!"

Talon heard these little comments everywhere and realized she had never asked Savage about his background. She didn't know much more than what he told her. Talon looked around, she also felt the prying eyes of the villagers latching onto her. She felt their anger rippling off in waves. It almost knocked her over. She could not believe how much these men hated her. Then she remembered what Savage had told her about the Nightsisters. Savage stopped in front of a tall clay building. As they stopped ten or so Dathomirian Zabraks dropped out of the buildings and landed around them. They all had weapons of sorts in their hands. Talon's hand went for her lightsaber.

"Don't." Savage instructed.

An older looking Zabrak male walked out of the clay building,

"Ah so they let you live?" he asked.

"Not exactly." Savage answered.

"I see the witches have worked their magic over you." The Zabrak replied.

"Yes they have, but they have not changed my warrior spirit. I am here to stay." Savage said.

"Who is this woman you have brought with you?" the Zabrak asked, gesturing to Talon.

"She is my mate, Darth Talon. If she must go then so will I." Savage told him.

The Zabrak male did not say anything. He looked at Talon inspecting her.

"Come." He finally said.

"What?" Talon asked. She had been thrown off guard. She was expecting this leader to throw a warrior at her. To test her. Savage gently pushed her forward. She snorted and swatted hi hand away. She was not intimidated by these men in the least bit. She followed the leader into the clay building.

Once inside her eyes took a moment to focus. Inside she saw a wooden table surrounded by chairs. The Zabrak male was seated at one. Talon stood there, unsure of what to do. The Zabrak gestured to a chair. Talon bowed and using the Forced she pulled one out and seated herself in it.

"So who are you?" The Zabrak asked her.

"I am Darth Talon as Savage has told you. I am a Sith assassin from the planet Korriban. I time travelled from the future after my master was killed to spread the teachings of the Sith." Talon told him, "Now who are you?"

"I am Brother Viscus. I keep all the tribes here in order. So you've taken a liking to Opress?" he asked her.

"Yes I have. We are expecting soon eventually." Talon answered. Viscus took a closer look at her,

"I see that. That makes your bond with him permanent. He was not bluffing. I have to ask, do you mean the Nightbrothers harm?"

Talon snorted,

"I have never been to this planet. I cannot mean harm to a civilization I've never met for no good reason."

Viscus considered her answer,

"What do you have to offer the Nightbrothers?"

"I'm not sure, but I am quite the warrior myself and I am skilled at technical projects. I could teach your men how to wire and make your village more efficient. I could also teach them new combat skills and how to handle an enemy much like myself." Talon told him.

Viscus sat there deep in thought for a few minutes,

"All that sounds quite helpful. But I will trust Opress's word against yours for I trust him more than you."

"Very understandable. Perhaps eventually you will learn to trust me." Talon said and got up to leave. Before she left she bowed to Viscus. When she got outside she found Savage right where he had been when she went in.

"How'd it go?" He asked.

"I believe he is going to let me stay here in the village with you." Talon said smiling. Savage let out a sigh of relief,

"Good because I didn't have a plan otherwise."

Viscus came out of the building and motioned they come back in. Savage saw this and obeyed with Talon right behind him.

"Opress I would like to know if you know anything about the whereabouts of your brother?" Viscus asked. Savage flinched a bit at this request,

"They took him prisoner after I was taken and killed him right in front of me to ensure my hatred so they could use and manipulate me."

Viscus stroked his chin,

"This sounds very much like the Nightsisters. We also have not had any come for the Selection for the past year. Quite strange is it not?"

Savage took a step forward,

"After the NightSisters passed me on to the Separatists my master at the time ordered the eradication of them. I know Mother Talzin survived, but I would not doubt if the Nightsister that took me survived too. She had superior skills."

Brother Viscus took this all in,

"Well it is quite a relief not to worry about who will live and who will fall. Mother Talzin should be no threat to us on her own besides her magic, but without her clan I doubt she will strike out on her own. You and your mate are free to go."

As Talon and Savage walked away Talon remembered how Savage had flinched at the mention of his brother whom Talon had not known about.

"Savage what was Viscus talking about a brother? I thought Maul was your only brother." Talon asked him.

Savage stopped and turn to her,

"There was three of us. Maul, my other brother Feral, and myself. Feral and I had not known about Maul because he was taken from us as a small baby. Actually Feral had not yet been conceived and I was only about a standard year old. The Nightsister who bore us was taken from us and Feral and I were sent to the village. I still do not know what became of her or why she was taken from us."

Talon pondered this, Savage had flinched more than a person should at the sight of someone they loved being killed by another person, 'There has to be another reason' she thought.

"So what was that bullshit answer you gave Viscus? I can tell your feelings are not along the answer you gave." Talon told him.

Savage looked around and grabbed Talon's hand. He led her to behind a clay building and made sure no one had followed. He sighed he never told anyone this. Not even Maul. Maul only knew of Savage as his last kin. He had no idea that there had been a 3rd brother.

"I killed him." Savage said quietly.

Talon seemed unfazed,

"Oh. So that's why you seemed more uncomfortable than a person shoul've. Why?"

"I was under the influence of the Nightsisters… They channeled all my hate and anger into a brutal killing monster. Some of that monster still remains, but I've kept it under control. But at the time as my final test of loyalty they made me kill someone very close to me and whom I loved. And who better than my own younger brother? Every day I carry the memory of the fear in his eyes. It's something I will never be able to forget. It's why I try not to get attached to people, except that didn't happen with you. I was under your spell the moment I met you." Savage smiled, "And I haven't regretted a minute of it."

Talon smiled gently up at him, she would tire of hearing that. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and planted a kiss on his lips,

"I haven't either. I've enjoyed every moment with you."

Together they explored the village. Savage already knew most of it from living there most of his life, but for Talon it was all new. She saw that all the buildings seem to have been handmade. 'There's not one droid in sight around here!' she thought. It was like going farther back in time to ancient times. They stopped in front of an abandoned looking home. Talon had a feeling of what was next, but she decided to ask anyway,

"Why are we stopping?"

Savage just stood silent for a moment,

"My…old home…"

Memories came flooding back of him and Feral. He shook his head and pushed his way inside. Everything was just the way it had been when he had left that fateful morning. Talon had followed him in. Savage walked through everything once. The memories came pushing back through his mental barrier, 'You killed him… Look what happened to him because of you… it's your fault…' his mind told him. Talon sensed anger rising in Savage. He roared and started pounding his fists against the walls and throwing whatever his hands came in contact with. Talon nimbly trying to dodge his swings. Savage grabbed his lightsaber and began to slash a the walls, door, beds, dressers, whatever was in his path. Talon saw his saber coming towards her. He hadn't even realized it in his blind rage. She quickly ignited hers and blocked his accidental attack. When he moved out of the doorway she dove for the exit. Whatever had thrown him into his fit she would let him deal with on his own. She stood outside the house and pitifully listened to him screaming inside the house,

"Blasted Nightsister bitches!"

"I hate you!"

"I will kill them all for you Feral!"

Talon then heard the sound of crashes end and the screaming stopped. She peeked through the door way. Savage was kneeled down in the room holding some sort of weapon in his hand. She crept into the house. It was an axe he was holding.

'That must've been Feral's…' she thought to herself. Slowly she walked towards Savage. He was silent. She knelt next down to him and stayed silent. They sat that way for a while. Finally Savage stood up. He motioned for Talon to follow him. She did. Savage walked back to their ship and walked up the ramp. He stopped and stood in the meeting bay. He sighed and turned to Talon,

"I'm sorry for my outburst… I've been haunted by Feral's memory since he died by my hands…"

Talon cocked her head at him,

"It's okay. I know somewhat of how you feel. I killed my own master. But I think of his death as an honorable sacrifice to my success. I was his best student. I know he would've wanted that."

Savaged closed his eyes and bowed his head,

"Maybe so… But I can't think of my younger brother that way. He would've died for me if it meant I lived, but not that way… I'm sorry Talon. I can't speak of this right now."

Talon walked to him and pulled him into an affectionate embrace,

"It's ok. It's still a fresh wound. Go relax. I'll see if I can hunt us some dinner."

She pushed Savage forward to where ever he pleased and she left the ship. She walked farther into the forest. Eventually she stopped and closed her eyes. She looked through the Force looking for life forms. She found one. It appeared to be somewhat large. She opened her eyes and pinpointed its location. She began to quietly creep towards it. She saw it finally. It was a flightless type bird. It had a skulled face, elongated neck and reddish orange feathers with a thin hairless tail. Talon leapt out from behind a tree and aimed her saber at its chest. She drove her saber into it. It screeched a cry and fell to the ground. Talon smiled. She remembered survival tests from back when she was still training. She grabbed the bird by the head and dragged it back to the center of the village. She stripped its feathers with her lightsaber. Some young Zabrak boys were watching her and watching the feathers fall to the ground. Talon looked at them. She looked at the feathers on the ground. She smiled slightly. Talon waved her hand over the fallen feathers. They blew towards the boys. The boys laughed and grabbed all the feathers they could and ran off. Talon focused back to skinning to bird. An orange Zabrak came up to her quietly. She continued cutting. The Zabrak finally spoke,

"The skin can be cooked into a tasteful meal."

"Why don't you demonstrate?" Talon retorted. The Zabrak huffed,

"Fine I will. Just because you're a woman does not mean I hate you or fear you. Your lightsaber does not intimidate us either."

Talon laughed,

"Then why am I sensing hate and anger rolling off you like water? You're not even worth my time."

The Zabrak smiled,

"Water trickles off the body. It rolls down mountains and waterfalls."

Talon turned to the Zabrak,

"How clever," she smiled, "What is your name?"

The Zabrak hulled the skin meat over a wooden rack to cook,

"My name is Verun." He answered.

"Pleasure to meet you." Talon replied.

"So how do you know Savage?" Verun asked her. Talon was caught off guard by his question. She heard the sizzling of her saber as it swiped into the carcass. She looked at it more closely now, it looked clean enough to cook. She used the Force to put onto the wooden rack Verun was using.

"I met him out of… circumstances. How do you know him?" Talon said. Verun looked sad,

"He, his brother, and I were all childhood friends and then they grew up to be tribal leaders and we stopped making contact. But I never forgot him and I watched him be chosen by the Nightsister and go through his Trials for her. He was quite impressive. But I thought he would've been long dead by now seeing as that's Dathomir tradition. But I am overjoyed to see his return. That's one more person I don't have to worry about losing. And he is still a passionate warrior. But any friend of his is a friend of mine. I would like to catch up with him when I can."

Verun removed the skin mean and bit off a piece,

"Mmm… Delicious! Here," he ripped off two pieces, "For you and Savage. So long Talon, I'll be seeing you around soon."

Talon smiled. 'There are kind people here after all.' She finished grilling the bird carcass. She cut two generous size pieces off. She turned to the village and winked. Talon then proceeded to her ship to serve Savage and herself dinner. As she walked away she hurt numerous Zabraks tear into her kill.

Talon set their dinner on the dashboard of the ship. She clapped her hands together,

"Savage!"

Savage's head popped out from under the cockpit. 'Oh that's where you were' she thought.

"Dinner's here." She smiled. Savage's stomach growled loudly. He remembered he hadn't eaten in quite a few days,

"Smells delicious!"

He sat down in the main pilot seat and Talon sat opposite to him. Savage wolfed down the main portion and savored the skin meat.

"Your quite the cook." He commented as he popped a slice of skin into his mouth. Talon smiled sheepishly,

"Actually the skin wasn't my handiwork… It was an old friend of yours. Verun?"

Savage's head snapped up, his eyes were wide.

"He's still here?! I thought he would've been picked in all the time I've been gone!"

"I take it as you're very fond of him?" Talon asked.

"He was like my other brother. I took care of him and Feral. I showed them battle moves, where to hunt, combat, and mostly everything else a Nightbrother needs to know." Savage replied. His eyes drifted off into a daze. Talon smiled. She loved seeing Savage this happy.

'Maybe this can be a way of him making up for Feral's death.' Talon thought. But she didn't say anything. She just got up from her meal, kissed Savage on the head, and went on to cleanse herself. Just as she was about to head into the refresher Savage pulled her out. He grabbed a robe from a hall closet.

"Come! Let us cleanse in the hot springs!"

Talon had no idea what he was talking about but she complied. He grabbed himself a towel. He took his clothes with him, he wanted to rinse them off to. He showed her where there was a hot spring before he had left. He smiled as he found it. It was blue but at the far end eruptions happened which gave off a gold hue light that extended to the entire spring. He dropped his clothes near the edge and let his towel fall. He turned his head to look back at Talon. She was looking him up and down.

Talon had mostly seen Savage naked when they made love and that one time she used the Force, but here he was full nude and standing on the edge of a glowing pool. Her mouth watered at the sight of him. She took in his broad shoulders, his muscled chest, and his strong abs. As her eyes travelled lower and lingered on something. She felt herself become a little hot and tense in her private area. She closed her eyes before her instincts overtook her. When she opened them she found Savage already submerged in the water, relaxed. Talon stripped her clothes and piled them neatly. She stood on the edge, dipping a toe in. How refreshing it would feel on her sore feet and back.

Savage opened his eyes from his relaxed state to find Talon looming over him. He gazed at her long legs and curvy figure. How he loved her legs. He watched her submerge into the water. She scooted over to him so she was resting in the crook of his shoulder. He turned his head and kissed her on the base of one of her lekku, she was perfection itself.

They sat in silence for a while just relaxing in the water. They both got relaxed to the point they almost drifted off. Talon was thoroughly enjoying the water. She had never experienced such a luxury. She smiled 'One upside of this planet'. Savage was dazing thinking back to when he, Feral, and Verun had been children and they use to play and foold around the springs. He smiled. At least he had someone else who was like a brother to him.

Eventually the duo decided it was time for them to return to their ship and settle down for the night. Savage wrapped his towel around his waist and knelt down to swish his clothes in the water. As he did so he saw a considerable amount of dirt fall from them. He was amused that it was not more. Talon was already robed. They headed back to the ship. Savage put his clothes down in the lower engine compartment of the ship. It was still considerably warm down there. His clothes would dry quickly. He walked back to the master bedroom and found Talon wrapped up in the sheets. She decided to sleep naked. Savage felt the same. He climbed in next to Talon and stroked her lekku.

Talon hummed. Savage's stroking was putting her to sleep. Eventually her humming turned into her quiet steady breaths. Savage's heart sang and eventually he calmed his mind to the point where he could drift off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

For the next month Savage showed Talon around his home planet. He showed her where he had hunted, where the males practiced, where the Selection trials took place, and finally where the Nightsisters clan had lived before being annihilated. Talon walked around looking in amazement. She could still practically feel the pain, fear, and oddly enough honor, that had taken place here. She came upon a wall of drawings.

"What is this?" she asked. Savage came up beside her,

"Oh. This is where the Nightsisters scribbled their history." He wiped his hand across the end of the ink paint. It smeared. Savage noticed the ink on his hand. He look at the wall again, at the history he had smeared. It was the battle between the Separatist army and the Nightsisters.

"No Nightsisters survived the attack except Talzin and the one who took me…" Savage murmured. Talon looked at him,

"What?"

Savage looked back at her,

"Talzin is still active. We must be very cautious when we venture outside the village. I don't know how far from her village she has wondered. She is a mystery."

Savage and Talon walked out of the cave that had served as the Nightsisters home. They quickly tried to make their way through the forest back to the Nightbrother village. Savage was unsure of Talzin's intentions. But he tried not to worry about it seeing as she was alone. Once back inside the village Savage quickly looked around to see if Verun was around. He was disappointed when he could not find him. Talon was ahead of him. She had little Zabrak boys surrounding her. Savage walked closer to hear them,

"Who are you?"

"Are you a different type of Nightsister?"

"What's hanging from your head?"

"Do you have any more feathers?"

The boys were very curious about Talon. They had never seen another female besides the Nightsisters. Talon was totally something else to them. To them she was maybe a nightmare, a dream, or a mirage. Savage stood back and chuckled as he listened to the boys drill Talon. She laughed anxiously, she had no idea what to say to the boys. She looked back at Savage, he encouraged her with a small smile. Talon sighed,

"I'm Darth Talon. I'm sorry young ones I don't have any more trinkets for you. I'll save all the feathers I get though and disperse them to you. These," she lifted a lekku, "are called lekku. Twi'leks, like myself have them and other humanoid species have them. Now shouldn't you young ones get going back home?"

All the boys looked at each other and then back at Talon,

"Yes mistress!"

And they ran off. Savage walked up to her,

"You handled that nicely. You do know they aren't going home? They're going to play. Zabrak stubbornness."

Talon laughed,

"I know but they are children. They should spend all the time they can playing and then balance it out with training to be warriors."

She linked her in with Savage's,

"Where to now?"

Savage looked around,

"Let's see if the training grounds are empty, perhaps we can spar each other gently to hone our skills a bit."

Talon smiled, she had been itching to get some training in. It was a part of her daily regime, but with all that had been going on lately she hadn't had time.

They walked down to the training grounds and found only three warriors sparring among themselves. Savage led them to a secluded part of the grounds. Talon stopped and stood. Savage walked farther and turned. Talon ignited her saber first and then Savage ignited both ends of his. They circled each other and then Savage lunged at Talon. She stepped to side, but Savage had learned this and aimed his saber at her. She sensed this and blocked his attack. She turned to him and force pushed him away. He dragged his saber in the ground to stop her assault. He leapt towards her and started random slashes. She flipped in the air landing in different areas. She backed up and Savage ran at her. She turned her back on him and performed a black flip over his head. Talon landed behind him and forced him down.

"You yield?" she asked him. Savage turned his head and looked at her,

"Not yet!"

He force pushed her away and jumped up. Savage ran at her full speed. Talon looked up from where she had landed. She barely had enough time to ignite her saber over face to block his attack. Savage pushed down, but Talon held her own against him. He jumped back. Talon took the opportunity to jump up and Force jump away from the edge. She slashed at him and heard her saber skim his shirt. Savage looked at his shirt and roared. He lunged at her again. Talon gripped her hand into an almost fist and Savage stopped holding his throat. His saber clattered to the ground. Talon dropped him and quickly called his saber into her other hand. She activated it and brought her saber and his to his neck.

"Yield?" she asked him again.

"I yield." He surrendered. Talon stepped back. She examined his light saber. It was quite round around. 'Probably easier for him to hold onto' she thought. She handed it back to him,

"You're still too eager to strike first. It pays to be the patient one and wait for your opponent to attack first. We should also improve your force skills. Another thing, never let your lightsaber fall from your hand. It's your weapon and without it, you are left open."

Savage considered what she had said. Talon extended her hand to help him up, she smiled,

"You should also learn more than just one form of lightsaber combat. Your brother, as horrid as he is, obviously has mastered most of the forms. You try to learn too."

Savage looked up into the sky,

"I have no one to teach me."

Talon felt surprised. She could teach him. Why hadn't he asked her?

"So why not me? I'm well trained in the ways of the dark side. And maybe I can make up for my failed attempt at my last apprentice." She said. Savage looked down at her,

"I thought of asking you but… It'd be hard on you to teach me when you're pregnant and then when the baby is born it would be even harder because who would look after him/her?"

Talon stroked her lekku. She had not thought of that. She still had time before she had to take it easy on herself,

"I can still teach you for the next 2-3 months. And after that I can teach you patience. There's always ways to learn no matter what the situation."

Savage wrapped his arm around her,

"It's a date."

Brother Viscus had been watching them fight to observe Talon's combat skills to see if she COULD teach the Nightbrother warriors any new skills. Talon had sensed him standing up on the viewing platform. She turned to face him,

"Did I pass your test?"

Brother Viscus seemed surprised she had known he was there,

"Yes. You must possess a considerable amount of talent to beat Opress who was and still is a great warrior."

Talon and Savage turned and left to travel through the village back to their ship. They had only stepped out of the training grounds when Talon spotted an orange Zabrak.

"Verun! How lovely to see you again!" Talon called to him. Verun looked up from dragging in his kill. His eyes lit up when he saw them,

"Talon! Savage!"

Talon thought for a minute and realized she had never actually introduced herself to him,

"How did you know my name from a month ago? I never told you." She asked.

"I was there in the village when you and Savage arrived. I followed you to Viscus's building and listened in on your conversation." Verun answered.

"Ah that explains that." Talon said simply. Verun turned to Savage,

"Hello old friend! I am glad to see you are well. It's also a relief that you are home! We were all mournful to see you leave. But I am happy you are home!" Verun said. Savage smiled,

"It's a pleasure to be home! I had forgotten what was it was like to have a true home. I hope you have finally made it to be a tribal leader." Savage said to him.

Verun bowed his head slightly,

"Yes er… I took over your and Feral's tribe after he went missing…"

Savage frowned. He wanted his tribe back. He wanted some of his old life back,

"You take good care of them then. Need help with your kill?"

Verun shook his head,

"No I'm fine. How about in about an hour we can catch up?"

Savage stood tall,

"I'd like that."

Verun nodded to them and went back to dragging the dead across to the fire to be stripped and cooked. Talon headed off to the ship with Savage following her. Once inside she turned to him,

"So what was with the negative energy radiating off you?"

Savage turned to her,

"You noticed that?"

She laughed,

"I always notice. How many times do I have to prove how close I am to the Dark Side?"

Savage laughed quietly, "I was somewhat uncomfortable with the fact that Verun has taken over my former tribe… That was something I had planned to take back…"

Talon put a hand on his shoulder,

"I can understand that. But think of all the power you've acquired. And how feared you are now across the galaxy."

"What use is that fear when I have no comrades though?" Savage asked.

"I'm no expect but I believe I remember in my studies as a girl that in the Clone Wars the Sith had a rule that only two Sith could be present at all times. And coincidentally you've brother was only trained as an assassin and not a full fledged Sith Lord." Talon told him.

"So what does that make you?" Savage asked her.

"I'm much like Maul except I believe I am more powerful. I was trained as an assassin but since my master gave me an apprentice he believed I could pass on the teachings of the Sith. But back to you. If you truly believe it is your place to be a leader try to get your way through words, they can be more powerful than combat." Talon told him, "That is the true way of the Sith."

Savage looked at his saber. He remembered how when he was with Maul they had used both sides of the Sith way.

"I will try that… It is a little foreign to me but I will try it." Savage stated.

He hopped into the refresher to get rid of the sweat he had accumulated from his duel with Talon. When he stepped out he found Talon once again honing her skills with the deployer droids. 'She must really miss being an assassin if she's playing with droids' he thought. He realized it had been about an hour since he had talked to Verun. 'He should be done right about now.'

"Talon, I'm going to catch up with Verun. Will you be okay here?" he asked.

"Yes I'll be fine. I'll find something to do. Go have a lovely evening." She said. And with that Savage left. Talon looked around. She could clean up around the meeting bay that they were slowly turning into a training area. She peeked into the maidens quarters,

"Well I suppose I could start tearing this area apart. You'll be here before we know it won't you little one?" she said and patted her belly, "But first I need a cold shower."

Savage walked through the entrance of the village. He saw Verun had skinned the carcass and it was grilling. He looked around for his friend. 'Hmm…' he thought. Just as he was going to look at Verun's handiwork he heard his name called,

"Savage!"

Savage turned around. Verun had emerged from his home. A young Zabrak boy followed and then disappeared around the back of the building. Savage walked up to his friend and greeted him,

"Hello Verun! Looks like you've done a nice job on your tribe's meal. Let us go for a walk through the forest."

They walked past the entrance and past the ship. Savage saw that the ship's lights were on. 'Talon must be busy' he thought. Verun was the one to talk first,

"So how have you been since you left?"

"Honestly… I've learned a lot about myself. I learned that I had a 3rd brother besides Feral. I learned how much potiental I had. I learned what the true meaning of cruelty is. But I also learned that within the cruelty you can find someone to love." Savage said.

Verun looked at him,

"What did… what did the Nightsisters do to you? Or did you do something to them? How are you alive?"

"Obviously they enhanced my body physically. But other than that I don't know what they did to me. But I didn't mate with the woman who took me. They just handed me off to a Sith Lord named Count Dooku. He was my master for a while and then he betrayed me along with the woman who took me. I escaped them and then Mother Talzin sent me on a mission to find my long lost brother. No one knew of his existence. Eventually I found him and we followed his vision which consisted of taking over a powerful planet. Eventually we left because a dark presence was after us and then Talon showed up out of the skies. And one way or another here we are." Savage told him.

"What became of the dark presence?" Verun asked.

"I assume with my brother's and I's disappearance whoever it was saw the action stop and stopped searching for us. I haven't felt it since we left our conquered planet."


	17. Chapter 17

Verun felt sorry and proud for his friend,

"You've made it through so much. You went into a dark forest and came out the other side a better warrior."

Savage shook his head slowly,

"I don't know much of what the Nightsisters did to me, but I have a gut feeling I was a better person than I am now. Now it's always a monster having to be caged, but every now and then it gets loose. I always feel a slight anger towards life but I have to remind myself what I've learned."

"If you could would you choose to be who you were before?"

"What?" Savage asked confused.

"You seem to mourn who you were before. If you could would you go back?" Verun asked again.

Savage rubbed his chin,

"That's a question I'll have to contemplate."

There was an awkward silence between them for a few minutes.

"So how's the tribe been since my and Feral's absence?" Savage asked finally. It had been a question that was burning in his heart. He desperately wanted them back. He wanted to relive a small part of his former life.

"They have been well. The younger ones are training hard every day to become great warriors. They are learning hunting skills and what honor means. Although it is hard to distinguish who is ready for the Passage and who isn't." Verun answered. Savage chuckled,

"I remember being a teenager and passing my Passage. I was so proud of myself. Becoming a true man is the ultimate goal."

"No. The ultimate goal is becoming a leader." Verun said quickly. Savage growled.

"Although I do remember when Feral passed his Passage. He worked very hard." Verun laughed.

"I believe that was the only activity in which I didn't look out for him." Savage said, slightly sad.

"You couldn't have. It was against the traditions." Verun stated. Savage shook his head slightly, he needed to change the subject. He wasn't ready to talk about his brother.

"Who was that child who ran out behind you earlier?" He asked.

Verun stopped walking,

"Oh that's Xano. He was sent here because he was born a Zabrak boy. He stayed with his mother until he was old enough to be given away. One of the Nightsisters brought him a 2-3 years ago. He's been staying in the dens with the others but he likes to hang around with me."

Savage smiled slightly,

"Is he like your adopted son?"

Verun laughed,

"In a way I guess. He spends all the time he can with me when he's not learning the different combat styles."

"What do you teach him?" Savage asked.

"I show him how everyone has their place in the tribe and every role is important in it's own special way. No role is unimportant or worth to be ashamed of." Verun answered.

Savage's smile widened,

"That's a very good lesson to learn. He is lucky to have you."

Verun smiled back,

"I learned from the best."

"In a way I am envious of you." Savage sighed.

"Envious of what old friend?" Verun asked.

"About Xano. It's like having a different version of Feral around to teach and have for company." Savage explained.

"Well maybe one day you'll have your own child to care for. You wouldn't be killed either with the Nightsisters gone. It'd be a first for Dathomir in centuries." Verun offered.

"Actually Talon and I… well we are expecting in a few months." Savage said quietly.

"Oh I spoke too soon then! Congratulations Savage! I wish you and your mate all the happiness in the galaxy!" Verun cheered.

They chatted for a few more hours about how Dathomir might change now with the Nightsisters gone, Savage's adventures, and Verun's endless questions about the galaxy he had never seen. Savage even showed him his elongated saber hilt and lit it for Verun to see. Savage beamed with pride at it. In a way it was in honor for his brother and it made for a very deadly weapon and took a lot of talent to wield. Eventually Savage had to decline another endless conversation with Verun,

"I should be heading home to Talon. Who knows what she's been doing. Or where she's been too!" he laughed.

"Well before you leave take some dinner with you. It would do you both some good! You both look rationed of nutrients." Verun offered up a slab of the bull Gorak.

"Each of our Sith Lords taught us that hunger can be ignored to create strength, it was a reward for us. It's just something we've accustomed too." Savage explained, "But thank you. We appreciate it. Eventually we'll build a cooler to store food in."

Savage said goodbye to his friend and made his way back to the ship. 'The lights are still on. What is she doing at this hour?' Savage wondered, 'Time to find out.' He walked aboard and almost immediately had a hunk of metal thrown at his head, Savage quickly ducked, but he felt one of his horns chip at the metal flew over, 'It'll grow back' his mind quickly thought.

"Talon what in the galaxy are you doing?!" Savage asked surprise.

"A hello would've been nice. I figured our baby will be here in a few months and with how busy we've been we won't have the room ready for it. So I started without you. There's a pile of metal over there. I need you to weld it together for a bed for her/him. And then I need you to weld these holes on the floor and wall shut." Talon said.

Savage laughed,

"Talon no way in hell am I welding a bed together for newborn. I will order us a professional made SAFE one and I'll fly to a planet to pick it up along with anything else we need. But yes I will shut the holes for you. But let's keep the cushions on the lounges. But you've done enough tonight. You'll hurt yourself more if you keep going."

"I'll hurt myself? I've been in countless battles, jumped off a moving speeder, stabbed through the stomach and you think I'll hurt myself?" Talon asked giggling. Savage pulled her off the floor and kissed her,

"You've got one more person to think about than just yourself. Now let's eat this food Verun gave us and go to bed."

They ate and then got themselves comfortable in the bed they shared together. Soon enough both of them drifted off to sleep.

Over the next month they ripped the maiden quarters apart and slowly got the room set up the way Talon wanted it. They were missing a few things but it was slowly coming together. Eventually both Talon and Savage sat down at the ship's cockpit/communications room and searched through the database for cribs. Eventually Talon set her heart on one that matched the ship's interior. She also ordered a few baby clothes of both genders. Talon also got the essentials for a newborn. Eventually she had everything they would need.

"Savage! The orders should be delivered to Coruscant in the next 5 days. It'll take approximately two days got get there so one of us should be ready to leave in three days." Talon called down the engine hatch. Savage had been fascinated with the engines since Talon had taught him how they worked.

"Okay. I'll start packing and getting you settled somewhere." Savage answered.

"Actually I was thinking maybe I should be the one to pick up the deliveries…" Talon suggested. This caught Savage's attention. He stuck his head out from the hull,

"What? You can't go. You need to be where it's safe."

"I'll be fine. You on the other hand have a bounty on your head and you're fierce and warrior looking. No one would believe you'd be picking up baby deliveries." Talon reasoned. Savage rested his head on his arms, she had a point.

"And we don't need you being captured. And I'm not known at all now. I could easily grab everything and be back before we know it. It'd be easy." Talon added. Savage sighed,

"Fine you win. Just be careful."

Talon kissed him lightly,

"I will."

Over the next three days they made arrangements for the departure. Savage had made arrangements to stay with Verun in his clay home, he wasn't ready to stay in his old home. Talon had cleaned the ship up from the red dust to conceal their location. She dug out her old Sith cloak. She wanted to keep her identity somewhat hidden. The cloak loosely flowed and hid her pregnancy. 'Perfect' she though, 'I'm all ready.' She walked out to the boarding ramp and kissed Savage goodbye,

"Good bye Savage. I'll be back in a few days. If I get held up I'll contact you." She tapped her head. Savage knew what she meant,  
"Alright. Just don't," he chuckled, "Be careful." He kissed her goodbye.  
"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back to him. She quickly boarded the ship and started the engines. The ship sang to life and lightly lifted off the ground. Talon flipped a few switches and set her coordinates. The ship directed in the directions and sped off. As soon as the ship was out of the atmosphere of Dathomir Talon kicked the hyperdrive into gear. The ship lurched forward and the engines whined at the heightened speed.

From Dathomir Savage had watched the black ship disappear into the red fog and the sighed to himself when he could no longer feel Talon's presence. He turned to village and trudged through the entrance. He wondered what he was suppose to do now. Verun came running up to him.

"Savage could you instruct the younglings? My partner disappeared and no one else can hold their own against me. Not to mention we haven't sparred since we were children."

Savage considered his offer and then smiled,

"You've got yourself a deal."


	18. Chapter 18

Savage calmly walked to the training grounds where the young Zabrak boys were awaiting their lesson.

'This'll be a good distraction for me' he though, 'and I'll get to burn some energy and build up my skills.' Savage looked around at the young boys. They were lined up shoulder to shoulder. They all gasped with excitement at the sight of their guest.

"Look it's Savage! He's returned to us!"

"Look how fierce he looks now!"

"Is that a Jedi weapon he's holding?!"

Verun gave the boys a stern face. They immediately quieted.

"Today's lesson is to feel your opponent out. This means you must figure out their strategies and counter them," Verun said, "Our guest here, whom I think you all know, is a great warrior and he should be able to show us today what great combat looks like."

Savage closed his eyes, letting Verun's words flow through the Force and into his mind. Verun flashingly quick turned to Savage and attempted to throw a hit to the shoulder. Savage without even flinching caught Verun's fist with his hand. Still with his eyes closed he turned Verun's hand so it cracked a bit and flipped him onto the ground. He stepped his foot onto the orange warrior's chest,

"Yield," was he said.

Savage stepped off him and lent a hand to pull him up.

"See young ones what Opress demonstrated here?" Verun asked the boys. None of them answered. Verun squared his shoulders,

"He demonstrated to us the use of concentration and listening to your opponent." Verun went to open his mouth again, but Savage put his hand up to speak. Verun nodded.

"Young warriors. Open your minds and let all thoughts escape and clear. Focus your energy on your enemy. Focus on figuring out their strategy. Do that enough and you could eventually find the presence of the Force and use that to your aid." Savage told the boys.

"Well spoken Savage. Let us demonstrate to them again and let's see if they pick up on anything." Verun said. Savage nodded. He walked a little farther from the group and awaited Verun's attack. Verun ran at him full speed and again attempted to punch him in the shoulder, but Savage had predicted this. Verun had predicted Savage would catch his hand again and he went to punch with his other hand. Before his fist could connect with Savage's shoulder, Savage Force pushed himself off the ground and jumped a few feet back. Verun did not seem fazed. He and Savage ran at each other and started swinging at each other. Savage made more hits than Verun did.

After a few minutes Savage became bored of the same combat attacks and gathered his mind together. He took a step back and with a roar threw a Force wave at Verun. Verun flew back and landed in a heap in front of the boys. Verun stood up and threw a nod of acknowledgement to Savage. Savage solemnly nodded.

"Did you boys see each of our strategies?" Veruna asked them.

"Yes. You went in for the same attack in the beginning to cover up your 2nd attack, but Opress had his own strategy to counter your second." One of the boys answered.

"Very good eye Jinax. Alright I want all of you to pick a partner out and start to spar with each other. Try not to get fooled by the same attacks and don't over use strategies. A good warrior is always nimble on his feet, always has a back up plan, and doesn't use the same strategy too much." Verun ordered.

The boys split and the two older Nightbrothers step back to observe.

"Excellent fighting skills. I see just because you have a lightsaber you did not forget your hand to hand combat skills." Verun commented.

"Thank you. No I was regularly required to use them. As I have mentioned I was also trained under a Sith Lord and my brother, Darth Maul." Savage replied.

Verun grunted and stepped forward, holding his side a bit, to go instruct two young Nightbrothers. 'Guess I did a number on him. Deserves it for taking over my tribe and claiming himself the best warrior.' Savage was finding it increasingly hard not to stand by while someone else was governing his people. He sighed, he'd have them back soon enough.

Out in space Talon sat in the cockpit, quite bored. There was not much for her to do on the ship. The nursery was almost complete, the training area was complete except for a coat of paint for the walls and floor, and she couldn't do much because the power for the ship was being directed to the engines. Talon sighed. She had nothing to do.

"Well actually the ship could use a good cleaning. Savage and I have been so busy with acquainting ourselves on Dathomir, exploring, and building." Talon said to herself. She did not like to clean, but she did enjoy a clean ship and clean rooms. Back at the Sith academy they usually had droids to do the cleaning.

Talon cleaned the refresher first. That took up a few hours of her time. She then proceeded to the bedroom she shared with Savage.

"Galaxies! The floor is atrocious!" Talon exclaimed. She had not noticed the dirt that had stuck to the paneled flooring. Their bed was also messy and the sheets rumpled all over. Some of her clothes were in a small pile on the floor. She got to work and mopped up the floor, straightened the bed out, and hung her clothes. She then sat down on the floor of the training area and meditated. She reached her mind into the Force. She thought of the darkness and the power it possessed. In her mind she saw an elderly man. He was dressed in political clothes. He had a hood drawn over his head but Talon could faintly see his eyes. They looked like death and suffering combined.

Talon opened her eyes. She felt somewhat chilled by the image. 'I have no idea who this man is, but my senses are telling me to be weary of this man.' Talon thought to herself. She closed her eyes and continued to meditate. She had no more visions of true evil. She focused her mind on her heartbeat to clear her mind, hearing an echo. Talon focused on the echo. Her mind followed it to her growing baby. Through the Force she could hear the blood pumping into the little baby's heart. It beat rapidly. Talon couldn't physically see the features her and Savage's baby possessed, but she could see its spirit. Its spirit danced in the void between light and dark. 'What side will you choose little one? When will you make your decision?' Talon wondered to herself. She got up and wandered to the cockpit. She checked the coordinates. She was halfway to Coruscant. 'I have just enough time to have dinner, practice stealth techniques, shower and go to bed' she thought to herself. She checked the pilots cabin behind the cockpit for any stowed dehydrated food. She found a small bag of grasser. She grabbed it and added it to the cooked meat she had packed in her cooler. She ate quickly and then proceeded to the training area. She and Savage had set it so it could be an open area or set up small blocks to add cover. She pressed a button and the blocks set up. She waved her hand and brought a deployer droid forward. She clicked its power switch and while it oriented itself she hid herself. She waited for it to find her.

Savage congratulated each young Nightbrother for demonstrating their skills to him. They had learn a considerable amount and were getting very good at predictability. As they headed off Savage slowly followed them. He was intoxicated with the memories of when he was their age and standing watching Brother Viscus and another teacher sparring each other to show the young Zabraks how real combat was. Savage remembered seeing the nervous look on Feral's face.

"Don't be nervous brother. We will conquer this. Just as we always have." Savage had told him.

"Thanks Savage. This will be easy with you by my side." Feral had answered.

Savage shook his head. He tried so hard to repress the memories of Feral, but they always came back to haunt him.

Savage started taking longer strides, pulling himself out of the memories. He heard someone walking up behind him, 'Verun' he thought. He kept walking.

"Great job with the younglings Savage! These ones are almost to Passage age, but they still have a few skills to hone. Tomorrow would you mind taking them out on a hunting trip? I have to talk with the elders about if they are ready. We will possibly follow you out into the forest if is decided the elders want a view of the boys themselves." Verun said excitedly.

Savage paused,

"It will be of no problem. What is their prey?"

Verun smiled,

"They are to hunt down a Kamurith. Keep them away from Rancor and rock dragons. They are not yet ready to face them alone. If you sense one hide in the trees and either keep hidden or you, Savage, kill it."

"As you wish Verun. May I head to your home and freshen myself up? I have a long day ahead of myself tomorrow." Savage asked.

"Of course."

Savage bowed and walked away. He contemplated how to watch the boys complete their tests and keep them safe at the same time. He rubbed his face, he'd figure it out tomorrow. Savage straightened up. Instead of heading to Verun's home he decided to head towards a hot spring.

When he reached it he breathed a sigh of relief. It would help him relax for tomorrow. He slipped out of his clothes and into the warm water. Immediately his skin approved of the warm water. He settled himself down into it and then let his mind wander to Talon. He missed her presence already. 'I wonder how she's doing' he thought to himself. He was no expert in the practice, but he tried to reach her with the Force. He concentrated on her, on finding her. He sighed and open his eyes. He couldn't find a trace of her. All he'd received was emptiness. Savage sighed and did some meditating of his own.

After about 30 minutes Savage stood out of the water and dressed himself again. He went to find some dinner before heading off to bed. When he walked back through the village he found all the Nightbrothers encircled around the main village fire. 'Must be something important' he thought. He crept up slowly behind the group. He could only catch glimpses of the conversations going on.

"Are you sure?!"

"Someone saw her?"

"Tyrant old witch!"

At first Savage thought they were talking about the woman who took him. Oh how he wanted to wring her throat and get even with her, it made his blood boil, but then he heard a name.

"Talzin."

Savage's eyes widened. So someone besides himself knew of her ongoing existence.

"Brothers! We all must be on guard against Mother Talzin! Although she is of no great threat on her own, she is still a threat and should not be treated too lightly," Brother Viscus stated, "Be wary when you are out in the forest."

Everyone dissipated into their own groups. Savage stepped forward to slice himself a piece of meat and sat down to grill it. Brother Viscus came forward,

"I heard you've been appointed to lead the younglings out on their final hunt tomorrow."

"And I suppose you're here to tell me to be wary of Talzin spooking about?" Savage retorted.

"Good. At least you know. Keep away from Nightsister territory." Viscus replied and left. Savage turned back to his dinner. He flipped it and ate in silence for a few minutes before retreating to Verun's home and passing out in the Naboo cot laid out.


	19. Chapter 19

Savage awoke at the crack of dawn. He stretched and yawned. The first thought into his mind was how he missed Talon warm body against his chest. He sighed, she'd be back in two days. He got up to go awaken the younglings at the boys' home. Silently he walked through the village and quietly knocked on the largest building within the village. A pale yellow Zabrak opened the door,

"I've been assigned to the eldest boys groups last hunting trip before their Passage." Savage explained.

"Of course. They are this way." The Zabrak answered and led him through a stank dark hallway. Inside all the younglings were sound asleep. Savage chuckled, how they needed to learn to wake up early.

"Younglings! You have been assigned a hunting trip! Wake up and collect your weapons of choice!" Savage's voice boomed through the room. The younglings quickly stumbled out of bed and quickly collected their weapons.

Finally they all stood in line ready to complete their new assignment. Savage stood apart from them,

"Before ever leaving for an assignment ALWAYS check that your weapon is working correctly. A damaged weapon is no good to a warrior."

Each boy quickly looked at their weapon and examined parts of it. A few even saw a few problems and quickly fixed or adjusted them. Eventually they were standing straight and tall again.

"Satisfied?" Savage asked them.

"Yes Brother Opress!" they all answered in unison.

"Good. Let's get to the hunt. Follow me out into the forest. Stick to where I walk and do not deviate." Savage commanded and then walked out of the building, through the village, and out into the fog covered forest, with the boys following his trail like baby ducklings following their mother.

Once they were about 3 miles from the village Savage stopped and motioned for the boys to create a circle around him. They followed. One boy raised a hand. Savage nodded.

"Do we have an assigned prey or can we hunt whatever?" he asked.

"Good question young one. Your assigned prey is a Kamurith." Savage answered. One boy whined quietly,

"Aw man! I was gonna bring us home a rock dragon! I can do it!"

Savage furrowed his eyes,

"I heard that. You are not ready to face rock dragons. I have been assigned to make sure none of you kill a rock dragon or a rancor. If you see either of these DO NOT engage. Hide up in the trees and try to get back to me to report it. I will take care of the problem. Alright all of you know what your suppose to do?"

"Yes." They answered.

"Good. There is 15 of you so this is how it will go: 5 of you will go in a group and I will follow to ensure you kill a Kamurith and are telling the truth. The rest of you, I want to kill small prey to bring back or practice aiming. The rule for rancors and dragons still applies. Any of you disobey me and instead of answering Brother Viscus or Verun you will answer ME for your disobedience." Savage threatened. The boys all nodded and broke into 3 groups of 5.

The first group headed out with Savage following them in the shadows. They knew he was following but they didn't know where he was. They concentrated on finding signs of a Kamurith nearby. Eventually they found one and each one set up their weapon to shoot it. All 5 shot at the same time. Only 2 boys hit the animal. The Kamurith squealed and then dropped to it's side. The 2 boys smiled and stepped out of their hiding spot. Savage appeared out of the fog.

"Good shot young ones. Take your kill back to the group. We will meet you." Savage ordered them. The boys bowed and collected their kill.

"The rest of you, keep searching." Savage said. The boys turned to talk to each other and when they turned again their leader was gone.

"How does he disappear so quickly?" one asked. They shrugged their shoulders and continued to hunt down their prey. Not too long after the first Kamurith they found another one, this time only one Zabrak boy killed it. Again Savage appeared, congratulated him, and ordered him to drag it back.

Just as the boy had collected his kill and Savage disappeared they heard a ferocious roar. The boys froze. They stood there frozen in fear. A bull rancor came crashing through, tearing trees down and causing the ground to quake. Before the rancor crushed them Savage blindly quick force pushed them out of the rancor's path. The rancor noticed the boys out of his path and turned to face them again. Savage ignited one end of his lightsaber and used the Force to jump in front of the boys.

"You want them? You'll have to make it past me first!" Savage roared at the beast, "Forget the kill. Run up the trees and stay there until I give the signal!"

The boys did as they were told and scaled the trees. The rancor roared at Savage and lunged. Savage jumped out of it's way and landed to it's side. The rancor jarred it's head at Savage, one of it's horns hitting him. Savage was catapulted into the stump of a fallen tree. He laid there dazed for a moment and then saw the beast running at him. He stood up and fully ignited his saber and ran a circle around the beast. He tried to graze the animal to slow it down, but he realized its armor was too thick. He kept dodging it's swings at him and using the light from his saber to distract it. The he saw the fleshy exposed skin on it's neck so it could easily turn it's head. He leapt up on to it's back and ran the light saber along it's spinal armor to confuse it. The rancor roared in rage and swung its arms in an attempt to swipe him off. Savage raised his lightsaber and with a roar he plunged his saber into the skin. The rancor wailed in pain and then collapsed forward. Savage launched himself off the beast as it collapsed and slide across the dirt to face it, in a defensive stance. When he could see it was dead and sensed no life force from it he relaxed.

The boys crept out of the trees, jaws agape. They had never seen someone kill a rancor so quickly. Savage straightened up,

"You," he pointed to the one who lost his kill, "Take this back to the rendevous point and then run back to the village and call for some Nightbrothers to haul it back." The boy bowed and began the long journey of hauling it back.

"You two continue your hunt. I will be on guard for anything else." Savage said gently to them. They nodded and continued the hunt. Within the hour they each found their own Kamurith and killed it. Each beamed with pride at finishing the assignment. Savage walked back with the last one to finish.

"Well done young warrior." He said.

"But I finished last. In a way I failed." The young boy replied.

"No. You learned patience in waiting for when it was your turn to kill and you were a good example about not getting frustrated at having to wait. You learned today." Savage explained. The boy contemplated this,

"I guess your right. How have you learned so much?" the boy asked.

"I learned it in all my travels throughout the galaxy. Before I left Dathomir I was quite ignorant. But experiencing trifles and battles has taught me much. Not to mention my mate has taught me a few things. She is much more skilled and lethal than she appears." Savage told him.

"What has she taught you that you could not learn from the galaxy?" the boy asked.

"Remember yesterday's lesson?" Savage asked.

"Yes." The boy answered.

"She taught me patience in striking your opponents. If you let them strike first you gain the upper hand by not wasting your energy first and getting the chance to read them. If you strike first and do not take the moment to read them you end up like me." Savage said and pointed to his prosthetic left arm.

"Oh." The boy said and then shamefully looked away.

"Do not feel disrespect young one. I instigated your need to look at it. It's not a scar to me. It's a memory and a life lesson. What is your name?" Savage asked.

The boy looked up,

"Sehrin."

The entire day consisted of Savage watching the boys hunt down their prey. Savage watched more diligently this time. Luckily no more rancors appeared. By the end of the day Savage was quite ready for the hunt to be over and thankfully it was. Every boy hauled off his Kamurith carcass and the rancor one had been retrieved by a few Nightbrothers. Once back at the village Savage reported his watchings to Verun.

"Very good! Sounds like they took the assignment seriously and all completed with flying colors. Unfortunately the elders were busy today with worried over Talzin so I did not get a chance to talk to them, but they will be pleased. Good work Savage. You are free to have the night to yourself." Verun said.

"I could do myself without having to be told by you." Savage grumbled under his breath. He hated how Verun sometimes treated him like a lowly Nightbrother. He grumbled and made rounds around the village, talking to other old Zabrak friends from his childhood. Then he ventured to a cliff that had a clear view of the night sky 'I wonder where my beloved Talon could be…' he thought.

Talon had finally reached Coruscant. She sighed with relief. She was bored of sitting in this ship for hours on end. She donned her Sith cloak and then focused on masking her Force presence from prying eyes. When she felt herself become disconnected form the Force she opened her eyes, 'Good' she thought 'Now I should be undetectable from most.' Next she searched for an open landing dock. She saw one and steered her ship towards it. Once landed she walked down the boarding ramp and paid the meter droid to hold her place there for a few hours. Next she called a speeder taxi.

"Where'd ya like to go miss?" the cabbie asked.

"The Works." She answered.

"But hey that's in the constructing area of Coruscant! That area is a bitch to navigate!" The cabbie complained. From beneath Talon cloak her hand wrapped into a fist,

"You can either take me there peacefully or I'll make you take me there." She said with a dangerous tone. The cabbie could tell she wasn't screwing around.

"Aight fine! 30 credits." The cabbie said.

"You'll get them after I get there. My insurance." Talon said. The cabbie said nothing except for a grunt. He sped off the platform and towards The Works. If Talon remembered from her orders that's where everything was unloaded that came to Coruscant and was distributed throughout the city planet. She gazed out the window and admired the glowing lights.

The cab driver stopped at The Works platform.

"We're here. Hand the credits over."

Talon huffed,

"How rude of you to treat a lady."

She got out of the cab without paying the man. She did not comply with people who had the nerve to mistreat her. The cabbie yelled at her and drew a few looks towards himself. But he lost her in the shadows of the building. She smiled beneath her hood. She walked within the building of the deliveries and looked for the alias she and Savage had put for their name under.

"Hettos'. Here they are." She hauled the box out and looked for the tracking number. She found it and then searched for a datapad. Attached to a wall she found it. She directed for a service droid to find it and deliver it to her ship. Once the droid showed up she gave it the credits for her deliveries. The droid disappeared with the wooden box. Talon sighed,

"Lovely. Now to get out of here."

She walked the way she came. But when she did not emerge out of the building she became confused. Closing her eyes she used what Force power she had left from the concealment. In her mind's eye it showed her a path out. She saw the light from the city stream in. She sighed and was about to walk out when two figures appeared in the stream. She was hit with the dark energies radiating off them, 'Sith' she thought, 'There are others besides Savage, Maul, and I in this time period?' she asked herself. Then she remembered her studies and felt stupid for asking herself that question. She hid behind a crate and crept towards them to listen in on their conversation. The baby sensed Talon's curiosity and voiced it's discomfort. 'I bet you can feel their dark powers like me little one. But I need to hear what they are saying in case it is of any use to me.' She thought to herself and her baby, 'Hush hush now little one.' She had reached them close enough that she could hear them but they couldn't hear her. She closed her eyes to hear and concentrate…

"What's this with my old apprentice approaching you Tyrannous?" The older man asked.

"My master. His brother, that wretched Savage Opress, contacted me, begging me to take his brother in. He has proved to be quite the assailant though. He's better than Grievous has been." Tyrannous answered.

"Well he's not essential to my grand plan so do not feel the need to spare our resources to keep him alive. I do not care if he lives or dies," The old man said, "And above all else do not let him know that you answer to another master. It will only fuel his need to cause more disruption throughout to catch my attention."

"Of course my Lord." Tyrannous said.

"Has his kin been found?" The old man asked.

"No my Lord. Darth Maul lost his trail after Nar Shaddaa." Tyrannous answered.

"Who is this red Twi'lek Opress has with him?" The old man asked.

"I do not know Lord Sidious." Tyrannous answered. Talon's eyes twitched, they were talking about her. She hadn't even thought that Maul would give them both away.

"Hmm… This could be troubling. I do not like having an enemy in my galaxy that I do not know about. What did Maul say her name was?" Sidious asked.

"Darth Talon." Tyrannous told him. Talon opened her eyes and studied both the men. The younger one had a long face with a long grey scruffy beard. The older one was almost completely unrecognizable due to his hood. But when he leaned his head back Talon could see he was the one who had appeared in her vision. Her heart tightened a little at the thought.

Her baby sensed the fear in her heart and let out a Force wave of fear. Both the men felt it ripple through them. They each looked around,

"Who is there?" Tyrannous called out. Talon mentally slapped herself. She had forgotten to cloak her child's Force abilities as well. She looked around for an exit route. She saw a door down on the wall. Quickly and quietly she jumped down the boxes and fled through the doors. She saw a speeder and jumped on it. She looked back and saw Sidious and Tyrannous walk out of the building. They saw her and started running towards her. She cocked a small smile and revved the engine of the speeder. Just as she took off Sidious unleashed a bout of Force lightning. Talon felt this and countered with her own Force lightning. Sidious seemed somewhat shocked that someone besides himself wielded the power of lightning. He watched as she disappeared into the traffic. Tyrannous readied to give chase but Sidious stopped him,

"She is of no threat to us at the moment. If she is here Opress must be close by. We can capture him and use him as bait to bring her back here so we may execute her."

Tyrannous bowed and instead readied to return to the Seperatist flag ship in orbit.

Talon laughed as she landed at her platform. She had evaded one of the most feared Sith the galaxy had ever known. She felt prideful, but also weary of her surroundings. She loaded her belongings into the ship and started the engines. Soon she lifted off the planet. She felt somewhat sad, she would have liked to stay a day and explore a bit, but with her encounter with the two Sith Lords it was too risky to stay. She zoomed out of orbit and into hyperspace.


	20. Chapter 20

Talon spent the day contemplating what she had heard between the two Sith Lords. She was also curious if Maul had picked up her scent when she arrived on the planet. She didn't know but she decided if there was any chance of him following her back to Dathomir she'd take the longest route there to evade him. She reset the coordinates to pass through a few asteroid fields and pass a dead planet.

"Can't be too cautious if he's still creeping around." Talon said to herself.

She set her mind to moving the boxes of delivery into the nursery and dug out the paint she had ordered. Once the paint was mixed she starting painting the welded areas shut. She laughed with how easy painting was and found herself enjoying it.

Within a few hours she had the training area looking complete with the painted areas blending in pretty well with the walls and floor. She decided to check the ships progress. In the cockpit she found they were near the first asteroid field. She sat down and took the ship off autopilot and began to pilot it herself. She tried her best to avoid the floating rocks, but with the ship's long wings it was hard not to hit a few. The ship rocked a few times with the beating it was taking. Eventually they made it out of the field. Talon sighed with relief, no run ins with space worms. When she came out of the belt of asteroids she expected it to be empty space, but she saw something. Talon squinted her eyes and saw it was another ship. She donned her hood and sat sternly in the seat, still piloting.

"Boss!"

"What?"

"We got ourselves a ship coming within range!"

"Try to stop it! It might got some special spice or something aboard it!"

"You got it Boss!"

A twi'lek pirate rubbed his chin. This was quite the impressive ship. He looked closer and saw it was a Nabooian ship.

"Do not destroy the ship! It looks like it could have someone of importance on it!" the twi'lek commanded.

"Got it!"

Aboard Talon's ship a transmission came through,

"Unknown ship, stop your movement. This is a search stop."

"Ya right past an asteroid field search stop my ass." Talon said under her breath. She continued her trip towards the tanker ship.

"Boss! That ship ain't stoppin'!"

"Idiot! Use the cannons and destroy it's engines!" the twi'lek retorted. His henchman twirled back to the controls and fired a shot.

Talon felt the ship lurch back a bit as the tanker's laser hit her.

"Teach them to mess with me!" Talon said. She hit a button and the deflector shield generator kicked into gear. Talon flipped the switch on her controls and the ship's newly installed guns started firing rapidly at the tanker ship. She flipped another switch and watched the status for the engine gun to reach firing stage.

"Boss. They're getting ready to fire an engine ring at us and they've put up their deflector shields. None of our shots are affectin' them." The henchman said. The twi'lek pirate sat motionless,

"Cease ya fire. Let's see if we can once again get 'em to stop movement."

"Unidentified ship. Cease your fire and cease your movement. All we want is a simple check of illegal items."

Talon laughed,

"How stupid do you think I am? Cease YOUR fire before I blow you to pieces."

The henchman pirate seemed taken back,

"Boss?"

The boss cocked an eyebrow,

"Feisty isn't they? Tell ya what since you've surprised me as a Nabooian I'll give ya the gracious honor as having me personally check your ship."

"Like hell I will. I've got better things to do than toy with obvious pirates like you." Talon retorted. She pressed a button and watched the engine ring gun fire all four engines and the pirates ship's engines lose power. She clicked for more power and zoomed by the fallen ship. 'Let them figure out their own mess' she thought. She had always hated pirates. They thought they were could get whatever they liked because of their reputation for stealing. She puffed, pirates were among the dirtiest scum in the galaxy. Talon lowered the guns, but left the deflector shields up. She went to the back of the ship to look for lunch to eat before returning to unpacking.

Savage woke up and laid listlessly in his cot. He had no idea what he was suppose to do today. He was somewhat lost. He had always had someone to lead him, now for the first time in a long time he was on his own. He sat up and looked around. Verun was gone. Savage stretched and walked out of the clay home. He walked down to the training grounds and found no one there. 'Hmm… It's quite early. There should be warriors down here sparring.' Then he remembered the Nightsisters had been vanquished and there was no need for the Nightbrothers to always be in fighting shape. It then hit him that there was not really a way to hold Dathomir's population. He remembered the stories of how Talzin had brought all the Nightsister tribes together after the Shaman before her finally died. But now with the remaining Nightsisters destroyed… he wasn't sure. He shook himself mentally and sat down on the cold stone to meditate and limber his mind for the day.

A few hours passed and Savage had finally seized the point of peace and rationality in his mind. He stood up and saw there was still no other Nightbrother's around. He shrugged. Savage ignited his lightsaber and practiced a few basic moves before finally being satisfied with his results. He clipped his hilt back onto his belt and walked out of the training grounds for a small slice of food. In the village he found multiple Nightbrothers walking about. 'They should be upholding the warrior way and be practicing their moves' he thought. He picked himself a morsel and quickly scarfed it down. Savage looked around and saw the Nightbrothers building a house, fixing a wall, or skinning a kill. He saw the carcasses hanging over an enormous fire. 'It's been a while since I've been on a hunt for just the good of the village' he thought. He walked out into the forest and reached out with the Force for lifeforms. He found none. He kept walking and noticed a greenish mist mixed in with the red fog. He readied his saber and slowly kept creeping farther into the forest.

"Ah Savage. I wondered when we'd run into each other since your return." A voice said to him. He turned and found Mother Talzin standing before him,

"Mother." He said and gave a slight bow.

"I see you brought a companion with you although they are not your brother." She said.

"Yes. My brother and I had a disagreement on what was best for me and ultimately I decided to part ways with him." Savage told her.

"Was not the point of finding him was so you could learn and become stronger to fight the Jedi?" Talzin asked.

"I've found something more worthy of my life than the Jedi, even for all the trouble they've caused." Savage answered.

"Ah yes. Your companion. Who is she?" Talzin asked.

"She is Darth Talon. She has taught me more mentally than my brother has. She is to become my new mentor and teach me what Maul could not or would not." Savage told her.

"She's not just your new mentor. There is something unseen about her." Talzin said.

"Yes. She has something very dear to me. Something that convinced life has more to it than just revenge." Savage said.

"And what could that be?" Talzin asked him. Savage growled, he did not feel it was safe to let Talzin know of his unborn child,

"That is for me to know."

Talzin seemed incredulous. She rummaged through her brain, looking for the loyalty spell she had put on him. It did not appear to be there anymore. She was somewhat confused, she had thought she had ensured he would be ultimately loyal to her,

"What of Dooku? What do you know of him recently?"

"I do not know. After I defeated my brother I contacted him and convinced him to place Maul into his services. That's the last I know of him." Savage answered.  
Talzin seemed unimpressed by his answer,

"That is unfortunate. How do you know your brother will not follow you here?"

"He will not. He does not remember us leaving here for he was too busy planning his little game with the Jedi." Savage answered. Again Talzin seem unimpressed.

"If you could I have one last task for you Savage." Talzin said to him. Savage stood up straighter,

"I'm done playing your games Talzin. I have more important things to do than waste my time serving you. You took everything from me."

And then he left Talzin standing there. She was surprised. The loyalty she had bestowed to him was ultimately gone. She had other ways of forcing him to do his bidding. She disappeared into the fog.

Savage kept walking. He was a little shaky from standing up to a feared Shaman, but he felt with her not having her Nightsister army she would not feel safe blowing her cover too much. He continued his hunt. He walked along a creek and looked into the dark water at his reflection. He had not looked his reflection much, but now he saw how much he had changed. His horns were taller. His face and jawline fuller. He saw how fierce he looked now. He wondered how Talon had the guts to not fear him. 'Probably because she could kick my ass in 10 seconds flat' he mused to himself. He searched in his head for anything of his old personality that remained. All he found was memories of Feral. The memory of them spending the winters together, hunting their first kill together, dragging it back and hoping for approval from the tribe leader, and then Feral passing his tests into becoming a man and how proud Savage was. Then Savage felt the guilt he had carried with him when he saw Feral's pleading eyes and heard his loving words ring in his head.

"Feral I'm so sorry. I wish I could bring you back…" Savage murmured. He may've been connected to the dark side, but he still felt guilt at the memory of his youngest brother. He stood up and closed his mind to all thoughts. He focused primarily on his prey.

Talon stepped back to admire her work. The entire nursery was set up and ready to go. She smiled, now she had that off her mind. She stepped out and took the boxes with her. She set them down in the engines room to get rid of once she landed back on Dathomir. She hopped back up into the controls room and checked her progress. She was halfway back. She was about to leave when she felt a dark presence. Talon scoured the ship with the Force and found no dark lifeforms. She looked on the monitor. It had no picked up any ships following them. She felt confused. Talon sat down and slowly aimed the guns towards the rear of the ship and fired a few rapid shots. Most of them passed through the empty space, but two landed on something. She watched a ship suddenly appeared on the monitor. Her eyes widened in surprise,

"Unidentified ship identify yourself!"

"Sith bitch! You'll pay!" a voice crackled through. Talon gasped she knew that voice.

"Darth Maul. So you've finally found me. Too bad you had to use cloaking to do it instead of being a man and facing me yourself." Talon taunted him.

"How could I? After all you left Coruscant so quickly I never had the chance to defeat you!" Maul screamed through. 'I've got to lose this maniac' Talon thought, 'The dead planet is within view. If I can get him to crash his ship I can make my escape to hyperspace.'

"You want me Maul? Come and get me!" Talon yelled back to him. She pressed the accelerator and her ship zoomed forward towards the dead world. She slowed down upon entering the atmosphere as to not cripple her ship. She checked her monitor and saw Maul was still following her. 'Perfect' she thought. She pressed her boosters and her ship surged forward. She flew upward with Maul following her and then once she was upward she shifted the controls downward. She leveled out and found a series of caves.

"Time to disappear!" She yelled out to herself. Her ship disappeared in the darkness and she dimmed the lights inside. Quickly she cloaked her Force presence and remembered to cloak her baby's abilities as well. It cried weakly through the Force at having been cut off from it.

"It's only for a little while young one." She said soothingly to it. She crept the ship forward very slowly and felt her ship bounce back a little as Maul's ship zoomed by. She gunned the engines behind him and quickly turned the guns forward. She fired them quickly. The laser bullets hit one of his engines but he evaded the rest. She kept firing and continued to hit his damaged engine until his ship started going down.

"So long Maul!" Talon said through the monitor. She gunned her ship up into the atmosphere and put all the power into the hyperspace. She'd had enough space business.

Savage walked back into the village with a rock dragon and a small deer like carcass. He hung them up from a tree and began to skin each. The deer like creature's fur came off easily and quickly. He left it on a boulder for whoever wanted it. He turned his attention to the rock dragon and drove his saber deep into it and began to peel the scales off. A few loose ones fell to the ground. He picked one up. It felt smooth and rough at the same time. He heard noise behind him. He turned around and saw the young Zabrak boys Talon had encountered petting the deer like creature's skinned fur. They saw him looking and hid behind the boulder.

"No use hiding little ones. I saw you." He called out to them. They crept out,

"We like all the gifts you and your lady friend bring!" they told him.

"Well in that case, take these fallen scales as a continued example of gifts." Savage encouraged them. They rushed forward and collected the fallen scales. Each boy looked at his scale with amazement. Savage turned his attention back to skinning the dragon.

"Can you teach us?" one of the boys asked.

"You're much too small to skin anything bigger than a rat." Savage said without turning around.

"Oh okay. Can we watch you?" the boy asked.

"Sure. As long as you watch to learn, not for amusement. A good warrior is always learning." Savage said to them. The boys sat down in a semicircle around him and watched him skin the dragon. They also quickly collected any scales that fell off. Within 3 hours Savage had the whole dragon skinned. The boys looked at it in curiosity. It looked strange without it's scales on. Instead of being red and blue it was fleshy and pink. One boy went to poke it.

"Don't. We don't know where your hands have been." Savage said sternly. The boy pulled his hand back forlornly.

"Now why don't you all go look for one of the tribal leaders and have them teach you something?" Savage suggested. They all looked at each other and ran off. Savage sighed. He liked teaching these kids something useful. He picked up the carcasses and hauled them over a flame to cook. He wasn't hungry, but it felt good to be doing something useful for the village. He was walking back to Verun's home when he heard an engine. He craned his neck to the edge of the village. He saw the black sleek Nabooian ship landing. He sprinted to it and ran up it's boarding platform. He ran into Talon. Savage picked her up and spun her around.

"I wasn't expecting you back for another day!" he exclaimed.

"Well hello to you too. Well it was suppose to actually longer than that, but I got bored in space, so I worked the engines hard to race back home." Talon explained. Savage kissed her,

"It doesn't matter. You're home now and I'm happy for it. You've no idea how badly I've missed you."

Talon laughed and kissed him back,

"I've missed you too! But it actually does matter."

"Savage stood back a little,

"What does that mean?"

"I'll tell you later. First come look inside!" Talon dragged him inside. She showed him her handiwork on the training area.

"Wow it doesn't even look like it's been tampered with much!" he complimented. She nodded and smiled. Next she led him to the nursery. When the door slide open he inhaled hard. Talon had put together all the baby stuff they had ordered. It looked like a modern royal nursery.

"Our child is going to have quite the life." Savage said quietly. He rubbed his massive hand on her belly.

"Yes they are." Talon replied she kissed him, "Come on. I'm bored of being on this ship. I actually missed the cold dampness here."

"Alright. Come on. I've got to report something to Brother Viscus and then off to the hot springs." Savage said. They boarded off the ship and headed to Viscus's building. They walked inside and found him studying the head of the rock dragon Savage had killed.

"Savage. I see your mate has returned. Good kill, with this rock dragon. Not many warriors bring this or a rancor in." Viscus commented.

"I'm not like most warriors. I have something to report." Savage said.

"Oh? What could that be?" Viscus asked, disinterested.

"Mother Talzin appeared to me." Savage said.

"She's appeared to others too." Viscus replied.

"I'm sure she didn't have a conversation with them." Savage said smartly. This caught Viscus's attention,

"What did she say?"

"Nothing about the village. She wanted me to go on a mission for her, but I said no. I'm not playing her games anymore." Savage told him.

"Oh alright. As long as she does not threaten the village I do not care what she does." Viscus said and went back to studying the dragon head. Savage bowed slightly and walked out with Talon following him.

"Sounds like you've had a busy few days." Talon commented.

"That's an understatement. They've been exhausting. The day you left I helped Verun teach a few younglings, then the next day I was assigned to oversee their Ritual hunt and I ended up killing a rancor. And then today Talzin appeared to me." Savage told her.

"I sensed you did not tell Viscus all of what Talzin said to you." Talon questioned.

"No I did not. She asked about who you were and also any news on Dooku." Savage told her.

"Oh. Well I also happened to have a slight run in with Dooku and his master." Talon explained.

"Dooku has a master?" Savage asked surprised, "It seems every Sith has a master to answer to."

"Yes that happens with your time's Sith, the Rule of Two. A master and an apprentice at all times. After they discovered me and I made my escape they sent your brother after me." Talon said.

Savage stopped walking,

"He did not catch you did he?"

"No I lost him among a dead world and forced him to crash his ship." Talon replied. Savage sighed,

"Good."

They reached the hot springs and quickly undressed and slipped into the water. Savage's muscles immediately enjoyed the hot water. He had worked harder than normal and it was taking a toll on him. Talon snuggled next to him and enjoyed the hot water along her spine.

"This pregnancy is taking it's toll on my body. I was lucky to escape the Sith Lords with the extra weight." Talon murmured. Savage turned to her and lowered his hands. He worked them along the muscles on her skin. Immediately she relaxed and moaned in relief. He did that for the next 20 minutes. Talon turned to him,

"Thank you." And she gave him a long kiss. They enjoyed the hot spring together for the next few hours. They had missed each other's company quite a bit. Talon told Savage of how beautiful Coruscant had been and all the strange encounters she had dealt with on her journey back. Soon she started to get sleepy. Savage pulled each of them out of the water and they each quickly dress. Savage scooped Talon up and headed back to the ship. Talon snuggled her head next to his chest, feeling his warmth radiate through his armor.

By the time he reached the ship she was almost asleep. He gently set her on the bed and pulled off her boots. He pulled the sheets over her shoulders. He quickly pulled his own boots, shoulder pad armor, chest armor, and shirt off. He climbed in next her and pulled her into his arms. Savage rested his head on hers and breathed in her smell. Oh how he had missed her. Soon he fell asleep with thoughts of her swimming through his head.

A/N: hey guys! Thanks for reading this far! I know maybe the story has no real point like in a movie, but I'm kinda just doing this for myself and anyone else who wants to read it. So I just noticed something weird and I'm not sure if I'm missing a chapter or what! But if I am PLEASE let me know and I'll try to fix it! But thank you so much for reading this far and the comments mean a lot to me! You guys are awesome! :)


	21. Chapter 21

Talzin slithered back into what once had been the Nightsisters home. She freely let herself into where Old Daka's cave use to be. The pot she had used to conjure great pain to Dooku was overturned. She had not moved it since that 4 armed cyborg tipped it over. But now she had use for it. Using the Force she pulled it back up onto it's steps. Quickly she conjured up a bottle of potion blessed water and poured it into the pot. She watched it's green mist expand and consume the volume of the pot. She slowly chanted the invisibility spell she had once cast on Ventress, Karia, and Naa'leth.

When it was finally done she manipulated it to cover her body. She looked at her hand and saw it was transparent and foggy. Happy with her work she focused her Force sensitivity on finding Savage. She walked quickly out of the Nightsister coven and through the forest. Soon she reached the ship he had come to call home. Talzin manipulated the door to open and let herself in. She followed Savage's heartbeat through the Force and found him sleeping in the master bedroom of the ship, next to a red alien woman. Talzin silently conjured a cloth up and grabbed the red alien, working quickly to cover mouth. As soon as Talzin touched her though she felt a Force pulse. Thinking quickly Talzin produced a poison dart, like what had been used on Dooku, and dulled the alien's senses. She tapped the alien's forehead to ensure a coma until she chose to wake her. Talzin picked up the sleeping body and left the ship.

Savage woke up and found Talon to be gone. He stretched and pulled his clothing on. He walked out of the bedroom and found Talon not to be in the ship. 'I must've been tired last night if she did not wake me before leaving' Savage thought. He rinsed his face off in the refresher and checked the ship for any internal problems after Talon's return yesterday. He found nothing wrong with the internal systems, only exterior damage. 'Easy. Just a few dents and scorch marks' he remarked, 'she must've been quite the pilot.' But when he went to start the ship up to run some more tests the engine power supply alerted him.

"Aw damn it Talon. What'd you do?" he sighed, frustrated. Then he remembered that she had booked it back and the quick complete jump into hyperspace had taken a toll on the engines. He huffed. Savage left the ship and was greeted with cool crisp air. He took a deep breath and felt the air slightly burn his throat.

He walked into the village looking for Talon. Still no sign of her. 'She'll be at the training grounds' he thought to himself. As he walked down the steps to the grounds he still felt no Force connection to her. He finally got there and saw his intuition was right. She was still not there. He sat the cliff at the edge of the training grounds and prepared himself to meditate.

Talon woke up feeling the shock of the cold air. She squirmed to find heat but could only find her own body heat against the cold stone she was lying on. She pulled herself up and saw that she was indeed not on her ship anymore. In fact she had no idea where she was. She also found her hands had been tied behind her back with a mystical green glow.

"What the hell?" she said her voiced muffled by the rag tied into her mouth. Talon looked around for a familiar face. She sat there for a few minutes trying not to panic. Finally she regained her composure. The sound of ruffling attracted her attention and she looked in the direction the noise had come from. She saw a tall pale woman come into view. Talon squinted to get a better look. This woman had dark lips with markings that extended down her chin, a dark circular pattern over each eye, and ancient grey eyes.

"Ah you've awaken." The woman said. Talon's eyes grew to slits. The woman laughed,

"Now now. What is with all this resentment towards me? You don't even know who I am."

Talon tried her best to convey a nasty answer to this woman. The woman waved her hand and the rag around Talon's mouth fell off. Immediately Talon tried to use the Force to waver off the bindings on her hands.

"Stop struggling. You'll only waste your power. I've put a spell on you to distance your abilities from the Force." The woman said. Talon did her best growl,

"What the hell do you want with me?"

"You have nothing I could want." The woman answered.

"So why am I your hostage?" Talon questioned.

"I am simply using you as bait." The woman replied.

"For who?" Talon asked. She was pretty sure she knew the answer she just didn't want to believe it.

"Savage Opress. He refused my first kind plea for his help so I'm using…. Motivational ways to get him to do what I require." The woman told her.

"Your crazy. Who are you?" Talon asked.

"I am Mother Talzin, Shaman of the Nightsister coven." Talzin answered. Talon huffed. She'd had enough of being manipulated and overpowered. As soon as Talzin left she used all her strength to regain her touch with the Force. She strained her willpower and she barely felt her link with it before passing out.

Four hours had passed since Savage had begun his meditation. He was getting better at reaching the point to calm his mind and see life clearly through the Force. He pushed himself off the ground and walked back up the steps to see if Talon had come back yet. Savage could not find her and he used his senses to look for her presence at the ship. He could not find her. It was close to midmorning. She would've been back by now from where ever or she would've contacted him on their comlink. He tapped it and found the channel static. He was getting concerned as to where she was.

Savage walked through the village looking for Verun.

"Verun! Have you seen Talon? She wasn't there when I awoke this morning and she has not returned." Savage asked him. Verun shook his head,

"No old friend. Check with Viscus. He could have her detained right now. He has not trusted her since her arrival." Verun suggested. Savage nodded and headed to Viscus's building. In it he found Viscus talking with another Tribal leader. Savage waited for their conversation to end.

"Ah Opress! Our finest warrior! What can I do for you?" Viscus asked. Savage mentally rolled his eyes, 'All I am to him is a warrior. Idiot.'

"Brother Viscus. I am curious if you have had any sights onto where Darth Talon has run off to. She has been gone since morning and has not returned." Savage told him.

Viscus slowly shook his head,

"No I haven't the slightest clue. Maybe she's out enjoying a hunt. The thrill of hunting a beast is enough to waken us all up in the mornings." Viscus suggested.

"Possibly. But if she had she would've let me know some way." Savage said. Viscus rubbed his chin,

"I do not know what to tell you Opress."

Savage quickly bowed and left the building. He paced back and forth in front of the village fire. His heart tightened. He was very afraid of what could've happened to her. She was a great warrior, but in her condition it was dangerous for her to do much. He couldn't bear the thought to lose someone else he loved.

His eyes trailed to his old home. He suddenly found his feet dragging him to it. As much as his mind screamed he couldn't stop. Finally he stood in the doorway. He stood there for a while, determining his courage to face the memories. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and stepped in. He felt the stale air wrap around his body. Through the Force he heard his childhood laughter and the memory of growing up. He opened his eyes and saw Feral, as an adult, sitting in a chair. He didn't blink, too afraid of losing the mirage.

"What's wrong brother? Did Cang finally beat you in archery?" Feral asked him. Savage stood still. Feral stood up and walked up to him. Although Savage was a good foot taller now, Feral seemed almost the same height now as he had before Savage was taken. Feral placed a hand on Savage. He looked at Feral's placed hand.

"You know what to do." Feral said quietly. Savage looked back up and was in darkness. He looked around for Feral.

"Feral? Brother where are you?" he called out desperately.

'I am always with you Savage' Feral's voice whispered. Savage spun around. He was alone.

He walked as calmly as he could out of the abandoned home and paced a circle in front of it. Feral's words rang in his mind.

"You know what to do."

Savage had no idea what he had meant. He thought back to any conversations he and Talon had had, indicating any trouble. He came up blank. He thought back to how happy he had been to see her finally come home yesterday. He couldn't think why she'd leave now. 'I did drag her to this planet…' he thought. But then he remembered she had no way off. Their ship was the only guaranteed way off. Then he remembered another set of words that had gotten pushed to the back of his mind.

"If you could Savage…"

He remembered Talzin had wanted something of him.

"She wanted me to do something for her because she knows I can get on and off the planet."

Savage straightened out his shoulders and readied himself to set off for the Nightsister coven.

Talon awoke again. Her arm was bruised from where she had fallen on it. She looked around and saw she was still alone. She reached out and found herself still distanced.

"Galaxies this is stupid. Never in my life have I felt so helpless." Talon commented to herself.

"If you feel helpless now, wait until Savage comes. Then you'll be in despair." Talzin said smoothly walking in to the pedestal she had Talon positioned on.

"What makes you think he's coming? He could think I've just gone for a little adventure on Dathomir." Talon suggested. Talzin scoffed,

"I knew he was hiding something from me when we spoke. He's not going to merely stand by while whatever you have disappears from view."

Talon ducked her face, Talzin had her.

"So what DO you possess that he wants?" Talzin wondered.

"Maybe I give him something your Nightsister witches never could. Maybe I see him for who he is and not a slave as you witches did." Talon retorted.

"Obviously. But it is more than that." Talzin said calmly. She came closer to the Twi'lek. Then she noticed how heavy she was looking and remembered how the woman had she weighed more than she looked.

"Ah so that is it. You are carrying his kin." Talzin said amazed.

"Why is everyone so damn surprised at that? It's not like babies aren't born every day." Talon said.

"Here it is not everyday a baby is born, but one such as yours would be quite the spirit. It has a brutish father with a strong will, a warrior's heart, and a fearless attitude. Then it has you, who appears to be calm, collected, but also a temper. But the one thing that truly matters is how much anger you both have caged up. This child will have quite the personality and could inherit a measurable amount of both your anger." Talzin explained.

"Anger isn't inherited you witch. It's learned." Talon retorted. She curled up to protect her baby from the witch's words. Talzin scoffed and left. Talon sighed. As much as she hated it here she was happy the old hag had left. It gave her time to think of an escape strategy.

Talon tried again to force her hands free of the bindings, but was to no avail. She could still use her legs. Talon hopped off the pedestal. She noticed all the ancient runes carved into the stone. 'No time now to study them' Talon thought, though she would like to come back and understand them. She hurried out over a stone bridge over green glowing water and saw the red of Dathomir. She ran to the entrance and smacked into an invisible wall.

"What the hell!" she exclaimed, "Old witch must've put a spell on all the exits. Guess I'll have time to study those runes after all."

But her heart tightened in fear. She was increasingly feeling helpless and it was unsettling. She pushed herself off the ground and did her best to keep her mind busy. She thought of her previous life and letting herself get lost in her past.

Savage saw the large cave of the Nightsisters home in view. He quickened his pace. He was going to wring Talzin's neck. He could almost imagine the sound of her neck cracking. He reveled in the thought. He stepped through the tall entrance expecting the silence he got.

"Talzin! I know you have her! I'm here. Hand her over." Savage called into the darkness. Talzin appeared in a flash of green,

"Maybe I have her, maybe I don't. But it doesn't change the fact that I still have a task for you to do for me."

Savage growled,

"I'm not playing that game. Give her back to me."

Talzin laughed,

"I remember Asajj telling me how fiercely you declared your protection for your brother. You loved him. I see from your determination to retrieve the alien, that you must love her too."

Savage's eyes grew a fierce,

"Yes I do. Now hand her over before this gets messy."

Talzin smiled,

"Messy with your emotions."

Talzin disappeared. Savage panicked,

"Talzin! Be a real witch and come and face me!"

She reappeared with Talon,

"I will ask you one more time. Do my bidding and she will be returned to you. Otherwise there will be consequences."

To demonstrate her threat she stretched her hand out and a small knife morphed out of thin air. Talzin raised her hand and slide the small knife across Talon's upper arm. Talon winced a little,

"Hey! That's my survival tattoo!"

Talzin scoffed and dug the knife deeper. Savage watched the blood run down Talon's arm and drip off her black nails. Talon winced harder,

"You stupid witch. You should know Sith are trained to withstand great amounts of pain!"

Talzin smiled,

"If it's pain you seek, pain I will provide."

She closed her eyes and chanted a small spell. Savage looked between her and Talon. Suddenly Talon dropped to her knees holding her head. She wailed in tremendous pain.

"Make it stop! Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!" Talon screamed. Savage dropped to one knee and cradled her in his arms.

"Ssh… sshh.." he said to her, trying to soothe her. Talzin still stood. She closed her eyes again and chanted the spell again and clenched her hand. Savage turned so he was between the two woman. Talon's body started to writhe in pain and she held her belly. Blood started to spurt from Talon's mouth and her eyes rolled back. She started to scream like a wild animal in fear. Savage stood up,

"Leave her alone! What do you want from me?!"

Talzin unclenched her hand, Talon fell silent on the ground. Savage cast a glance at her to make sure she was still breathing. He dared not move, afraid of what Talzin would descend upon her.

"Ah have I finally caught your attention?" Talzin taunted him. Savage remained silent staring at her.

"I want you to find Asajj Ventress." Talzin instructed him. The name sounded faintly familiar to him. Then he remembered the Jedi, Kenobi, allying himself with her aboard the tanker ship he and Maul had first acquired.

"That's all you wanted of me?! You had to torture the woman I loved just to find one woman?!" Savage roared.

"She is the last of the Nightsisters and it is time she finally returned home to rebuild our coven." Talzin said simply.

"You could not have chosen a Nightbrother warrior to do this?" Savage asked, still heated.

"She knows you. She will feel your presence and she will lead herself right to you. Not to mention she chose you. I see it fitting that the Selected finds the Selector and brings her home." Talzin replied. Savage growled,

"You're twisted. When I leave, Talon is to go back to the village and be taken care of by a friend." Savage negotiated.

"No, she is my insurance that you WILL complete my task." Talzin stated.

"You don't need her here. You've made it clear that you can steal whatever you want right out from under our noses, including a full grown adult." Savage retorted. Talzin considered this,

"Fine. Oh and one more thing Savage."

"What?" he asked irritably. He despised this woman.

"I would also like for you to find your old master and tell him my business with him is not over quite yet." Talzin added.

"That's a suicide mission. There's no way I could even get close to him." Savage said.

"Then I suggest you better come up with a plan to find him, while hunting down Asajj." Talzin said quite simply.

Savage growled,

"Any idea where your little Nightsister has run off to?"

"Yes the desert planet Tatooine." Talzin replied. Savage huffed, collected Talon up in his arms and began his journey back to the Nightbrother village.


	22. Author's NoteMISSING CHAPTER - SORRY

A/N: Ok this is the missing chapter I was talking about! So this is the chapter I apparently NEVER uploaded for some reason. So this chapter is the ACTUAL chapter 12(ex. Previous chapter 12 is actually 13 and chapter 13 being 14 etc etc) I am soooo sorry! But if anyone is wondering what the hell happened between chapter 11 and chapter "12" here it is! Feel free to read it or not :) won't hurt my feelings, I just feel better for uploading this now. So anyway I am super sorry for anyone is mad at me! Enjoy! And again I'm sorry :(

Savage and Talon hurried to the SpacePort so they would not miss the flight to Nar Shaddaa. Talon got a lot of odd looks from other passengers.

"What are they staring at?" Talon asked to no one in particular, "Have they never seen a red twi'lek before?"

Savage snorted, trying to stifle a laugh,

"My dear Talon, they have but er… your tattoos draw a lot of attention and you're quite exposed to the entire ship." Talon looked around. She hadn't considered her appearance could cause this much trouble for her.

"Oh… well I honestly don't care. These people can think all they like of me. None will dare to threaten me." Talon stated, "And soon we'll be hidden away in a new world to start a new life together." Savage took her hand and pulled her up into his massive chest,

"And we'll be safe to do whatever we please."

Apparently some passengers had heard Talon's statement and didn't like the sound of it because soon Savage and Talon were taken into custody by the security aboard the ship. One guard became quite frightened when he recognized Savage,

"Oh stars! You're that Zabrak who killed those Jedi and police droids! Sorry guys, but I'm staying out of this one!" the guard said and he turned to leave. Savage gave a disgusted noise and reached into the Force for a choke hold on the man. He brought him closer and ignited his saber. When the guard was close enough he stabbed him through the abdomen,

"If any of you tell a soul about who I am or what you have seen… I will come back and you will all end up like him." Savage said to all the guards. The guards looked at each other. The door to the interrogation room opened and Savage and Talon were free to go.

Savage led them low into the ship,

"I don't want anymore attention than what we already have so I'm sorry Talon, but we're taking the rest of the ride in the loading dock."

Talon shrugged her shoulders,

"I've ridden worse."

Maul came around after being prodded awake by a hand. He opened his eyes to be startled by a Zyggerian alien. Maul instinctively went into attack mode, he leapt up and punched the alien in the face and then grabbed him to pin him on the ground,

"Who are you?!" Maul asked.

"I am Loka! I was sent here by Dooku to take you back to his fleet!" the Zyggerian responded, almost pleading for his life.

"Dooku… Who contacted him? How does he know exactly where I am?" Maul inquired.

"I do not know! I was merely sent to retrieve you!" the Zyggerian pleaded.

"Where is your ship?" Maul asked him.

"2 blocks south in a private hangar behind the restaurant on the street! Please sir don't…" he never got to finish his sentence because Maul severed his head. Maul stormed out of his rented room, saber ignited and furious. Guards attacked him from all angles, people screamed and hide in whatever they could find. Maul disarmed all the guards and knocked all unconscious. He disengaged his lightsaber and walked out the doors. He sailed up the walls of the building to the rooftops and made his way south. He found the restaurant and looked into the courtyard behind it. In it sat a two manned small cruiser. He jumped down into the courtyard and walked inside the ship. Maul sat himself down into the cockpit and started the ship. It's engines fired smoothly. The ship lifted into the air. As Maul exited the planet he looked in the ships recent travel trips. He found one to an Separatist flagship.

"That must be Dooku's main flagship." Maul said to himself. He hit the coordinates for the flagship and steered it in that direction.

Talon and Savage were taking turns guarding themselves in the cruiser's loading dock. Currently it was Savage's turn. He was pacing a wide circle around where they had decided to spend the trip. He circled back around to find Talon fast asleep stretched out on the floor. He closed his eyes quickly and listened through the Force. He heard her heartbeat and her baby's. He opened his eyes and smiled. He was happy to finally have a free will of his own without having to worry about always impressing or striving for approval. But he was slightly disappointed at how his Sith training had stopped… Who will teach me the dark ways of the Force now? Who will I learn Sith powers from? He wasn't quite sure of that yet. He had considered asking Talon, but she was only an assassin, much like Maul but only advanced. Savage could learn a few things from her, but he wanted to become a great Sith figure, one that would be remembered. He shook his head, for now he had a woman and child he loved that he needed to protect. He looked back, it looked as though Talon was waking up. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder,

"How was your sleep?" he asked.

"It was fine, I've had better, but considering our situation it wasn't too bad." Talon replied.

Just as she was going to add on the intercom system came on, a planetary pilot droid's voice came through,

"We are now entering the official Off-World Hangar of Nar Shaddaa. If this is your stop please proceed to the exit doors. This is a one time only stop. We will NOT turn around for anyone who wishes to leave for this planet."

Savage looked at Talon,

"Our new home awaits."


	23. Chapter 22

A few long hours later Savage had reached their home ship. He set Talon down in the refresher shower and turned the shower nozzle on her. She moaned in the refreshing feel of the water. He watched the dried blood fall off her face and run down her arm. Small amounts of blood dripped down her arm slightly. He grabbed a medical wrap from the first aid kit. Talon weakly pushed his hand away from the long cut on her arm,

"It's fine… it'll… stop bleeding… eventually."

Savage ignored her and wrapped her arm,

"It'll make me feel less worried."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Savage tending to Talon. Talon weakly placed a hand over her stomach and felt the weak Force pulses of the little growing life. Savage pretended not to notice, but snuck a glance. Talon passed out on the wall of the shower. Savage removed her hand and felt for himself the small radiating waves. He smiled weakly when he felt them and tears welled up slightly in his eyes. The baby wasn't even born yet and they were already getting attached to it. He lightly stroked Talon's stomach before resuming his working over checking her over and cleaning her off.

About an hour later Savage had Talon in his arms again and gently set her down in their bed. She opened her eyes,

"Savage."

"Yes Talon?" Savage replied gently.

"Don't go on the mission." Talon pleaded.

He sighed,

"I have no choice. I refuse to put your life in jeopardy again. I can't lose the only family I have left."

"You've got Maul…" Talon said quietly. Savage shook his head,

"I lost Maul the moment he planned to kill you. All I've got left now is you and the baby. And I'd be damn well stupid if I ignored Talzin's request. She's already made her threat quite clear."

Talon sighed and relax her head onto the pillow,

"Well don't take too long on your mission. We've only got about 3 or 4 months before the baby is due."

"Finding the witch will be easy. It's getting close to Dooku that's going to be hard." Savage replied, "Get some sleep. I'm going to secure the ship and I'll be right back."

Talon nodded and fell back asleep almost immediately. Savage was not going to sleep tonight. He needed to find an arrangement for Talon and then he planned to guard the ship until morning.

The next morning Savage careful moved everything Talon would need into the orphanage where the newly acquired Nightbrothers were kept. Except the keeper of the building, Kye, had a room separated to give Talon some peace.

"Thanks Kye for putting her up. I'd take her with me, but I'm sure Talzin would find out and galaxy knows how she'd react." Savage said.

"It's no problem Savage. It'll be good for the recruiting boys to have some female interaction, but I'll make sure they don't over exercise this privilege." Kye replied. Savage looked around the room,

"Everything's set except the sleeping beauty herself."

He walked back to the ship to retrieve Talon. He gathered her in his arms, called her lightsaber to his hand and carried her into the village. The other Nightbrothers saw Talon's conditioned and grew concerned. Savage nodded to them to assure them she was okay for the moment.

He arrived back at the orphanage and quietly hurried up the stairs to the back bedroom. Kye was guarding the doors. Savage gently set her down into the bed, set her saber hilt under her sleeping hands, and motioned for Kye to follow him.

"Kye, do not let any of the boys steal her weapon. It's not a dingy sword and they don't want to have to deal with her temper. Also I want two guards outside her room at night. Oh and here," Savage passed him a comlink, "contact me if she causes any trouble or goes into labor early. I don't know how soon I'll be back. Just make sure she's comfortable." Savage explained. Kye bowed,

"Of course Savage. I will go speak to Viscus about guards, I wish you luck on your mission."

Savage thanked him and turned to say goodbye to Talon. She was slowly waking when he walked back in,

"Hello my beauty." He cradled her in his arms and planted a kiss on her lips,

"I'm leaving soon. I have ensured you have all you will need."

Talon looked up at him with pleading eyes,

"I wish you didn't have to go…"

"I don't want to, but if it's to keep you safe…" Savage whispered. They kissed each other for a few minutes before Savage pulled away. He held her face in his hands,

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And with that they departed. Talon tried to relax and Savage mournfully started the engines of the ship. He hung his head as it lifted out of the atmosphere. He punched in the coordinates to Tatooine and prepared himself.

As tired as Talon was from her experience the previous night she was ultimately awake since Savage had left a few moments before. She lied in her makeshift bed for a few minutes before painfully pulling herself out. As she groaned out of bed a pale yellow Zabrak poked his head in to check in on her.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Talon asked rudely. The Zabrak grinned,

"No, but can I help you?"

Talon bared her teeth at him,

"No I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!"

"Maybe so, but Savage left YOU in MY care. So it is my business to make sure you are comfortable." The Nightbrother replied. Talon huffed,

"I don't need a babysitter. I'm fine by myself. I'm only thankful your allowing me to stay here while he's away."

Just as she had finished talking she lost her balance slightly from loss of blood and the trauma on her body still visible. The Nightbrother rushed forward to help her stand,

"You've had a rough night. Let me call a Nightbrother forward and we will take you to a hot spring to relax your body. After that you can be free to do whatever you wish."

Talon stayed silent, quietly accepting the help. The Nightbrother nodded and left to call a younger Nightbrother to help him take her to a hot spring.

"Jorax, come forward and take this lady to a hot spring." The older Zabrak ordered.

"Yes Brother Kye."

Jorax wrapped an arm around Talon's waist and helped her hobble out of the orphanage. Talon was actually thankful for the young warrior's help. She had a horrible headache and she could actually not see straight. Her walk wavered a little.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jorax asked, concerned.

"Yes I'm fine. I had a… hard night and got my head screwed up with. Why is everyone so concerned with my well-being?" Talon asked.

"Because Opress is the first warrior to ever return to us so that is a big thing to our village. Even though we are split into tribes, we take care of one another the best we can. You are also the first female not be rude to us or kill any of us, so we respect you. You are also Opress's mate and since he is now very much respected, we want to celebrate his return which also includes following his orders to the fullest." Jorax explained.

"Oh… That is very kind of you all. But you have to understand I'm very much unaccustomed to such a luxury. I was raised to take care of myself on everything and was harshly treated to make me into the assassin I am." Talon told him.

"I will keep that in mind and mention it to Kye. Maybe then he will be a little more lenient on your wishes." Jorax replied, "Well here we are. Make yourself comfortable in the waters and I will return in an hour to escort you back into the village and then you are free to do whatever you please." Jorax said. He bowed and left. Talon sighed, she was glad to have some alone time. Before she leisured herself to the welcoming waters she sat down and meditated for 30 minutes.

Once she had achieved her mind into a blank state she reveled back onto her promise to Viscus and decided today she would start to fulfill that promise to him. Talon stripped her clothes and lowered herself into the water. The warm water seeped into the long wound on her arm and opened it slightly. She put some pressure on the wound and it stopped bleeding. She sank lower into the spring and dozed a little.

"Milady?" Jorax softly called. Talon's eyes shifted open,

"Yes Jorax?"

"I'm back. It's about an hour since I left. I will give you a few moments to dress and then off to the village we go." Jorax told her. Talon rose out of the water and put her clothes back on. She called to Jorax to signal she was ready. He walked out from behind a boulder and motioned for her to follow him. She did. Soon they were back into the village, which was somewhat quiet.

"Well you are free to do as you wish now. Normally Kye closes the doors of the orphanage after sundown, but I think for the time you're staying with us, he'll leave them open all night." Jorax said to her. He then turned and left to head off to the training grounds. Talon stood wondering what to do next. She decided to visit Viscus. She strode towards his building. Inside he was sitting alone, studying a map of Dathomir.

"Hello Viscus. I have come to ask you permission to allow me to teach today's younglings session." Talon said simply. Viscus looked up,

"My dear… Not to sound rude, but your clearly in no fighting shape."

"Ah but you see Viscus… Being a strong warrior is not all about physical condition. It's also being a strong manipulator, knowing how to use your words, and using your mind. The brain's a muscle and the more you use it the more effective it becomes." Talon explained to him, 'Imbecile. To think a warrior is all strength, so much more to an excellent warrior' Talon thought. She stood awaiting his response. Viscus sat, debating his answer,

"Fine. Let's see if the young warrior's learn anything from your teachings. Once you've birthed your child though, I expect you to teach the younglings your excellent fighting skills."

Talon smiled,

"I expected no more of you."

She turned and left with a note from Viscus of his decision. She hurriedly made her way to the training grounds. She was desperate to redeem herself after her failure to turn a Skywalker descendent to the dark side. Even though she was no longer with her master, she would not fail him for the future.

She stepped down the last step and saw the young warriors working on a type of martial arts form. She also saw that Verun was the one teaching today.

"Hello Verun. I have asked Viscus to allow me to teach the session today. I have proof of his allowance too." Talon said and showed him the note. Verun sighed and gave control of the class over to her.

"Hello young ones. You all know me as Savage Opress's companion, but my name is Darth Talon. When I teach though you will address me as Master Talon," she looked at Jorax, who was in the class, "Today's lesson will be in clearing your mind and using it to reach out to the Force. Those of you without will be of use to your tribe. Those with will be just as important, if not more even." Talon said. Talon sat down into her meditative position,

"Follow my lead." She instructed. They did.

"Now close your eyes and think of nothing," she said, "This might be hard the first few times, but eventually you will get the idea easily."

One Zabrak boy spoke,

"Actually this is easier for us than you think. Leader Verun and warrior Opress, taught us to clear our minds to figure out our opponents."

"Good. It's a very useful method for all sorts of situations." Talon replied. Soon she felt all the boys' minds cleared and focused,

"Now. Reach out with your mind and think of Force and how it guides us. If it is meant to be it will make itself apparent to you."

"How will we know if we have it?" a Zabrak boy asked. Talon stayed motionless and focused on lifting one of the tribal pillars stationed to the ground. The boys all looked and saw one of the pillars lift the air and stay there. They looked awed,

"That is how you will know. When the impossible becomes possible." Talon stated. The boys went back into concentration. They thought of the pillars lifting into the air. Talon heard the noise of rock slightly separating. She saw 2 pillars lift. Quickly she searched through the class and found the 2 boys who were showing potential. One young warriors was red and the other was a fierce orange. Talon smiled, double the apprentices, double the redemption. She focused back onto the lesson.

"Good for those of you who demonstrated potential. Now let us move onto the art of manipulation." She stood up now, motioning for the boys to do the same,

"Find their greatest emotion and use it in your aid. An example is if they want something, use it to taunt them into a trap. I don't mean using this method in the childish manner. I mean with words. Such as accomplishment, anger, attachment etc. Use their emotion to your advantage. For now I'd like you to pick a partner and each of you play the prey and then switch."

She turned to Verun and flashed a smile. He walked up to her,

"How is any of this teaching them to be warriors?"

She turned to him,

"Not to be a bitch Verun, but none of you seem to realize a great warrior isn't just strength. It's also knowing how to get your enemy to do what you want without force."

"So what was the point of your first lesson?" Verun asked.

"That was to find who has the potential to be an apprentice to me or Savage. Although Savage needs to be finished. But I'm thinking of asking Viscus to cut them out of the regular training and put them under my training once I'm back into fighting shape." Talon explained. Verun shook his head,

"He won't. The point of their training is to mold them into Dathomir warriors and be able to pass their Passage to receive the name of being an official Nightbrother to the village. They are about 5-6 months away from achieving that." Verun told her. Talon shrugged her shoulders,

"For now that is fine. I'm not able to teach much more than just the basics of conditioning their minds. And Savage is away so he cannot aid in physical conditioning. And if they still have not completed their trials once I have given birth that's fine. It will give Savage and I time to figure out our schedule with our child. If I have to play by some of Viscus's rules to be able to stay here in the village then I will."

Verun only nodded.

The rest of Talon's day consisted of teaching other sessions to rest of each tribes children. By the end of the day she was ready for a good meal and to fall asleep. But before she fell asleep, she sent Savage a message through the Force,

"I miss you Savage. It is odd to be stranded on a planet I do not know without you. I hope you will return to me soon."

Savage arrived on Tatooine within almost a day. He landed the ship well outside a city to have it hidden from thieves. He also left the deflector shields up. He had heard from his brother long ago of little alien people who loved to dissemble any machinery.

He walked down the boarding ramp and began his walk into the city. Surprisingly it only took him a few hours to reach the city. He walked through, trying his best to seem as though he belonged there. He wandered aimlessly, although he was sending dark Force waves through the Force for any response back. He felt a faint pulse. Through his mind's eye he searched the city, but found the signal to be out of the city and farther away. He grunted. He did not want to have to move his ship and look for a new hiding spot. Savage then noticed a somewhat decent speeder parked. He jumped on it and revved the engine. He heard a shout and felt a hand grab his arm. He growled, expecting the grip on his arm to disappear. It didn't. Using his brute strength he threw whoever was holding him backwards. He heard the crash and then sped out of town.

He rode for only 30-45 minutes, following the dark signal, before reaching another city. Savage junked the speeder and strode through. This city was much more livelier than the other had been. He followed the pulse to a cantina. Inside he was hit with all sorts of emotions, mostly cockiness and inebriated individuals. He walked up to the bar.

"What'll it be stranger?" the bartender asked.

"How do you know I'm a stranger?" Savage asked. The bartender cocked a smile,

"Because only thugs come into this bar and I've seen the face of every thug on Tatooine and you ain't one of them."

"I'll have a bottle of bourbon." Savage said answering the bartender's previous question.

"A glass of bourbon coming up." The bartender said.

"I said a bottle." Savage said, his voice becoming deep and rough.

"You got it."

Savage turned his head, searching for a pale bald head of a Nightsister. From what he could see he didn't find it. He turned back and found his bottle in front of him. He twisted the cap off and took a swig. She would come soon enough he was sure.

"I said a bottle."

Asajj's eye's widened. She knew that voice. She looked around uneasily. Her friend noticed her uneasiness,

"What's wrong?"

"Someone from my past is here." Asajj answered.

"So? The past is the past." Her friend said.

"The past, if left unfinished can come back to haunt you and kill you." Asajj added.

She looked around and saw the hunking figure of the creation she had helped. She watched him look around and return back to his drink. 'Why the hell is he here? What does he want from me?' she thought. She then remembered the other asshole he had been with the last time she fought him, 'If he's here the other one must be here too' she thought. Quickly she looked for a red cyborg Zabrak. She didn't see him anywhere. She watched him and leave and decided to follow him. She would end him once and for all and be rewarded with the bounty on his head.

"I've got some business to take care of. I'll pick up the tab later." She told her friend and then left. Asajj followed the massive Zabrak into the city. He weaved down the street, stopping at various street businesses. Asajj kept herself hidden and had her helmet over her head to keep her identity hidden from him.

Savage knew she had found him and was now following him. 'If finding Dooku is this easy I'll be back in no time to Talon. But I've got to make it seem like I don't know that Nightsister bitch is following me' he thought. He stopped at a few street businesses. Finally he turned down an alleyway. He stopped when he heard the feather light footsteps.

"Glad to know you've found me Nightsister witch." He greeted her.

"What are you doing here? Where's your accomplice?" Asajj asked him curtly.

"He and I have parted ways. I'm here for you." Savage said.

"You won't live to have the chance to capture me!" Asajj shouted. She flew at Savage and launched a flurry of attacks on him. Savage quickly countered all her attacks.

"I'm not here to capture you! Talzin sent me to give you a message!" Savage said loudly over the humming of the lightsabers.

"Oh? Even after how she left alone after the battle with Dooku's army? Yeah right!" Asajj retorted. Savage growled, 'Guess I'll just have to defeat her'. He launched a defensive attack against her. He pushed her back. She ran up the wall and leapt over his head. He quickly turned and stopped her sabers from plunging into his back. He twirled, having both ends of his saber swing in a circle in an attempt to graze her. She saw this and ducked at each swing. He stopped and used all his strength to push down on her. She dropped to one knee and tried to push back on him to gain the upper hand again. But she couldn't. Savage kicked out her other knee and she fell onto her back. Before she could react Savage had her in a Force choke. He held her in the air.

"Now if you'll listen! I didn't want to come on this mission but I had no other choice! If I could right now I'd snap your neck, but I can't. Talzin sent me here to tell you to come back to Dathomir. I don't know why she'd want you to come back. And I'd do it if I were you because if she rips my life apart again I will come back for you and this time I won't be so easy on you. This time I won't fail my heart's desire!" Savage said breathlessly. He dropped Asajj and turned to leave. He needed to move on with his second assignment.

"Wait! How am I suppose to get back?" Asajj asked.

"That's your problem. I need to find Dooku now that I'm done with you." Savage answered.

"Are you on a suicide mission? After how you tried to kill him he'll kill you the instant he sees you!" Asajj exclaimed. She was shocked that the warrior she had help create would take on a suicide assignment.

"If I want my life to stay in one piece I have to do this! If I had a choice in any of this I wouldn't be here!" Savage said. Asajj wondered what he meant. She didn't recall him doing much except being an apprentice to the cyborg Zabrak.

"If I help you find Dooku will you allow me passage onto your transport?" Asajj asked. Savage stopped walking.

"Why would you help me track down Dooku?" he asked.

"That bastard destroyed my life. He destroyed my home, killed my sisters, and now I'm living a life of hiding in the shadows." Asajj told him.

"Your home isn't destroyed. Just the part you actually called home. My side is safe from your craziness." Savage said. He continued to walk. Asajj took his statement as a yes. She limped out of the alleyway and followed him.

He walked back into the cantina and looked through the database there. He saw it was mostly wired to show wanted bounties. He quickly saw the one with his face on it and chose that one. Before anyone could recognize him, he rewired it to show the recent Separatists attacks. He found a few on another planet. He quickly brought the datachip he had stored on the ship and downloaded the recent attack files. He motioned for Asajj to follow him. She hobbled up the stairs and to his stolen speeder. He settled himself on it and grudgingly motioned for her to get on behind him. She did. She touched as least as she could. Soon enough they arrived at his ship. She almost laughed when she saw it,

"This is your ship? Did a girl pick it out for you? For a Nightbrother I expected something junkier!"

Savage growled,

"At least no one will expect a beast such as me to exit it and wreak havoc. It's a good cover."

Asajj laughed,

"Maybe so but it's such a…regal ship for a Zabrak."

Savage growled louder this time. He decided to take the stolen speeder with him. He loaded it down in the engines room and shut the boarding ramp. He then proceeded to cockpit and installed the datachip into the communication table. Immediately all the information popped up. He clicked on the most recent attack and set the ship's coordinates to it. He sat deeper in the pilot seat as he navigated the ship off Tatooine and into the space. Asajj stood up.

"Where are you going?" Savage asked.

"To the refresher. Since when is it your business where I'm going?" Asajj snapped.

"I don't trust you. For all I know you're planting a bomb in my engines to explode when we stop." Savage retorted.

"Right… I'm going to blow up your ship so neither of us can return to Dathomir." Asajj shot back.

"You don't even want to go back!" Savage shouted. Asajj scoffed and left. She walked into the refresher to wash her face off. She looked in the shower and noticed a woman's shirt lying on the ground. 'He's been busy I see' she thought, 'I'll do some sneaking around. He'll be too busy looking for any tracks of Dooku to notice.' She snuck around the rest of the ship and noticed the newly remodeled living area turned into a training area. She then proceeded to the master bedroom and noticed the ruffled sheets. She looked in the closet and saw an expensive looking pair pf black pump heels. 'Has he got himself a girlfriend?' she though, 'It'll be a surprise if any woman could ever love him.'

Asajj finished snooping in the bedroom and was walking back to the cockpit when she noticed a room full of new furniture. She walked through the doors and gasped. The room had been turned into what was obviously a nursery.

"Helping track down Dooku doesn't mean searching through my ship." A deep voice said behind her. Asajj spun around, her eyes blazing.

"Is this your plan? Lure me into following you with a "message" from Talzin when all your really going to do is force me to bear a child as by Dathomir tradition?!" She screamed. Savage pulled her out of the room,

"No. I'm merely doing my mission so I can return home."

He dragged them both into the cockpit. Asajj was still confused and irritated, 'Why won't he tell me anything? Maybe he bought the ship like that and hasn't had time to rip all that junk out' she thought. She was so confused on his intentions, but she was almost sure he really was going on the hunt for Dooku.


	24. Chapter 23

Asajj sat in the co-pilot seat, bored. Savage had made it pretty clear she was to not leave her seat. She glanced over at him.

"When in the galaxies are we going to reach the planet in which the Separatist army attacked? What planet was it anyway?" she asked him, frustrated.

"According to the files it was Nar Shaddaa. This damn mission is taking me through flashbacks. Once we get to Nar Shaddaa be prepared to have evasive actions taken. I have no idea if the flagships are still there or not. Otherwise we are going to land on the planet and look for any sign of Dooku ourselves. Got it?" Savage commanded. Asajj nodded.

Savage leaned back in his chair and hit the boosters to the engines. He wanted this mission over with as quick as possible. He thought back to Dathomir, he wondered how his beloved was doing. He missed having her around with him. It felt like not having Feral around again. He took a deep breath and tried to shut the pain off. Savage stood up,

"You're in control. Monitor the ship. If we make it to Nar Shaddaa tell me. Don't even think for a second about hijacking it. Because I will slit your throat in a heartbeat."

"How dare you even consider that I'd do that! Where are you even going? It's not like you can just leave." Asajj retorted.

"I'm retreating to my quarters. I need time to think. Just knock on the door if we make it or something comes up. Otherwise entertain yourself." Savage responded and left.

'Damn witch is going to be the death of me.'

Talon was wondering around the forest of Dathomir. She had not felt like teaching classes today. She wasn't even sure what she was suppose to do. There was not really any women for her to socialize with and she couldn't even practice any combat without possibly injuring the baby.

"What in the galaxies am I suppose to do?" she wondered to herself.

She sat by a very small creek and listened to the water. She missed the warmth of the sun somewhat. It seemed to always be damp and cold.

"Perhaps I can kill something furry and teach myself to make warmer clothes. Savage accidentally took my warm silk shirt with him."

All he had left her with were her normal Sith trappings, her good black slacks, her boots, and a few light satin shirts.

"Yes definitely time to make a fur coat and some fuzzy nice pants." Talon mumbled to herself. She quieted herself and using her mind's eye looked around for something with fur within proximity. She sensed another of the fluffy bird type things she had killed a few weeks ago. She reached into it's mind and goaded it to come to the creek convincing it it needed some water. Once it was in view Talon Force choked it. Satisfied she grabbed it under the head and dragged it back to the village with her.

Within a few miles she was back into the village. She looked around for a nearby Zabrak. 'Someone must make their clothes for them' she thought. She pulled aside a Nightbrother.

"Excuse me, I'm in need of warmer clothes. Who here is in charge of that?" she asked him. The NightBrother bowed,

"The elders are the ones who make clothes. It is an activity that keeps them busy and is not too hard for them to do. All they require is that you bring them supplies and that you are present for measurements."

He pointed her in the direction of the elders home. Talon thanked him and headed off in that direction with the carcass still lying by the entrance. Once she reached the building she stepped inside.

"Hello…" Talon began.

"It is true! There is a red woman in the village!"

"Excuse me?" Talon asked.

"We had heard rumors of one of our best tribal heads coming back to us and bringing a red woman with him!" an elder croaked out excitedly.

Talon looked around at them, they all seemed hyped up even for their old age.

"Well… yes Savage is back and I am the red woman. My name is Darth Talon. Now if you'll please…" Talon tried to explain herself to them.

"We have a legend of a new individual who will right a tribe that has been wronged. Perhaps it is you?!" they all said excitedly.

Talon sighed. She wasn't going to get anywhere with these people.

"Yes perhaps it is me, but how am I suppose to know if I am cold all the time? A legend needs to be kept warm!" she said to them.

"Why, yes what can we do for you?"

'Finally!' she thought,

"I need some warmer clothes made. It is too cold and damp for me. My lekku have begun to twitch with irritation." She explained.

"Why yes we can make you clothes. Do not bother with bringing supplies! We have plenty of wool and fur to make you something."

Talon smiled,

"Why thank you!"

"Now Darth Talon if you wouldn't mind just standing still while we take measurements…"

The ship's navigator beeped. Asajj opened her eyes from her nap. She looked around, she was still alone. She pressed the button.  
"1 hour until destination is reached." The computer told her. Asajj opened the automatic doors and using the Force hurled a piece of metal of Savage's quarters,

"1 hour until Nar Shaddaa."

"Damn witch. She'll tear up my entire ship if she decides to hurl shit everywhere," Savage groaned, "I'll be out soon." He had passed out on his bed from his exhaustion of the past 2 days. He had rescued Talon from Talzin, spent the entire night finding her somewhere to stay, and then spent his first day away finding the witch.

"When will things get better?" he asked himself,

"Until I get back to Dathomir. To Talon."

He pulled himself out of his bed, stretched and went into the cockpit.

"Okay you were Dooku's apprentice for a few years. What's his plan?" Savage asked Asajj.

"How am I suppose to know? He tried to kill me almost 2 years ago." Asajj told him.

"You better know something or I will leave you stranded on Nar Shaddaa." Savage threatened. Asajj thought for a few minutes.

"Hmm… I'd say he went to Nar Shaddaa looking maybe for crime lords to recruit in the wars, and possibly you since you were last spotted there. But probably he's headed back to Tattooine because there's no way you'd be missed on that planet. But I'd start off with checking Shaddaa for any trace of the Separatists." Asajj answered him.

"Good enough." Savage said quickly and turned his attention to the controls.

"This is a suicide mission. You'll either get caught by Grievous or Dooku himself." Asajj tried to reason with him. He was her only link back to her home and she couldn't afford for his ship to be captured.

"Who the hell is Grievous?" Savage asked.

"How do you not know who he is? Even ordinary citizens know him. He's Dooku's other right hand man. He's leader of the Separatists droid army." Asajj explained.

"Thought that was your job."

"No. My job was to be the assassin. Grievous was too big and clanking to be anything other than the intimidating face of the Separatists." Asajj retorted.

"So this Grievous is a droid?" Savage asked, even though he had spent time in Dooku's service he had been much like Asajj, an assassin.

"Not necessarily. He's part living, part droid. Much like that asshole brother of yours. Just bigger and much stronger in strength." Asajj explained. Savage stayed silent.

"You're doomed. Just turn this ship around and let's head to Dathomir." Asajj tried to coax him.

"You know what witch? There is nothing more than that that I could wish for! I have a life there now and I don't want to lose it, but if I don't fulfill this mission I'll be left alone again. Maybe then I'd actually go on the suicide mission of trying to take Dooku on. No my plan is to find Dooku, give him Talzin's message and be done. So unless you've grown weak and soft I suggest you shut your mouth and take my orders." Savage replied quickly and hotly. Asajj sat back and ignored him.

Once they reached the orbit of the planet Savage looked for a place to land the ship. He looked at the scanner.

"Perfect."

He steered the ship to the top of an abandoned building and lowered the ship.

"Come on. Make yourself ready for any trouble that we come across." Savage instructed.

Asajj cocked a smile and donned her helmet. They walked down the ramp and checked around for any Separatists droids.

"Now let's just walk around and see if any droids are remaining. If they are still here we need to find a mass of them and follow them to their base. They need to recharge somehow." Savage said quietly. Asajj stayed silent.

They walked around aimlessly, looking for droids.

"Savage this is pointless! There are obviously no droids here. They must've been here weeks ago." Asajj said frustrated.

"You know as damn well as I do if not better that Dooku ALWAYS leaves a trail where ever he goes." Savage retorted.

"Then where are the battle droids? Unless…" Asajj looked around, "Savage quick!"

She pushed him into an alley.

"What are you doing witch?" Savage tried to say. Asajj hushed him,

"Your right Dooku does leave a trail. But on a planet of thugs he wouldn't leave his dimwitted battle droids. No he left his advanced droids. And probably a few Magna Guards are here too, which means Grievous must be here to keep the crime lords in check. We need to be careful."

Savage rubbed his chin,

"In a way that makes sense. Okay, you lead."

Asajj nodded. They crept out of the alley and walked nonchalantly down the street. A few thugs looked their way and backed off once they saw Savage's height. Asajj stopped at a droid street business. Savage stopped too,

"What are you doing?"

"Can you read through a droids memory?" Asajj asked him.

"No."

"Exactly. We need a droid to show us the memory banks if we want to find Dooku." Asajj explained. She turned to the merchant. Asajj lifted her hood and flashed her eyes at him,

"Got an astromech droids?"

"I got 3." The merchant replied.

"Maybe I want to one." Asajj pressed.

"Kay." The merchant said and tapped a service droid on the head. The droid disappeared and came back a moment later with 3 astromech droids in tow.

"Take your pick." The merchant gestured.

Asajj examined each droids internals,

"I'll take the 2nd one."

"3000 unmarked credits." The merchant asked.

"Are you crazy?" Asajj said.

"Aye these droids are hard to come by." The merchant explained.

Asajj waved a hand across the merchant's face,

"The droid is free."

"The droid is free."

And with that Asajj left with Savage and the little droid following.

Savage sighed. He wanted to find some droids and be done with Dooku already.

"There!" Asajj pointed to an advanced droid hassling a citizen.

"Alright let's detain him and separate the head from the body. Do not damage the head!" Savage commanded.

They flew after the droid. The droid sensed them coming and ran into an alley way and ran up a wall. Asajj used the Force to pull it down and when it was within reach she sliced its head off with her lightsaber. She picked up the head,

"Mission accomplished. Droid come here."

The droid rolled forward beeping out all sorts of replies.

"I don't care. Just search through this droid's memory banks and tell me if it has any useful info." Asajj snapped.

The droid beeped one final time and then the astromech intercepted the advanced droid's memory. Asajj paced back and forth impatiently. Savage was leaning against the wall, smirking. Asajj looked at him,

"What are you laughing at?"

"It's somewhat amusing to watch you be impatient when you don't give a wamp rat's ass." Savage laughed.

Asajj narrowed her eyes and turned back to the astromech,

"Hurry it up already. I'm ready to be done with this brute." She gestured to Savage. The droid beeped. Asajj rolled her eyes,

"Like I said. I don't care."

Savage listened,

"D7… hmm… Do you think maybe you could process the droid's memory any quicker?"

Almost immediately the astromech projected a recording the advance droid had stored.

"Go out and look for smuggled weapons. I want them back here for examination." A tall skeletal figure was commanding the droids.

"Shit…" Asajj said quietly. Savage studied the figure,

"What? Who is that?"

"That's General Grievous." Asajj replied.

"He doesn't look so threatening." Savage mused.

"Wait until he's got his blades in your face and your working to escape just with your life." Asajj told him.

"That's the difference between you and be. You just want to escape whereas I want to win." Savage insulted her as he kept studying Grievous,

"D7, the droid must have a map of its previous locations in there somewhere. Do you think you can locate it?"

The droid beeped an affirmative and searched. A few seconds later it projected a map and turned and started to roll away. Asajj and Savage followed it through the city.

"This is going to be a long day." Asajj mumbled.

Savage smiled. It was almost worth it to bring the witch along. He had enjoyed hearing her growl and groan.

Darth Talon twirled around. She was enjoying her lean fur coat. She felt so much warmer! She could feel her baby's happiness at the newfound warmth. 'Perhaps I can get them to sew me together some warm pants!' she thought to herself. She thanked the elders and then left to do a bit of exploring through the forest. As she was walking she listened to the sounds of what nature Dathomir had to offer. She heard the creek, the sounds of the wildlife shifting about, and something dragging. She looked around and was surprised to find Verun dragging an abundance of fish.

"I was unaware that Dathomir even had fish to offer." Talon called.

Verun looked up,

"What? Ah Talon! How good to see you again!"

He set his basket down and walked over to her.

"Shouldn't you be escorted by a Nightbrother out in the forest? It's dangerous out here in the darkness." Verun said.

"Oh Verun. I use to live in the dark. I trained in the dark. And I also have a few special abilities of my own." Talon said and she wiggled her fingers and sparks of lightning flew out of them. Verun seemed amazed,

"Now I see the full power of the dark woman! How interesting. That must be very helpful in your journeys."

"It has been in some cases, but I prefer to go down the hard way rather than ending it all in such a quick manner." Talon replied.

Verun considered this,

"That is the true desire of a warrior."

"Isn't it full of honor too? To see what each warrior is made of and who has the stronger discipline?" Talon wondered.

"Yes it is. But a Nightbrother's main goal as a warrior is to best his opponent." Verun said. Talon straightened herself up,

"Ah really? Where is the honor in that?"

"Here on Dathomir… There is no honor." And Verun leaned in and wrapped his hand behind her head and pulled her lips against his. Talon struggled against him. He held her tight. Despite her advance training, her lack of it lately had taken a toll on her strength. Talon lifted her free hand and gave him a good zap. He yelped and she moved as quickly as she could away from him.

"Where is the honor in that?" Verun called, "What happened to going down the hard way?"

"That is only reserved for opponents who are worth my talents! You are no warrior! You are a cheat." Talon screamed. She fled the forest as fast as she could, but in her fury she had actually fled deeper into the forest rather than out of it. Talon collapsed on the hard dirt and tried to gather her emotions. She sobbed. How she wished Savage was here to comfort her…

"One day I will get my revenge on him…"

It had been a few hours since Savage and Asajj had been following D7's map. So far the little droid had just taken through the entire city.

"Must've been one busy droid." Asajj commented. Savage only growled. He was tired of this mission. He missed his home.

"D7, let's call it quits for the day. It's beginning to get dark. Let's head back to the ship and we'll relocate it back to here to save us time in the morning. Mark this location on the map and when we get back we'll move." Savage commanded.

The droid beeped and the map disappeared. Asajj groaned a sigh of relief and they scrambled up the sides of a building to find the ship. Savage saw the far away glint of the ship in the last sunrays. Quickly they flew across rooftops and in about 45 minutes they were back at the ship.

"How is it that in 45 minutes we can be back at the ship, but it took us several hours to navigate halfway through the city?" Asajj complained.

"Because we had to deal with patrol officers and city traffic." Savage said. He opened his mouth to say something else, but he curled over himself and held his head. Asajj stood where she was,

"Savage? Are you okay?"

Savage could not answer. He stayed silent, only making a few gasping noises. Finally he opened his eyes and looked around. Asajj looked at him,

"What the hell just happened to you?"

Savage looked her in the eyes, she flinched a little. His intense stare reminded her of when he had first opened his eyes after his transformation and had tried to choke the life out of her.

"It's a private matter…" Savage answered. Asajj rolled her eyes,

"We've spent nearly 2 days together and I still for the life of me cannot figure out what is going on with you! As a full fledge Nightsister I can get inside people's heads and find flashbacks of their lives, but with you I get a blank slate! What is going on Savage? What is with the womens clothing? And the baby nursery! And this ship! And why the hell are you on this mission?!"

Savage growled,

"It is none of your concern witch!"

Asajj snorted,

"Whatever you say, beast."

Savage walked up the ramp of the ship and left Asajj standing in the sunset. She shook her head, she couldn't figure out what he was up to. She followed him up the ramp and took her helmet off. Once inside she looked out of the control room, Savage wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Guess I could just move the ship for him. Not like I don't know how to pilot." Asajj mumbled to herself. She fired the ship's engines and called the astromech droid over,

"Show me the map where we were last at."

The droid beeped and popped the map up and Asajj saw a flashing point where they had stopped the search for the day. She heard footsteps behind her. She turned around saw Savage standing in the doorway. He had taken his armor off and all he had on was his undershirt. Asajj noticed how tight-fitting it was and how his muscles showed underneath. She drew her attention back to his face.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

Asajj twitched,

"Is everything I do around here a broken law?!"

Savage seemed taken back,

"I don't know witch. It seems every where you go you leave a path of depression."

Asajj stood up,

"You don't know what I've been through. I hope death takes you soon Savage Opress."

She walked out of the control room and slammed the refresher door shut.

"I don't care if this damn girly ship is his. I'm going to do whatever I want. The sooner we find Dooku the better. Maybe he or Grievous will actually rid the universe of his existence!" she grumbled to herself.

In the cockpit Savage heard the shower head turn on. 'Damn woman. Does she have no respect?' He growled and thought about his plan. He was getting the feeling that he wasn't going to find Dooku on this planet. He thought back to what Asajj had said, 'Perhaps she is right and this Grievous is here. If I can best him maybe he'll tell me where the tyrant is.' He relaxed against the seat and convinced himself that he was going to find Dooku soon. He closed his eyes, relaxed. A few minutes later he heard the refresher door open.

"Where are my quarters?" Asajj asked roughly. Savage rolled his shoulders,

"Hell if I know where. I don't know. There's a table in the training area, perhaps you can make the seats a bed. I'm going to shower."

He got up and locked the refreshers doors. He was so tired of her bitchy façade.

Asajj looked around,

"Ya what a gentleman. Even the cantina has better seats than this! Screw this. I'm sleeping in the bed. He can sleep on the seats!"

She walked towards to bedroom and helped herself to the comforts of the bed. She curled up in the sheets and quickly fell asleep.

30 minutes later Savage strolled out of the refresher, his tattoos glistening with water. As he reached the bedroom he felt waves of calm.

"She didn't…" he said. He peeked into the bedroom and saw her curled up in his sheets. His sheets! He debated whether to wake her and tell her to move her ass or he could find another place to sleep. He looked closer and saw that she was right on the edge of the bed. He moved a couple of pillows onto the floor and used the Force to move her onto the pillows. Next he threw a blanket over her. 'Good enough. She's sleeping comfortable and I still get my bed,' he thought to himself. He made himself comfortable and stretched out. 'I wonder how Talon's doing.. what was that today?' In his heart though he knew exactly what had happened, but he was concerned as to why Kye hadn't contacted him. He had felt her emotions overwhelm him and yet no contact had been made…

A month had passed since Savage had left and he had mostly stopped worrying about the emotions he had felt from Talon, he was just missing his home and wondered what Talon was up to and if she was being cared for.

Verun trudged back into the village. The headmaster of the orphanage hurried up to him,

"Verun you haven't seen Talon have you? She's been missing all day and it's getting close to nightfall. And under Opress's orders I am to keep her comfortable until he comes back."

Verun shook his head,

"You know… I actually saw her leaving the village. She looked as though she was trying to quietly sneak away. She headed off in the direction of the former Nightsister coven."

Kye stared at him,

"What?"

"Perhaps she was just a surviving Nightsister that Talzin transformed into a dark warrior to carry on the Nightsister bloodline and manipulate one of our greatest warriors." Verun suggested.

"Wouldn't she have had showed signs of being a creation? And Savage brought her with him when he came back." Kye said.

"I don't know what to tell you Kye except that I saw her leaving." Verun said, "Feel free to go looking for her, but I don't know what you'll find. Not to mention I have seen her abilities, she'll be able to handle herself in the night."

Verun kept walking into the village with his fish basket and Kye stood where he was thinking over what he had heard. He didn't exactly believe what Verun was saying because it didn't add up,

"I'll get a youngling to go find her."

Kye hurried back to the orphanage and grabbed the nearest Zabrak boy he could find.

"Jorax I need you to take some supplies and go into the forest to find Talon. She has not come back and I am getting worried for her." Kye explained. Jorax rested a hand on his shoulder,

"Brother Kye, do not worry. She has told me of the harsh conditions she has endured. She will be fine. Master Talon will come back soon. She's not stupid enough to spend the night out in the forest. She'll come back. I know it's important for you to follow Opress's orders, but trust Master Talon the way Opress has."

Kye stooped a little,

"I will trust your judgement. But if she has not returned by morning we are going to look for her. Even if she is at the Nightsister coven."

Talon felt something nuzzling her hand. She slowly lifted her head. A creature with a long face and a long neck had stretched it's nuzzle out to sniff her. She slowly wiggled her fingers to get the animal use to her. She did not want it to be startled. Talon sat up,

"Well hello deary. What a sweet creature you are."

She studied the creature. It had a long neck with four slender legs and a luscious mane and tail. She thought back to her studies. She remembered the animal was called a horse. She also remembered that sometimes Nightsister witches rode them into battle rather than using their rancors. She also remembered that they originated here on Dathomir and a forestry moon called Endor.

"Well whether you are a witch's possession or not you are rather affectionate." She told the horse. It nuzzled her and snorted. Talon stood up and wrapped her coat around her.

"It's nightfall. I must've passed out. Why am I out here?"

Then she remembered the events of the day,

"Damn Verun… he better be fleeing off this planet before I have his head. Now to get back to the village… Which is in… shit."

Talon had explored the planet with Savage, but she didn't know the planet like she did Korriban.

"Maybe you can show me the way back?" she asked the horse. She patted it's neck, she felt the smooth fur and the matted mane,

"Or maybe you're just a wild animal with an agenda of your own."

Talon wrapped her coat tighter and turned to walk into the forest hopefully in the direction of the village. The horse nickered after her. She ignored it, but smiled. It was nice to have a companion even though it was an animal. Talon walked, thinking about the village's warmth of the fire and the young small Nightbrothers running around. But as she walked she couldn't find any sign of the village. She stopped by a creek and stared at her reflection,

"Perhaps it is time to settle in for the night."

Talon nestled herself in a patch of ferns at the base of a tree. She watched the horse graze along the riverbank and admired the beauty of it's black mane falling over it's eyes.

Suddenly it lifted it's head up and snorted. The animal pawed the ground and nickered urgently.

"Yes I know the forest can be scary at night, but with me it's fine." Talon said to it, trying to calm it down. She focused calming energy projecting onto the horse. But no matter the amount of energy she projected it kept becoming agitatedly. 'It seems to be a flighty animal anyhow' Talon thought. The creek's waters began to tremble and swirl. A small bluish-black dragon rose out of the water. The horse reared and shrilled a cry of surprise. Talon remained unfazed,

"It's a little small creature. It poses no threat."

But as she watched it, she noticed how it had a slithering action to it and how it was exposing some heavy fangs. Before Talon could move quick enough the dragon sunk it's teeth through her boot material and into her leg.

"Ow! You little bastard!" Talon shouted. She raised a hand and zapped it until it moved no more. She stood up and attempted to walk away from the creek. Her leg collapsed under her.

"What the…?" she gasped, "It must've poisoned my nerves… I've got to find the village…" Talon attempted to walk again and collapsed next to a tree. The horse came next to her and stood. She wrapped her hand in its mane and attempted to stumble next to it as it walked. It bent its head around and pushed her. She got what it was trying to tell her,

"Thank you friend."

Talon clambered onto it's back and tried to stay awake while it was walking away from the creek. She stayed conscious long enough for the animal to find a den of dead branches and leaves and allow her to slide off it's back. The horse then laid down next to her and kept watch over her all night long.

Kye woke up. He had not slept lightly. He tried to relax and convince himself that Talon had indeed come in through the night. He flew out of his bed and scampered up the steps to her separated bedroom. He stopped himself at the door and prepared himself. He knocked. No answer. He squeaked the door open and saw her bed empty. He was convinced she had not come back now. He wasn't sure when she woke up but it surely wouldn't be at the crack of dawn.

"Galaxies! Opress is going to crush my windpipe if she isn't back and in good health when he comes back." Kye paced back and forth in the room.

He popped the door to the boys' rooms open,

"Young Nightbrothers! Opress's warrior has not yet returned. I took one your's advice and gave her the night to return. But since she has not we are now going to go out in the forest and search for her. Gather your weapons and take some supplies with you. You can never be sure of what she has gotten herself into. There has been a rumor that she could be retreating to the witch's coven. I want you to search the perimeter of that, but do not enter it. Understood?"

"Understood!" the boys replied. They then flew into action and in 10 minutes the boys were outside the building making their way down the village and into the forest. They spread out into the forest and looked for any clues of her disappearance.

Jorax held his sword at a low tip. He searched for hours before finding a clue. He came to log and saw dragging marks. His stomach churned. Then he saw a pattern in the drag marks, 'Look like fish basket markings' he though. He then saw a boot print and followed them. He followed them to a dirt clearing. Jorax looked around for any sign of the woman. Nothing. He couched down and saw the prints of a horse that had been through here. But as he looked closer he saw that the animal seemed to follow Talon's boot print. 'It must've followed her. That's strange. The horses usually stay in herds…' he thought. The boot prints walked to the creek.

Once he got to the creek he saw a small rock dragon.

"Wow! This little thing must've really irritated Talon for her to fry it."

Jorax looked around again and saw that the boot prints staggered a bit, all the while with hoof prints next to them. Then the boot prints disappeared and replaced by the hoofprints.

"Damn it! She couldn't have just disappeared!" Jorax said, frustrated, "Maybe the animal took her somewhere."

He followed the hoofprints to a den that was tucked between a few trees. He couldn't see what was inside because it was so dark.

"Master Talon? Are you in there?" he called. A pair of glowing green eyes snapped open. Suddenly he was slammed against a tree with a red hand around his throat.

"Master… what are you doing?" Jorax tried to say.

"Your tracking me! What do you want? I'll never tell you where Krayt is! I'll die before I serve you!" Talon screamed. Jorax kicked and squirmed but he could feel the blackout coming on, 'I've got to do something quick before she kills me!'

He used one of his hands to distract her by grabbing her arm and trying to wretch her off him and used his other hand to try and hit a pressure point to force her to pass out. But she saw this coming and Forced his hand down to his side. He remembered he had his short knife on his belt. Jorax pretended to be limp, she loosened his grip on his throat. Lightning fast Jorax pulled the short knife from his belt and stabbed her in the hip. In her confusion of the wound he quickly tapped her neck and she passed out. Jorax laid her out on the ground and checked her over for wounds other than the one he had inflicted. He noticed her boot was torn. He looked closer.

"Oh no…"

Jorax lifted her up and swiftly headed back in the direction he had come. Upon coming to where the Nightbrothers had separated he shouted,

"I have found her! Rock dragon bite!"

He hurried into the village and ran inside the orphanage. He laid her on her bed and peeled her boot off. He turned around in time for another Nightbrother to appear with a bowl of water with herbs mixed in and a clean rag.

"Thank you brother. Where is Kye?" Jorax asked.

"He is on his way. It might be a while though, he was one of them who traveled to the Nightsister cave. Is there anything I can do to help?" the Nightbrother asked him,

"Yes, check to see if the bit is infected. I'm going to check for more herbs." Jorax replied.

As he left the other Nightbrother youngling gently slid her boot off, he was amazed by the impressive tattoos she adorned on her skin. He pressed his hands on the wound and pried it open with his fingers. He could see a slight infection, 'Yikes. I hope Jorax finds some healing herbs'. He dabbed the clothe in the herb mixed water and wiped it across the wound.

Jorax came back with a few herbs,

"It is unfortunate that we don't have a better way of treating her wound."

"What we have will have to do."

They worked on the bite and packed it with the herbs. By the time Kye finally got back all that needed to be done was stitching.

"You boys have done an excellent job. It is good you found her when you did Jorax. If this bite had gotten any worse it would've made her crazier than she was and it would've spoiled the offspring." Kye praised them. He checked over the wound and when he found it to be good enough he began stitching it up. Jorax looked at her sleeping face 'No wonder Opress brought her back'. Despite her fearsome tattoos her face had a softness to it. Kye finished,

"Let's leave her now, she should be waking soon. Jorax if your not too tired I'd like you to stand guard outside her door in case her memory is still… unstable."

Jorax nodded. Then Kye left to collect anything he had dropped in the forest.

Talon awoke a few hours later. She saw she was back in the orphanage. 'How'd I get here?' she thought, 'Where's the horse?'

Jorax walked in,

"Milady?"

"I'm awake… What the hell happened? I was out in the forest and then I passed out with a black horse and now I'm here?" Talon asked. Jorax sighed,

"I found you out in the forest along with other Nightbrothers. I found you curled up in a nest of dead plants. I saw no horse though."

Talon attempted to sit up,

"Ow. What's this slit in my hip? What are those stitches on my calf?"

"You were bitten by a rock dragon, by the looks of it a young one. The venom from the bite made you delirious and aggressive. You are lucky I found you when I did, otherwise it could've permanently damaged your nervous system and either killed your young or screw it up badly." Jorax explained.

"That doesn't explain the slit on my hip." Talon pointed out.

"True… In your delirious state you tried to kill me and I didn't want to but it was the only way to distract you long enough to knock you out.'" Jorax said, apologetically.

Talon sat up tentatively,

"Is Savage back yet?"

"Opress has not returned." Jorax replied.

"What about damn Verun? He and I have unfinished business." Talon asked angrily.

"I am unsure of where leader Verun is. Shall I send out you want to speak with him?" Jorax suggested.

"No no." Talon said, 'I want to kill him' she thought,

"Jorax if you wouldn't mind I'd like a few more hours sleep. Thank you for your services. If you see Kye tell him too I'd like to talk with him."

"Of course."

As he left Talon leaned back on her pillow and passed out.

Almost a day after her events she awoke again.

"Savage?" was the first thing Talon said.

"No but I consider myself just as handsome." A voice by the door said. Talon looked,

"Ah Kye. Just the person I want to talk to." Talon said.

"So I've heard." Kye cocked a smile.

"Has anyone seen Verun?" Talon asked.

"Actually yes. I saw him the night you disappeared. He said he saw you sneaking out of the village and towards the old Nightsisters coven. He tried to convince me you were a creation of Talzin herself." Kye told her.

"Sonofabitch." Talon said angrily.

"Excuse me?" Kye asked confused.

"He's telling you lies! He's a lair! His heart is black and he is full of dishonor." Talon explained, "He locked his lips with mine out of his pure attraction to me. I never want to feel any part of that traitor's skin against mine ever again. And trust me, if he ever tries anything again against me I don't care what the rules, he will be ended… and not in a pretty way."

Kye looked shock. He had never expected this woman's rage to be so intense. He had also never expected the tribal head of a clan to try to seduce the former leader's mate.

"Stay inside for a few days. It must be getting tiring for you to be out and active all the time. You need a few days rest to recover, let your wounds heal, and let your body have a few days of a proper pregnancy. I will bring you food and I will set up an area behind the building for a sanction. And every day I will have a Nightbrother escort you to a hot spring and you can re cooperate in the warm waters. I will also begin to lock the doors at night to keep Verun out if he tries to sneak in." Kye told her. He grabbed her hand,

"Spend a few days just in peace of mind. You need not be busy all the time. Especially right now. With how far along you are I am almost sure you need to take life easy."

With that he left and Talon leaned back and meditated.


End file.
